Okage 2: A Second Journey
by EvilKingKeo
Summary: 3 years after the original story, Beiloune returns, draining Stan of his power and kidnaping Marlene. Ari and Stan must assemble the old party once again to rescue Marlene and return Stan's power. Will they succeed or will they fail?
1. Intro

Okage 2: Intro

3 years after the defeat of Belloune, Ari has been living peacefully with his family. At the age of 19, he is now a man. He was ready to move on in life and move out with Marlene to live his life away from his parents. The Evil King Stan had also been living peacefully or rather... lazily, taking a break from his world conquest. As

Ari and Marlene were saying their goodbyes to their precious family, a familiar, sinister voice is heard.

"I knew Princess Marlene would be found again. It was only a matter of time."

Much to Ari's disbelief, Belloune decended from the heavens.

"Give the Princess back to me." Demanded Belloune.

"STAY BACK!" Ari shouted to Marlene. Ari then pulled out his Gear Sword. "I had a feeling you would come back Belloune. I'm going to end you this time."

Stan sees what is going to happen. "Intersting slave boy. If you can take this old windbag out, I may just promote you to 'lackey'."

Ignoring what Stan has to say, Ari takes the initiative to attack first. An epic battle ensues as Ari and Belloune trade blows. Ari slowly hacks away at Belloune while Belloune uses his magic to weaken Ari. Just then, Belloune falters, kneeling as he catches his breath. Ari, tired out from the battle, summons all of his strength to lift his sword. Just as he is about to deal the final blow, Beloune grunts: "To think I would have to resort to this..."

Dark tendrils of energy then start to come forth from his body. Suddenly, they shoot outward. Ari barely manages to dodge.

"That was close, I mean... HA! You missed Belloune!"

Belloune smirks. "It wasn't you I was aiming for."

Ari turns around to see that the tendrils have ensnared Stan.

"YOU FOOL!!! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?!?!" snaps Stan as his energy is being sucked away until he is once again a shadow.

In the midst of the confusion, Belloune quickly snatches Marlene. Belloune ascends into the air.

"ARI, SAVE ME!!!" Marlene shouted.

Belloune then puts the palm of his hand over Marlene's forehead and cast a spell to render her unconcious.

"Princess Marlene is mine! If you want her back, come and find me. If you can that is."

With that, Belloune vanishes with Marlene as quickly as he appeared.

Okage 2: Intro

-END-


	2. Chapter 1: A New Journey

Okage 2 Chapter 1: A New Journey

Ari and family gather in back in thier home, still in shock over the event that had just taken place in front

of their door. Ari stares down at his shoes, dumbfounded by what has happened to Marlene and Stan.

"Now son, look up. you gotta be strong in this situation." said Ari's father.

"Your father is right dear. You need to be strong if your going to save Marlene." said Ari's mother.

"You fought him once, you can take him on again now that you know what he's capable of." said Annie, Ari's little sister.

"It's not that easy anymore Annie. When he used that dark energy attack, he absorbed alot of Stan's power." Said Ari.

An angry voice is heard comming from Ari's shadow. "CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT SLAVE BOY!!! Because you couldn't finish Belloune off, i've had my power stripped away by that windbag. I must occupy your stupid shadow yet again slave boy." Stan said. "JAMES! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"

Out from a portal of light arose James. "Why I think that dress would look lovely on you

mila- Oh, you've summoned me master?"

" Prepare my things James. Slave boy here owes me bigtime after getting my power drained away. He is going to help me conquer the world yet again."

"I am?" exclaimed Ari.

"YES YOU ARE! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK AWAY AFTER FAILING ME?!?! GO GRAB YOUR SWORD!"

"I'll do so on one condition: We go and save Marlene as we go."

"You've grown a pair since our last journey if your gonna talk to me like that slave boy. Fine, but we leave tommorrow morning. You best rest up boy because i'm gonna put you through hell this time."

The very next morning...

"I guess it's time for you go again huh son?. I guess it's time to say goodbye to the family again." Said Ari's father.

"Yeah. I hate to go like this but you all know why I have to." Said Ari.

"Don't sweat it big brother, Just comeback with Marlene okay? I'll be rooting for you." said Annie.

"Go Ari. Fight for your woman." Said Ari's mother.

"I will. Don't miss me too much everybody. I'll see you guys with Marlene by-" " Touching slaveboy but we should get moving." Stan Interupted.

"Right. I'm gonna go to Tenel first to pick up some supplies. Bye everybody."

"Take care Ari." Said Ari's family.

Ari heads into town. With his dad being the town manager and all, everybody has heard about Ari's departure. The item shop owner

came up to him first to bid farewell.

"I packed some supplies you'll definetly need for this quest. Don't worry, it's on

the house. Everything is in this pouch."

Ari takes the pouch and takes a look inside. He finds: ten nuts, 3 energy flowers, and one guidance stone.

"Thanks alot. These won't go to waste (These won't even last me a week)."Ari said (and thought to himself).

The local Blacksmith (who had a Blacksmith block for 4 years) walks up to him next. "Ari, I finaly made a sword worthy of your journey!" he said.

He hands Ari a very well crafted sword. The sword seems to be made out of a light but very strong alloy. The blade has been sharpened to a razor's edge. It's a good sword but not as strong as the Gear Sword. "Looks like the wait was worth it. you've really made a quality sword here. Thank you. I'll be sure to use it." Ari said.

After bidding farewell yet again, he runs into a familiar face before he leaves through the gate.

"So you're off on another journey again huh? You've become so macho from how you were back then. It's disgusting." Julia said.

"Nice to see you again too." Ari sarcasticaly said. "If you don't mind, I must be off."

Stan suddenly pops up from Ari's shadow. "Enough dilly dalying! Let us be off to Madril. I suddenly feel the urge to make that city of steel rust away!"

"Still playing tricks with your shadow huh? This is exactly what turned me away from you in the first place." Julia said.

"I'M NOT A TRICK OR AN ILLUSION OF ANY SORT. I AM KING STANLEY HI HA-" "And nothing of value was lost when you stopped liking me." Ari interrupted. "Marlene is waiting for me. I must really be off now."

Ari exited the gates of Tenel with Stan cursing as he always does when the entire village laughs at him. "If I wasn't condemned to your shadow again slaveboy I WOULD HAVE BURNED DOWN YOUR VILLAGE!!!"

"I hate to say it King Stan but you are gonna have to get used to it until we end Beiloune."

"I wouldn't have to get used to it if YOU took the hit instead stupid slave boy!"

Ari walked through Tenel forest with Stan cursing at him the whole time. Just before they reach the bridge, they hear a familiar voice. "AWAY WITH YOU FOUL GHOST!!!"

"Well if it isn't thunderthighs herself. That lousy hero Rosalyn seems to be in a bit of trouble. Let's watch her get beaten silly."

"I'LL FINISH YOU WHERE YOU STAND!!!" Yelled Rosalyn.

With a mighty lunge, Rosalyn thrusted her Rapier at the ghost. However, she didn't see the stone on the ground and ends up tripping, breaking her blade against a boulder.

"GWA HAHAHAHA!!! It would seem the fat in her thighs have affected her balance. Let's watch her- WOAH SLAVEBOY! SLOW DOWN!"

Without even thinking, Ari rushed to Rosalyn's aid. With a great swing of his gear sword, he quickly dispatches the ghost.

"Are you okay Rosalyn?" Ari said worriedly.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Ironic isn't it? Bridge we met at where i saved you is where I would end up being rescued by you."

"GWA HAHAHAHA! It's not surpising to see that you aren't considering the fact that you have enough fat to cushion any impact."

"Ari, why is HE back in your shadow?" Rosalyn said.

"It's a long story. Looks like your Rapier bit the dust. It's a shame. That was a pretty good Rapier." Ari said.

"You can almost say the same about your Gear Sword. Why is it so poorly maintained?" Rosalyn said.

"Wait, What?" Ari looked at his blade and saw the dings and dents in the blade's edge.

"That's not even the worst. There's a crack near the hilt of the blade." Rosalyn pointed out.

"Ah! That might have happened when I fought Beiloune."

"You fought Beiloune?!?!" Rosalyn said with disbelief.

"Slaveboy, why don't you tell fatty everything." Stan said.

Ari began to explain everything, from Beiloune's sudden return, to Marlene's kidnapping and Stan's loss of his body.

"My gosh Ari, it must be so hard for you." Said Rosalyn

" It is. I have an Idea though. We need to get the old group back together." Said Ari. "I'm heading to Madril to see if Kisling is still there."

"He should be. We also need to buy new weapons."

"Good thing I got this sword from the Tenel Blacksmith. It shoud be enough to defend us until we get ahold of some better equipment." said Ari.

"So we are gonna assemble our team of crackpots again huh? You weak slaveboy." Stan muttered.

"You Idiot! We're going to need all the help we can get." Rosalyn snaped.

"We? Who said you can come lard butt? Stan said.

"Like it or not, i'm coming to help Ari. That and, YOU STILL HAVE TO TURN MY SHADOW BACK TO NORMAL!!! I've been hunting you for the past 3 years for you to turn my shadow back." Rosalyn said.

"I'm glad you're as dumb as you are fat. You never even bothered to check my slave's house." Stan said.

"They're at it again." Ari sighed to himself.

The odd trio continued their trek to Madril. Stan and Rosalyn bickered the whole way while Ari can do nothing but keep moving. When they finally reach Madril...

"Why can't you go away thunderthighs?" Stan said.

"For the last time, I'm going to help Ari wether or not you like it." Rosalyn said. "I'm going to help Ari not just to save Marlene but to also help him be rid of you."

"Good lord. They've been at it since the bridge. Can someone put me out of my misery?" Ari thought to himself.

Upon entering Madril, Ari sees that not much has changed.

"I'm gonna get us a room at the inn." Rosalyn said. "You just look for Kisling. He should be on the second floor, in the research building."

"I will. Thank you Rosalyn." Ari said.

"At last, the cow makes herself useful" Stan said.

"Will you give it a rest already?!" Rosalyin yelled.

"Then why don't you just leave if yo-" Ari began to walk away before Stan could finish his sentence.

"Why are you walking away slaveboy?" Stan asked. "I wasn't finished."

"I know you weren't. You two have been arguing so much that I have a headache." Ari thought to himself. "We gotta find Kisling. The sooner we find him, the sooner we move on to the next town right?"

"Ah, good thinking slaveboy." Stan said. "Maybe we can shut the gears down like we tried to do before James accidentaly knocked you out."

Ari and Stan head toward the elevator to the second floor of Madril. They board it and make thier way to the top. Ari begins to think about Marlene and how much he already misses her. He begins to think to himself about many things regaurding what happend in the past 24 hours. "Why did Beiloune come back? Why'd he take Marlene away? Is Marlene okay? Will I ever be able to find her? Will I ever get to feel her warmth again? Will I be able to stop Bei-" "SLAVEBOY!!! Stop spacing out. We've reached the top." Stan said.

The elevator doors open and Ari spots Kisling Lecturing where a teen idol with horns first got her start. The crowd around Kisling is small and don't really seem intersted.

"He doesn't seem to be drawing in too big of a crowd." Ari said.

"Of course he isn't. Who listens to that Crackpot Doctor anyways?" Stan said.

"Other scientist seem to." Ari stated.

"That's because they're all quacks."Stan said.

"ARI! My, it has been a long time. Kisling said. "Hmm? What's this? Seem to have that 2 dimensional anomaly dwelling in your shadow again. Care to explain?"

Ari explains the events that took place to Kisling. He includes running into Rosalyn and and the damage that was done to the Gear Sword during the battle with Beiloune.

"I see." said Kisling with a look of intruigue on his face. "Luckly I can help you with your blade at least. Just drop your blade off with our research scientist."

"Wait! Do you just wanna do some sort of analsys to my sword?" said Ari.

"Yes but, there is a reason. The man that assembled the Gear Sword was once a great scientist. He disappeard for many years until he was found again in a cottage at Po Pos Snowfield. Unfortunately, he was found dead" Kisling said.

"Are you serious?" Ari asked.

"Unfortunately I am." Kisling said "It's a shame. He probably passed away due to old age. Luckily he left behind some notes. We should be able to get your Gear Sword battle ready... in about 2 weeks."

"2 WEEKS?!?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Ari said in disbelief. "I kinda need it as soon as possible."

"That can't happen. We can barely understand that man's handwriting as it is. We've got a good idea what it says but we've never implimented the data into use before." Kisling said. "Also, in order to make sure your weapon gets repaired to fit you just right, I will have to accompany you on your journey."

"Does that mean you're coming with us?" Ari said.

"Of course." said Kisling. "I can't pass up the opportunity to bear witness to supernatural activity. The life of a researcher has become quite dull. I can use this time ponder new theories. If I remember correctly, Beiloune mentioned that he created this world. I'd like to get more data on the subject. I assume Her Parasol Hero Rosalyn is with you?"

"Yes she is. Why?" Ari said.

"Excellent. We are bound to see alot of paranormal activity with her around." Kisling said.

"It does seem that ghost are attracted to her extrordinarly large behind." Stan said.

"Whatever. I'm gonna rest up and see if I can find out anything on the whereabouts of Linda, Epros, and Big Bull." Ari said.

"Big Bull has a gym in Po Pos Snowfield. Linda and Epros joined the circus so I don't know where they are." Kisling said.

"The circus should be around Rashelo at this time of year. We'll head there tommorrow. Right now I need to get some new equipment and rest up. I still haven't recovered completely from the fight against Beiloune." Ari said.

"Humph. Normally i'd make you go there anyways but you need to fight in the best condition possible in order to make my conquest." Stan said. "Aren't I a good master?"

"I know it's because you need my shadow to exist but thanks Stan." Ari said.

After dropping his Gear Sword off at the research facility, Ari picks up some supplies. He can't find any blades that surpasses the quality of the blade given to him by the blacksmith at Tenel. He then goes back to Madril Inn to rest for the day. At night fall however...

"Darn it, I can't sleep. I'm too worried about Marlene." Ari said to himself.

All Ari can do is stare at the celing and reminisce about the three years he lived with Marlene.

Chapter One: A new Journey

-END-


	3. Chapter 2: Dreaming of You

Okage 2 Chapter 2: Dreaming of the Past

Finding himself unable to sleep, Ari decided to see if remembering the stuff about Marlene would help him rest. It started to work. Here we look into Ari's dreams to see a part of what happened before Beiloune made his unexpected return.

It was three years ago that Marlene came into Ari's life. After returning from his journey, Ari is met with a pleasant surprise. His mother introduces him to a girl dressed in white. That girl was Marlene. The two of them walked into the home together, hand in hand with a smile on eachother's face. Nothing could have removed that smile, even when Stan came back to reclaim Ari as his slave.

"What a touching scene but, you are still my slave boy." Stan said

"Umm... Stan... Can it wait?" I just got home and-" "YOU don't have a choice in the matter. I, Evil King Stan, am still free to do whatever I want to you!" Stan interupted. "YOU will behave and come with me."

"Let me handle this Ari." Marlene said. "If I remember correctly, I own 70% of Ari while you only own 30%."

"Wait. You weren't the Marlene I made that deal with. How do you know that?" Stan said.

"I don't know how to explain it but it was like i was able to see and here through the doll version of me. It's how I know about Ari and you Evil King Stan." Marlene said.

"But the person I struck a deal with was a doll. It shouldn't even count." Stan said.

Ari and Marlene spot something fall from the sky with a massive thud. Stan turns to see what it is. A pair of legs are sticking out from the ground. A bright, white light glows as the legs dissapear and James sprouts out from the ground.

"Master, if I may speak a word of advice?" James asked. "You have to remember that Ari just came back from a very long adventure. A good master would give his servants a break. If you overwork you slave, he won't be able to work as efficiently."

"You do bring up a good point James." Stan Said. "Very well then. Slaveboy, you've earned yourself a little vacation."

Alot of things changed with Marlene's arival. Everything in Ari's home seemed brighter. His mother seemed more cheery than usual with Marlene helping in the kitchen. Ari started to get alot of romantic advice from Annie and his father. Ari's grandparents would often start talking about their first years of romance. Even Stan softened up with Marlene's arival. Stan started ordering Ari around alot less. It would seem that all it took was a bit of home cooking.

"Stan, would you like to join us for supper this evening?" said Ari's mother.

"Ehh, why not?" said Stan. "This will be the first time i've had food in over 300 years."

Stan's first time at the dinner table was also the first time everyone had a dish prepared by Marlene.

"Hmm. This stew is good but not great. Did you try anything different with it today?" Annie asked.

"I must agree." Said Ari's father. "This doesn't have as much flavor as usuall."

"The meat is cut small enough for me to enjoy." Said Ari's Grandpa. "I'm not complaining but, there aren't enough vegetables in it. You kinda missed the ball this time."

"I didn't cook it." Ari's mother said. "Marlene was the one who made dinner."

Marlene looked down in embarassment.

"You'll get better with time." Ari's grandmother said. Ari decided to try it himself.

"This taste great." Ari said.

"You're just saying that." Marlene said

"I really mean it. I like this stew alot." Ari said.

"Trying to schmooze your way into her heart slaveboy?" Stan said. "But I must agree with slaveboy." Realizing how nice he just sounded, he quickly said; "But what do I know. I haven't had real food in 300 years."

Ari and Marlene would often be seen in town together running errands for Ari's mother. The first time was awkward though as everybody talked about them. Afterall, no one had ever seen Ari with any girl besides his sister, much less a girl that wasn't from the village.

"Ah, so the name of your village is named Tenel?" Marlene said

"Yeah. This is where we get everything for our home." Ari said.

"A great hero like you must have been popular growing up here." Marlene said. "You must have been a real lady killer."

"Yeah...something like that." was all Ari can say.

They walked through the gate. Upon entering the gate, they were greeted by the villagers. Some were there to congradulate Ari for making back from his adventure. All of them wanted to know more about the mysterious girl that Ari had walked in with. It wasn't a big deal. Ari and Marlene were mor than happy to answer everyone's questions. They completed the errands on time, even with everyone stoping them to ask questions. Just as the were about to leave through the gate however, Ari hears the voice of an unrequited childhood crush.

"So who is this?" the voice said.

Ari turned pale for a second. He turned around to see Julia.

"So?" Julia said impatiently. "Are you gonna answer my question?"

Ari managed to regain his composure on time.

"Yeah. This is Marlene. She started living with my family a couple days ago" Ari said.

"Nice to meet you." Marlene said. "So how do you and Ari know eachother?"

Ari felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"He used to have a crush on me." Julia said.

"She had to cut to the chase." Ari thought to himself.

"How interesting." Marlene said. "Oh! Ari, we better get back home otherwise your mother and I won't be able to make dinner tonight."

"Right." Ari said somewhat releived. "We should get back. Bye Julia."

Along the way home, Ari was looking at Marlene. He was surpised at the calm demeanor on Marlene's face even though she just came face to face with Ari's old crush.

"Is something wrong?" Marlene asked

"Huh, oh. Nothing is wrong." Ari stammered. " You weren't bothered with meeting Julia?"

"Why would I be?" Marlene asked. "Is it because she was your old crush?"

"Yeah." Ari said with an embarassed look on his face. "What did you think of her by the way?"

"She seemed like the controlling type. The kind that would take advantage of a person's kindness." Marlene said. "Sorry if it felt like i was rushing but, I couldn't stand to be around her for too long."

"Don't worry about it." Ari said. "I wanted to get away from her too."

"Tee hee. You're so cute right now Ari."

"Huh? What?" Ari said not believing what he heard.

"Nothing." Marlene said flirtingly. "Race you home."

Marlene started running towards the house. Ari trailed behind.

NO FAIR! I'M CARRYING ALL OF THE STUFF!" Ari yelled.

A couple months later, the circus would once again find itself outside the small village of Tenel. For one week, Ari would find himself the most nervous he's ever been. Even if they have been living together for a while, Ari had to muster up all the courage that he had to ask Marlene out on a date to the circus. This was certainly a challenge because the last time he asked out a girl, he got crushed. Ari decided to plan his move in the basement.

"How do I go about this? Should I just go out and ask her?" Ari thought to himself. "No, that's so ordinary. Ugh. How do i do this?"

Just then, Annie walks in to see Ari pensively thinking to himself.

"I had a feeling you'd be in here you dork. Trying to figure out how to ask Marlene to the circus?" Annie said.

"How can you tell?" Ari said. "Is it that obvious?"

"It was written on your face ever since you've heard the circus was coming." Annie said. "So... Did you figure out how you're gonna do it?"

"Not really." Ari said. "I really don't know what to do."

"You're so pathetic." Said Annie "It's easier than you think. You gotta make it as romantic as possible. Get her some flowers and candy."

"That sounds more like something I would do if she was my lover." Ari said.

"You have to spoil the girl Ari." Annie said.

"I know for sure that she isn't the spoiled type." Ari said. "Maybe that will work on you but not her."

"Are you implying something?" Annie asked.

"Kind of... I'm gonna go upstairs." Ari said.

Ari managed to escape the wrath of her sister unharmed. He decided that this is something he should think about with fresh air. Before he was able to exit the door however...

"Slaveboy, you seem tense for some reason. Is something wrong?" Stan asked.

"Where'd you come from and why do you keep coming to my house." Ari asked.

"Don't take that tone with me boy. And the reason why i'm coming here is because I like Marlene's cooking." Stan said.

"I did noticed you only come here on her night to cook... whatever." Ari said. "You wanted to know the reason why I'm tense right now right? I wanna ask Marlene to the circus but I don't know how to go about it."

"GWA HAHAHA. Is that all slaveboy?" Stan said. "This is no problem. 300 years ago I had many women at my feet." Stan said.

"What's your secret Stan?" Ari said.

"Well it's very easy." Stan said. "All you have to do is seize them. JUST TAKE THEM AWAY. CHAIN THEM UP. THEY ARE YOURS TO CONTROL."

"Uhh... Stan... I'M NOT TRYING TO ENSLAVE HER!!!" Ari said.

"Hmph! Well you can forget me ever giving you advice ever again." Stan said. "I'll have you know that I was trying to be a good master to my slave."

"Ugh... this was a mistake." Ari thought to himself.

"Sorry Stan. Maybe some other time." Ari said.

Ari decided to head to town. He thought some time in Tenel would do him some good. It probably would have worked if it wasn't for the fact that Julia was right at the gate.

"Well if it isn't you Ari." Julia said. "Looks like something is bothering you. I wonder if it involves Marlene."

Ari suddenly turned pale.

"Looks like I hit the nail on the head." Julia said. "I don't blame you though. Every guy in the village has been fawning over her. I bet a bunch of people have already asked her on a date to the circus."

Ari stayed silent.

"So that's all it takes to make you less of a man? If only I was able to do that earlier. Too bad I already have a date for that night. See you around Ari." Julia said teasingly as she walked away.

"What the hell did i see in her again?" Ari asked himself. "She did let out an interesting bit of information though. It sounds like I should say something before someone asks her out."

"Ask who out?" Marlene said from behind.

Ari suddenly found his face get hot. His heart started beating faster. His breathing started to get shallow. It took the greatest amount of effort for Ari to regain his composure in order to face Marlene.

"Uhhh... Hi Marlene." Ari said.

"Your face is all red." Marlene said. "Are you sick or something?"

"No... I'm fine." Ari said.

"It's now or never." Ari thought to himself.

"Are you free next week?" Ari asked.

"Yeah...why do you ask?" Marlene started to blush a little.

Ari took a deep breath. "Do you wanna go to the circus with me?"

"Uhh...Yeah... I'd love to go with you." Now Marlene's face was red.

"Really? You mean it? That's Great. What was I worried about again?" Ari said.

"What was that last part?" Marlene asked.

"Nothing. C'mon, I'll walk home with you." Ari said. "By the way... has anyone else asked you yet?"

"Yeah, alot of people did. I turned them all down though." Marlene said.

"I have no idea why i'm gonna ask this but, why?" Ari asked.

Marlene started to blush. "Because I was waiting for the right guy." Marlene said.

"Are you talking about me" Ari said.

"C'mon Ari. Let's get home. I'll make your favorite dessert tonight."

"Okay then... I'm looking forward to it." Ari said.

The night of the circus came. Ari was waiting for Marlene in the hallway. Beads of sweat were collecting on his forehead. His breathing became shallow. The wait was becoming unbearable. He probably would have keeled over if his sister didn't spot him on her way to the door.

"Hey Ari." Annie said. "Waiting for Marlene to come out?"

"Yeah." Ari said. "I'm assuming you're going to meet some guy?"

"Yep." Annie said. "I was gonna meet him early but..."

"But?" Ari asked.

"Seeing you as nervous as you are is just too sad." Annie said

"You can tell?" Ari said.

"It's soooo obvious you dork." Annie said. "What are you so nervous for?"

"Uhhh...well..." Ari said pensively. "It's the first time Marlene and I have gone out on a date."

"Yeah. I don't blame you. How long did it take you to ask her?" Annie said.

"What was that last part?" Ari asked.

"Nothing." Annie said teasingly. "Anywho... You gotta be more confident. Niether of you are gonna have a good time if you are so nervous."

"True...Okay then. I'm gonna take some deep breaths and calm down now." Ari said.

"There we go." Annie said. "Besides, you two were meant for eachother. Opposites do attract."

"What are you talking about?" Ari asked.

"Well, she's cute and popular and you're not popular and you look like a dork." Annie said sticking her toungue out.

Ari tried to grab his sister. "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Before he can get ahold of her, he hears Marlene's door opening.

"What's going on out there?" Marlene asked. "What's that yelling all about?"

"Nothing." Ari said. "Just telling Annie to be careful and have fun right Annie?"

"Yep." Annie said. "I'm going to see my date now. Have fun you two."

Annie walked out the door.

"Uhh.. Marlene? Are you coming down yet?" Ari asked.

"I will." Marlene said. "I'm just a little shy right now."

"Why?" Ari asked.

"Your mom insisted that I try on this dress." Marlene said. "It may look a little familiar to you. Try not to be too shocked okay?"

"What makes you say that?" Ari asked.

Marlene then made her way down the stairs. The dress she was wearing looked similar to the one that the "Doll Marlene" wore. She was even wearing red shoes. Ari just stood there blushing. Not because he was shocked at the dress but, because he was awestruck at Marlene's beauty.

"Ari what's wrong?" Marlene asked.

"Nothing's wrong. You look beautiful tonight." Ari said.

Marlene started to blush. "Uhh... Thank you Ari."

"You're welcome." Ari said. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah. We'll be late if we don't hurry." Marlene said.

Ari and Marlene made there way to the Circus tent at a brisk place. When they reached the enterance, Ari was caught off guard by who was waiting for him.

"Well, it's been awhile hasn't it Ari. You've changed considerably since our last encounter."

"Block! It has been too long. What's going on? What are you doing outside?"

"Waiting for you." Block said. "Come. I've saved some good seats for you and your friend."

"Thank you block." Ari said.

"No problem. Just make sure you two meet me backstage after the show okay?"

"Will do." Ari replied.

Block went around to a back enterance. Ari and Marlene walked into the main enterance.

"Do you know him?" Marlene asked.

"It's a long story." Ari said. "Let's just say he helped me out during a tough time."

"I have to start the show soon." Block said. "You two better get inside."

"Yes sir." Ari and Marlene said simultaneously. They both let out a giggle on the way in.

Ari and Marlene made their way to their seats. It was a tight squeeze trying to get past the audience.

"Wow! Front row!" Marlene said. "You have such a nice friend."

"I know." Ari said.

Ari took a look around from his seat. The atomsphere was full of excitement. The crowd was loud and restless. In the center stage, there was a seesaw and a tall platform near it. There was a giant ball near the edge of the ring. The Pillars supporting the tent had platforms on them connected to eachother by a rope. A trapeeze set was hooked up to the pillars to keep them from swinging. Just then, the lights suddenly went off.

"Are they starting?" Marlene asked.

"I guess so." Ari said.

The spotlights went on. The lights focused on Block. Block started talking into a megaphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Tenel. Today we bring you what promises to be our best show yet. For our opening act, we'd like to treat you to our most nimble actrobats."

Four men dressed in leotards made their enterance with very graceful flips. They made their way to the platform and seesaw. Two of them got on the seesaw while the other two made a human tower. The two on the seesaw went up and down. They timed their jumps and landings so that they went higher and higher. When the one closest to the human tower got as high as he can go, he backfliped towards the human tower.

"What is he trying to do? He's going to get hurt." Marlene said.

The acrobat then made a successful landing on to the human tower.

"That's so cool!" Marlene said in facination. The crowd cheered in amazement.

Block got back on the megaphone.

"And now for the next act. We present to you a display of great courage. Our next act for the evening is the high wire balance act."

One of the men from the last act climbed up one of the pillar and took a pole with him for balance. He then begun the treacharous walk across the rope.

"Is he seriously gonna wak across that?!" Marlene said in astonishment.

"I guess so" Ari said.

About midway across the rope, the man stopped. He then started to flip forward in place.

"Ah! He's crazy!" Marlene said.

The man then made his way across to the other platform and bowed. The crowd clapped and cheered as the spotlight made its way back to Block.

"The next act is a highflying act filled with peril. The next act is the Highflying Trapeeze Swing."

A man climbed one pillar while a woman climbed the other. The woman started swinging on the trapeeze. She transitioned from swinging from her hands to swinging from her legs. She then started doing flips while clinging on to the trapeeze.

"She's so graceful." Marlene said.

The man on the other side started to swing and do tricks.

"He's really good too." Marlene said.

The man changed his position so that he's clinging to the trapeeze with his legs. The woman went back to the platform to reset.

"What's gonna happen now?" Marlene asked

"I don't know." Ari said. "I missed the circus the last time it was here."

The woman took off from the platform hanging on to the trapeeze. At the peak of her swing, she let go of the trapeeze and did two flips in the air. The man swinging by his legs then caught her by the arms. They both swung safely to the platform and took a bow.

"That's so cool!" Marlene said excitedly

Block got back on the megaphone.

"Our next act for the evening shall be entertaining. In this next act, we send out the clowns."

The spotlight then turned on to an enterance. Many clowns started to come out. Some were juggling pins. Some were juggling balls. Others danced around throwing pies at eachother.

"They're kind of... creepy." Marlene said.

"Just smile and wave Marlene." Ari said.

One clown picked up a bucket and threw water onto a clown on a unicycle who was carrying flowers. The crowd laughed. Another clown then picked up a bucket and ran towards Ari and Marlene.

"KYAA! HE'S AIMING FOR US!" Marlene yelled.

She grabbed Ari and held on to him tightly. Ari held her too and did his best to shield her. The clown emptied the bucket on to them. Instead of water however, confetti came out. The crowd laughed and Ari looked up.

"Marlene, you can let go now." Ari said. "It's just confetti."

"Huh? Really?" Marlene looked up. "Ah! They got us good."

Marlene then realized that she was still holding on to Ari. She let go and immedietly turned red from embarassment.

"Sorry Ari." Marlene said. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Don't be sorry." Ari said. "I thought it was cute."

"You wierdo." Marlene said. Her face turned even redder. Ari decided to take a chance and held her hand.

"Let's just enjoy the show okay Marlene?"

She started to blush less. "Okay Ari."

Ari looked at Block. Block was dying with laughter. The spotlights shifted to the clowns entrance again. This time a giant rat with a pink parasol came pirouetting out.  
"Hmmm... He looks familiar." Ari said.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Marlene asked.

"Ah! I've fought him before." Ari said. "He joined the circus after he lost to me. I can't believe that's what they have him doing."

The rat started to dance around the ring. He then jumped on to the ball and started to dance. He went around the ring while spinning on the ball with one foot.

"He doens't look like much of a fighter." Marlene said.

"He actually caused alot of trouble in Madril." Ari said. "But that's a story that will have to wait."

The clowns began to make their exit off the stage. The rat follwed them, still dancing on the ball. The spotlight went back to block.

"Ladies and gentlemen. For tonight's final act, we proudly bring you 'The Great Magician Epros' and his lovely assistant Linda!"

The lights went out. The spotlights focused on a blonde-haired man wearing wearing a tuxedo. He stood on the tightrope as if he were balancing effortlessly. He smiled at the crowd. Then he fell forward and dove headfirst toward the ground. Marlene closed her eyes in terror while Ari just smiled.

"Looks like he's going all out with his tricks tonight." Ari said.

"What?" Marlene asked.

Seconds before he hit the floor, he slowed down and fliped forward, allowing him to land softly on his feet.

"No way!" Marlene said. "Don't tell me. You know him too?"

"Yep" Ari said.

Epros smiled at the crowd once again.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed the show. The end draws near, as you all know."

Ari spots Linda wheeling in a table with a top hat and door of some sort. She positioned the door so that the crowd saw it from the side.

"My first trick involves this door. I need a volunteer to please, step on the floor."

A man stood up behind Ari. "I gotta see this." he said.

"Ah! Perfect. Step on down. Hurry up before the crowed frowns." Epros said.

"So what's the trick?" The man asked.

"Excelent question. Just walk through the door. That's all you have to do. Nothing more." Epros said.

"Heh. Whatever you say bub." the man said.

He opened the door and walked through it. It seemed normal until everyone realized that he didn't come out the otherside. Epros then closed the door and set it on fire. He let it burn until nothing but embers remained on the ground. The crowed was shocked. Epros then held the hat in his hand

"Do not be alarmed. No harm came to him. He shall come from this hat when I tap it's brim."

Epros held the hat with the opening facing the bottom. He tapped the top of the hat 3 times. The man fell out of it, landing on his buttocks. The crowed cheered while the man looked around, disoriented and confused. Epros displayed a couple of tricks before the show was over. At the end of it all, Ari and Marlene go to see Block backstage.

"Ah, you remembered." said Block.

"Is there a reason behind this?" Ari asked.

"There's no real reason. Just wanted to say hi." Block said. "Epros and Linda requested it too."

"My my, it's been a long time. You seem to be doing fine." Epros said.

"Hey Ari. Long time no see. Do you know where Stan is?" Linda asked.

"He didn't wanna come." Ari said. "I'm pretty sure that the circus isn't his kind of place anyways."

"Aww. I was hoping he would cheer me up. They won't let me sing." Linda said.

"Can't imagine why?" Ari answered somewhat sarcastically.

"So Ari, we gotta ask. This girl with you, is she your girlfriend?" Block asked.

"Ah! This is Marlene." Ari said.

"Hello." was all Marlene was able to say.

"But we saw her... turn into a doll." Linda said in shock.

"I guess I can explain it all." Ari said.

Ari talked about how he came across her and how it surprised him to see her too.

"Wow, that's so interesting." Linda said. "It's like you two were fated to meet... I wish I had the same thing going on with Stan."

The group chatted and shared stories untill it was finally time to go. On the way home Ari spots something shining off the road out of the corner of his eye.

"Marlene, can you wait here please?" Ari asked. "I'll be back in a jiffy."

"Okay Ari." Marlene said. "But please be quick. It's dangerous at night."

"I will." Ari said.

Ari went to investigate the shining object.

"Just as I thought." Ari said to himself. He picked it up and walked back to Marlene.

"Umm... Marlene. This is for you." Ari said shyly.

"It's so pretty. What is it?" Marlene asked.

"It's a Moonlight Flower. It's a flower that shines in the moonlight." Ari said.

Marlene put the flower in her hair.

"It's so pretty." Marlene said. "Thank you Ari. I'll cherish it forever."

"You're welcome Marlene." Ari said.

"Why are you so sweet to me?" Marlene asked.

"I love you." Ari said.

Ari realized what he said and covered his mouth. He looked down and turned red with embarassment.

"Ari... do you really mean that?" Marlene asked as she started to blush.

"Yeah... I do." Ari said. "It's been on my mind for a while... I didn't think it would come out like that though. Do you feel the same way?"

Marlene looked down. "I do... I... I love you too Ari."

The two of them embraced, just taking in eachother's warmth. They looked each other in the eyes. Slowly there faces came closer together. Just before they kissed, Marlene backed away.

"Ari... before we do this, can I ask you to do something for me?" Marlene asked.

"Go ahead." Ari said. "What do you want me to do."

"I want you to wake up." Marlene said.

"What?" Ari said.

"Just wake up...WAKE UP!!!"

Ari jolted awake. He looked up and saw Rosalyn standing over him.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Rosalyn said. "Do you always hug and kiss your pillow when you sleep?"

"No..." Ari said embarassed.

"I guess you were dreaming about her." Rosalyn said.

"Something like that." Ari said.

"Get packed up. We gotta start heading for Rashaelo." Rosalyn said.

"Yeah. I'll get moving." Ari said.

"Just wait for me Marlene. We'll finish that dream later." He thought to himself.

Okage 2 Chapter 2: Dreaming of the Past

-END-

Editors notes: Yeah... this chapter took way too long but, it was worth it in my opinion. Would have gotten it done sooner but school has been driving me crazy. Originally, this chapter was supposed to feature the three years that took place before the intro. I decided that would be too long after the start of my clinicals. I will admit that I made Julia seem like more of a bitch than she was in the actual game. But hey, I think any girl that only likes a guy because he was easy to control, is a bitch. In the circus scene, I purposely made Marlene seem somewhat childish. You gotta remember, in the game she was trapped in Triste for who knows how long when she went missing from Beiloune. That may have been a bit of a spoiler but why would you read this if you didn't beat the game? Am I right? Epros's dialogue drove me up the wall when I tried to write it. Poetry was never my strong point so trying to make him rhyme everytime he speaks was a bit of a headache for me. I might not make him speak alot when he comes back to the group. That is alot better than not making him rhyme at all in my opinion. The part where Ari confessed to Marlene was something from my own experience. I accidentally blurted out to my girlfriend that I loved her even after planning how I was gonna say it over and over again in my head. It's something that I feel would have fit Ari's personality after the first journey (the personality I intend on giving him anyways) because he goes from an overshadowed boy to someone with a voice but still has a bit of a hard time expressing himself (Another part borrowed from my actual life) . I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one might take longer to release assuming that school is gonna start getting in the way more. Untill next time, see ya.


	4. Chapter 3: Old Friends, New Enemies

Okage 2 Chapter 3: Old Friends and New Enemies

After getting packed and ready, Ari and Rosalyn made their way to the gate to Rumile plains. Waiting for them there was Kisling.

"I trust that everybody slept well?" Kisling said.

"You should have seen Ari this morning." Rosalyn said. "He was hugging and kissing his pillow."

"Be quiet Rosalyn." Ari said embarassed.

"Oh don't be like that." Rosalyn said. "It was kinda cute in a somewhat pathetic way."

Stan popped out from Ari's shadow.

"GWA HAHAH!!! I have to agree with fatass here for once." Stan said. "I always thought you were pathetic but this takes it to a new low."

"Would you quit saying i'm fat?!" Rosalyn said.

"Then lose some weight tubby." Stan said.

"Good lord. Here they go again." Ari said to Kisling. "Let's get moving shall we?"

"Excellent suggestion Ari." Kisling said. "I must ask you though Ari. How did you manage to survive the two of them arguing the whole way here?"

"You know I find myself asking the same thing?" Ari said.

Ari and company opened the gate and began their trek to Rashelo. There was a bridge over a small creek which separated the grassy area of the plain from a sandy area that would continue until there was an area filled with what appears to be old stone ruins. At that point, Rashelo would be nearby. The circus troupe that Linda and Epros is with would be just outside the entrance to Rashelo. Ari reached the bridge first.

"Well we've reached the first area. Let's keep going."

"You and Kisling should cross first. I have a feeling that fatty's weight would collapse the bridge if we all tried to cross that tiny thing." Stan said.

"At least I have weight you flimsy shadow." Rosalyn said.

Stan became furious. "Why you little..."

Before Stan could finish his sentence, Ari drew his sword.

"Guys! We got company!" He said.

Three ghost came at them from the other side of the bridge. Rosalyn drew her new rapier.

"I could use the anger management right now." Rosalyn said. "I'll take care of them. You guys just watch."

"Don't trip this time thunder thighs." Stan said.

Rosalyn didn't hear that comment. She had her eyes firmly fixed on the ghost.

"Such intense concentration." Kisling said. "I wonder what she has up her sleeve?"

Just then, in the blink of an eye, Rosalyn dashed almost as if she went straight through the ghost. The 3 ghost vanished, defeated by Rosalyn's intense speed. She put her Rapier back in its scabbard.

"I hope you payed attention Stan. When you're free of Ari, you will return my shadow back to it's original form or you will be on the receiving end of that technique." Rosalyn said. "I'll have you know that I developed it just for you."

"GWA HAHAHA!!! Why weren't you able to pull that off when we saved you back in Tenel Forest?" Stan said.

"Ugh. Just forget it." Rosalyn said. "Let's just keep moving."

The odd team started their trek again. Ari felt relief in seeing that Stan and Rosalyn weren'r arguing, unfortunately however...

"...And that theory closely coincides with my squid bubble theory which states that..."

"What did we need Kisling for again?" Ari asked himself as he listened to the new theories that Kisling had come up with during the past 3 years. Rosalyn decided to interrupt him.

"Why are you telling us all of this?"

"After seeing your display of strength, I feel that I should explain some of the theories that helped me in exponentially increasing the strength of my magic." Kisling said.

"All of those theories had a purpose?" Ari said. "It still sounds like nonsense to me."

"Then allow me to demonstrate." Kisling said A ghost is about to appear in front of us anyways."

"How do you know that?" Ari asked.

"That will be explained in my 'Timed apparitions theory'." Kisling said. "I'll explain later."

"Great going slaveboy. Now he's gonna keep on talking until we get to Rashelo." Stan said.

The group stood there, waiting for a ghost to appear. After a moment of stillness, Stan broke the silence.

"Well good going you quack. Your little theory about ghost probably wont even find where your mustache is on your face."

"It's not yet 100% accurate." Kisling said.

Rosalyn felt a chill down her spine. She turned around and saw a ghost.

"Ah, there it is!" she said surpised.

Kisling immediately pulled out his books and started casting his spell. A single bolt of lightning came down and struck the ghost with a loud boom. There was a small explosion and Ari was blown away a couple feet. When the smoke cleared, there was a large patch of black, scorched earth.

"Well, that was quite impressive." Rosalyn said.

"Thank you Rosalyn. It would seem that my theory worked." Kisling said.

"Urgh." was all Ari can say as he was trying to pick himself up. "That had quite a kick."

"DID YOU TRY TO KILL US!!!" Stan Yelled. "YOU SHOULD HAVE WARNED US IF IT WAS THAT POWERFUL!!!"

"I didn't know it would be that powerful." Kisling said. "I've never tested it before."

"Poor Ari." Rosalyn said.

After they let Ari recover, they started the trek to Rashelo again. Kisling was talking about his "Timed Apparition Theory" while Ari, Stan and Rosalyn tried to pay more attention to the scenery rather than Kisling. They finally reached the stone ruins area after crossing the sandy part of Rumile plains.

"A thought just hit me." Ari said. "Why don't we just use the stone circles? We could have just warped over here rather than walked."

"That would have been fine except for one thing..." Rosalyn said. "Wap Wap Island, the hub for the stone circles, sank about a year ago."

"You're kidding me." Ari and Stan said together.

"With the way Kisling is talking, I wish I was." Rosalyn said. Kisling was still going off to himself about new theories.

"That island was thousands of years old. It was bound to sink eventually." Rosalyn said.

"I bet it couldn't handle your weight." Stan said. "It probably collapsed when you stepped on it."

"Oh yeah?! Well then Stan, while you had your body, did you even manage to enslave one village?" Rosalyn asked.

"I took a vacation." Stan said.

"I bet you didn't enslave anybody because you can't you fake evil king." Rosalyn said.

Ari found himself with a strange group yet again. With Kisling's never ending talks about theories and Rosalyn constantly bickering with Stan, he wondered if he should have tried to save Marlene alone.

The team finally made it to the lake town of Rashelo. Ari felt somewhat relieved seeing that he won't have to deal with constant chatter of the team. Something looked wrong though. There was a mysterious fog hanging out over the lake. It covered the Aquatic Ruins where Ari and friends first met the doll Marlene.

"Hmmm... That's odd." Ari said.

"Well it is a town on top of a lake." Rosalyn said. "It's not unusual for there to be fog every now and then."

"Something about that fog feels... ominous." Ari said

"I concur." Kisling said. "It's my hypothesis that a fog of this nature could be hiding something dangerous."

"What? No crazy theory this time crackpot?" Stan asked.

"Well... I suppose that I could relate to my Weather Para-"

"Rosalyn, could you get a room at the inn?" Ari interrupted.

"Yeah. I'll see what's available."

"Kisling. Can you find out everything about that fog? I wanna know if it's normal or if there's something about it that should be a cause for concern."

"Right. What about you and Stan?" Said Kisling.

"We'll be heading for the circus tent." Ari said. "It's not to far from here so we should be fine."

The group split up. With Rosalyn and Kisling away in the town, Ari was able to take a small reprieve from the constant chatter of the group. After crossing a small that crossed over the delta of the stream, Ari spotted the circus tent entrance. They walked through to be greeted by Block.

"Well if it isn't Ari. And what's this? It would seem that a certain someone has made their way back into your shadow." Block said. "You also seem to be missing someone."

Ari felt a small ache in his heart. He grimaced as he looked down on the floor.

"It would seem i've hit a touchy subject." Block said.

"It's alright." Ari said. "I'll explain later. Right now I need to see Epros and Linda."

"I see." Block said. "Follow me then."

They walked over into a back part of the tent. It appeared to be a dressing room. It was there where Ari and Stan saw Linda and Epros.

"Lookie Epros! It's Stan and Ari." Linda said. "They let me have my microphone back. I've been taking lessons so now i'm no longer just Epros's assistant. I advertise for the circus."

"Good for you Linda." Ari said

"About time you got lessons." Stan said.

"My my, what a pleasant surprise. It's been so long I cannot believe my eyes. It's Ari and Stan the evil king. I wonder what news you two bring." Epros said

"It's not good news, i'll tell you that much." Ari said. "You'll never guess who came back."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Linda asked.

Ari looked down. "Beiloune came back...and he took Marlene away."

Block, Linda and Epros were all shocked as Ari recalled the details that took place just a couple days ago.

"I see. That is quite serious indeed." Block said.

"Aww, poor Ari and poor Stan." Linda said.

"I'm gonna make him pay for draining my powers." Stan said.

"This seems like quite test. Would you like our aid in this Quest?" Epros said.

"That's up to Block to decide." Ari said. "I don't know how long it's going to take us."

"I'm not sure if I can allow that." Block said.

"BLOCK! THAT'S SO MEAN OF YOU!!! Can't you see they need our help?" Linda said wide eyed.

"Fine. I'm only letting you take our stars because you are my friend Ari." Block said. "Just make sure you succeed."

"Bear in mind Block that I don't plan on failing." Ari said. "Not when someone I love is in trouble."

"BAH! To hell with that woman of yours." Stan said. "I just want my powers back."

"Coach!" Linda said. "Be nice to your slave."

"Ari happens to be a friend. Because of this, I'll help him to no end." Epros said.

"Thanks you guys." Ari said. "I greatly appreciate this."

With that,the team has grown by two more members. All that remains is one. Ari, Linda and Epros made their way to Rashelo where Rosalyn and Kisling were waiting. As they entered, Kisling was already awaiting them at the inn.

"Ah! Linda! Epros! So nice to see you again." Kisling said.

"Hey! You're that crazy scientist!" Linda asked.

"Ah Kisling, her words be true. There isn't a scientist crazier than you." Epros said.

"Good to see you too Epros." Kisling said "The pleasantries will have to wait though. Ari! I've been asking about the fog."

"So what did you find out?" Ari asked.

"Well, that fog is not normal indeed. It appeared around the same time you said Beiloune returned. Rashelo has seen fog before but this fog has stays at the Aquatic Ruins except at night." Kisling said.

"I guess that's kinda wierd." Ari said.

"That's not all. Everybody reported something about strange noises coming from the Ruins. The noises sounded like some kind of guitar mixed with someone yelling. They sent in a team from the Hero's club to investigate but..."

"But?" Ari asked

"They never returned." Kisling said. "Before I forget, I have this flyer that was posted the night that the fog came into town. I thought you might want to look at it."

Ari took the flyer from Kisling's hands. It read:

**HELP WANTED!!!**

**Looking to strike it big in the world of rock? Well look no further friend. Get ready to shred with the best. Don't just headbang from the sidelines. This is your chance to gain the fame of a real rock star. That doesn't mean just anybody can join this band. Right now we're holding auditions for these positions:**

**Drummer**

**Bassist**

**Pianist**

**Backup Guitarist**

**A hate for authority is a must. You must also have a love for these types of music**

**Heavy Metal**

**Death Metal**

**Clasic Rock**

**Grunge**

**Alternative Rock fans need not apply. Come join us today!**

**Signed,**

**The Rockstar Evil King**

"You're kidding me!" Ari said. "We have to deal with Evil Kings again?"

"WHAT!" Stan yelled. "DIDN'T YOU BRING THE MAP O' EVIL KINGS WITH YOU?"

"I didn't think we'd need it this time." Ari said.

"USELESS SLAVEBOY!!! JAMES! WHERE ARE YOU?!?! BRING ME THE MAP O' EVIL KINGS"

A white light came from beneath the water. James flew out of the water and on to the deck... without any clothes on.

"Thats more of anyone than I need to see." Linda said.

"Oh my! Pardon me master." James said. A black cloud surrounded James. When it cleared, he had his clothes back on.

"My apologies. I was taking a bath when I heard you call so I jumped out without thinking and grabbed the map."

"Just give slaveboy the map." Stan said with a tone of disgust. "What's it say slaveboy?"

Ari took the map and read it aloud.

_"Rashelo shall see a concert at the Aquatic Ruins. Be wary of the Symphony of Destruction."_

Rosalyn walked out of the inn to see everyone gathered there.

"Well, if it isn't Linda and Epros." Rosalyn said

"It's the Headband Chick." Linda said.

"Ah! If it isn't the lovely Rosalyn." Epros said. "How are you? How have you been?"

"Quite fine, despite having to deal having to deal with Stan." Rosalyn said.

"I'm Sorry. What did you say? I couldn't hear you over your booming thighs." Stan said.

"Before this gets out of hand AGAIN, I'm gonna say that we need to get a boat right away." Ari said. "I assume you know what's going on Rosalyn?"

"There was a flyer in the hotel. We better take care of that before it becomes a problem." Rosalyn said.

"It's settled then. We're going to the Aquatic ruins to investigate." Ari said.

The group made their way to the dock where they spotted the boatmaster. He saw Ari, Rosalyn, and Kisling.

"You three look familiar." said the boatmaster. "Ah! I remember you guys. You were the three that had to go to the ruins to save Princess Marlene."

Ari felt his heart ache again.

"We need a boat." Rosalyn demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." the boatmaster said.

"Why not?!"

"Argh. You've heard of the disappearance of the heroes who investigated the ruins haven't you?" The boatmaster said. "The Mayor of the town has declared the ruins off limits because of that."

"We may not have to go." Ari said. "Look at the fog."

The fog started to creep it's way closer to Rashelo. A strange noise was heard. It became louder as the fog got closer.

"Get ready guys." Ari said as he drew his sword.

The fog got closer and closer. This time they heard voices.

"_Smooooke on the water. Fire in the sky_."

The sky suddenly blazed orange, seeming as if were on fire.

"What the heck?" Ari said.

Just then the fog started to clear to reveal the silhouette of a man riding what appeared to be a platform with bat wings.

"HELLO RASHELO!!! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!"

"We're right here. You don't have to yell." Linda said. "This is why I prefer pop."

"Ah! You must be the group that Beiloune told be about." the man said.

The fog cleared enough for everyone to see the man. He wore black pants with holes teared into them at the knees and an unbuttoned denim jacket that had the sleeves ripped off. Underneath the jacket was a black shirt with a large white skull printed on to it. He had on a purple headband and purple wrist bands on each wrist. He was playing a Flying V Les Paul guitar that had small spikes built into the side of the body of the guitar. His hair was blonde and short. It was spiked out at the sides. At the tip of each spike was a dab of red.

"What do you know about Beiloune?" Ari asked.

"Not much kid. He just told me to play a little number for you guys."

"Who are you anyways?" Rosalyn asked.

"ME? I am..." He started to play a heavy guitar riff. The guitar roared as he started to play his notes faster and higher. The everyone covered the ears. He stayed at the peak notes for a bit before decending the notes as fast as possible.

"I AM THE ROCKSTAR EVIL KING!!!"

Everyone looked up and saw that his strings were smoking. He stopped playing for a bit to let his strings cool off.

"He's got some pretty fast fingers." Rosalyn said.

"Are my ears bleeding?" Linda asked.

As soon as his strings stopped smoking, he started to play again.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta go. Before I leave though, let me play a song just for you guys." the Rockstar Evil King said.

He started to play a fast guitar riff. Purple rays of energy came out with each note he played.

"GET OFF THE DECK!!!" Ari yelled.

Everyone jumped into the water as the purple rays pounded the dock. Each ray exploded on impact, pulverizing the dock into pieces.

"We can't have a good concert at this place. Meet me at the ruins if you wanna see the show." the Rockstar Evil King said.

Ari climbed back on to the pier of Rashelo.

"WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT BEILOUNE?!?!?!" Ari yelled.

"Why?" the Evil King said. "CUZ I'M TNT!!!"

An explosion of smoke came from the Rockstar Evil King's guitar. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

Everybody else climbed out of the water and back on to the pier. Ari stood there, clinching the hilt of the blade untill his knuckles turned white. He was starring at the ruins with eyes that could kill. Rosalyn came up to him.

"Ari. You need to calm down." Rosalyn said, "There's no way you'll be able to fight him properly if you're like this."

"I know Rosalyn. I was just hoping to get some answers from him."

"I don't think he'll tell us anything."

"I know. That's why i'll beat it out of him."

Stan came forth from Ari's shadow. "That's right slaveboy. We're gonna take some of my power back from him too."

"You saw what he did though." Linda said. "Do we have some sort of plan?"

"Yeah." Ari said. "Let's just say that he's gonna be hitting a bad note or two."

Chapter 3: Old Friends and New Enemies

-END-

Editor's note: Looks like Kisling and Rosalyn got better. Stan does bring up a point about that rescue though. Why didn't Rosalyn watch her step the first time? Also poor Ari. I'm being kinda mean to him in what he has to go through with Kisling, Rosalyn and Stan. I'm gonna warn everybody ahead of time: It might get meaner. Linda's singing might have gotten better. We'll see by how much in the next chapter. It would also seem that Ari has noticed something. This chapter was pretty done pretty fast in comparison to the chapter before this. Writing the end of it was really fun too. The Rockstar Evil King is probably going to be my favorite evil king in this fanfic. He was inspired by a boss in the game God Hand. You will see him in this video: .com/watch?v=BMm1zplykEg.Too bad the guy playing kills him first. If you wanna see the insanity of the game that is God Hand, I recomend this video: .com/watch?v=S_ajHICMvh4. The guy playing in that video is enraiharuka. He seems to be doing a hitless run which is quite a feat considering that just going through the game without dying too many times is already an accomplishment. For the Rockstar Evil King's attack style, in case you can't tell, I made it so that cetain lyrics or song titles will affect his attack whenever he sings them while playing his guitar. Here are the songs I used in this chapter:

Symphony of Destruction - Megadeth

Smoke on the Water - Deep Purple

TNT - ACDC

I got this done in a weekend. Just to let you guys know, I'm gonna try to post every Thursday regardless of how early I finish it. Anyways, read, review and enjoy. See you around.


	5. Chapter 4: Aquatic Ruin Rock Concert

Okage 2 Chapter 4: Aquatic Ruin Rock Concert

After taking a day to rest, Ari and friends made thier way to the mayor's office in Rashelo. They came in to get permission to enter the Aquatic Ruins.

"I'll handle this." Rosalyn said. "Ari may be a greater hero than all of us but his name doesn't carry the same amount of fame as mine."

The group walked into the mayor's office with Rosalyn taking the lead.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mayor? We need a boat."

"What is it? More 'heroes' looking to get themselves killed." the Mayor said.

"No. You might know me as 'The Parasol Hero Rosalyn.' I have come with friends to erradicate the Evil King you have residing in the Aquatic Ruins."

"Even if it's you. I cannot allow it. The last thing I need is to have the death of heroes to tarnish my image."

Rosalyn drew out her blade and pointed it at the mayor's throat. "You saw what he did to the dock didn't you? I'm pretty sure the death of a hero is nothing compared to the destruction of a town."

Sweat started to form on the mayor's head as he stared at the blade that was poised at his throat.

"You're absolutely right. I'll go write out special permission for you." the mayor said nervously.

After they recieved the permission slip from the mayor, they made their way to one of the docks that waas undamaged during the appearance of the evil king.

"Is that how you always negotiate?" Ari asked.

"Only with idiots who care more about their image." Rosalyn said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I seem to remember often finding myself in a similar position on our first adventure together."

"Rosalyn gets scary when she's mad." Linda said.

The group arrived at the dock where they greeted the boatmaster.

"I suppose you'll be wantin' a boat." he said.

"Yes." Said Rosalyn.

"Did the mayor change his mind about not letting anyone near there?"

"Yes he did. We have a note from him."

Rosalyn handed the boatmaster the note. The boatmaster read it.

"Aye. Come aboard then. This be no pleasure cruise though. That fog is going to make it harder to navigate the waters as we get closer to the ruins."

Everyone boarded except Epros.

"You gettin' on? Or are you plannin' on swimmin'?" the boatmaster asked.

"I do not plan on getting in the water. Just get the boat moving before thing's get hotter." Epros pointed at the dock that was destroyed.

"Er.. Right but how do you-"

The boatmaster looked shocked as Epros stepped off the dock and began floating over the water.

"If I saw a man destroy a dock with a guitar, I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised with a man who be floatin' above the water."

The boat left the dock with Epros floating behind. The water was calm, making the boat ride smooth. As they drew closer to the ruins, things got hazier. The fog became thicker.

"Stay close to us Epros." Linda said.

"I don't plan to separate, for to be lost in this fog, I would hate."

"You best be ready to abandon ship." said the boatmaster. "The fog be dangerously thick here."

Ari stood up and looked forward at the bow of the boat.

"I can hardly see in front of us. How do we know when we rea-"

A massive jolt shook the boat as it suddenly came to a stop. Ari fell forward and landed face-first on to land.

"I guess we have arrived." the boatmaster said. "And don't do that boy. That be dangerous as you can see."

Ari stood up and dusted himself off. He looked around to see the entrance to the ruins in front of him. Everyone got off the boat and stepped on to the ruins. Stan came out of Ari's shadow.

"Let's make this quick. I want my powers back as soon as possible."

"It's not going to be that easy. We don't know what's in there. It would be foolish to rush in." Rosalyn said.

"Didn't Ari mention something about a plan?" Linda asked.

"Yeah but I'm not sure if it's going to work. There was something I noticed when he was playing his guitar. I'll tell you about it later."

"In any case, we should get inside." Kisling said, "The longer we wait, the more dangerous things might get."

The group made their way inside. The place was smell of mildew and kerosene filled the air. The walls, floor and ceiling were all made of walls were barely lit by torches. there was a small hallway from the entrance that lead to a square shaped room. In the center of that room was a stairway that led to the next floor.

"Hmm... That's odd. There's no guards. Looks like we don't have to fight urns to get to the next floor." Kisling said.

"I've got a baaad feeling about this." Rosalyn said.

"There's not much we can do about it." Ari said, "All we can do is move forward."

They started to make their way to the stairway. As soon as they got to it however, they heard the voice of the Rockstar Evil King.

"It looks like my audience has arrived. I hope they brought their tickets. I wouldn't want security to get too rough with my fans."

"What are you talking about? What tickets?" Shouted Rosalyn.

"Awww, No tickets? That's too bad. Looks like security is gonna have to deal with you. After all, this ain't a free show."

Three people jumped down from the ceiling dressed in black armor. "SECURITY" was printed on the back with big, bold, yellow letters.

"Ah! They must be the 'heroes' that went in to investigate." Ari said.

"Nice eye little man." the Rockstar Evil King said. "They're under the spell of my guitar. They're stuck in a world of Purple Haze."

"Rock 'n' Roll mind control?" Epros asked.

"You got it magic man. I am the MASTER OF PUPPETS!!! Boys, KILL 'EM ALL!!!"

The guards got into an attack stance.

"Get ready guys." Ari said while drawing his sword. "Let's try not to hurt them too badly."

Rosalyn rushed forward and punched one of them out with a hard right-cross.

"I never liked the heroes anyways."

The remaining two guards drew their swords. They both charged after Ari.

"OH CRAP!" was all Ari can say as he started to defend himself from the furious onslaught in front of him.

"Allow me to help." Linda said.

She threw her microphone as hard as she can into the face of one of the guards. While he was stunned, Linda took him out with a hard kick to the face usling her heel. Ari managed to push the remaining guard away from him. Kisling came and struck the guard in the back of the head with his book.

"Well these guys are pretty weak." Kisling said.

"What did you expect? They came from the Hero's Club." Rosalyn said

The way to the next floor opened up.

"I guess we'll just go from here after we take them outside." Ari said.

The group made their decension into the dungeon after they dropped the unconcious heroes off with the boatmaster. As they made their way to the center of the next room, they were greeted by another security guard. This time, he was bigger.

"This particular guard is one that I infected with THE RAGE." the Rockstar Evil King said. "I hope you guys have fun with him."

"He's huge..." Ari said.

"We shoud aproach this one carefully." Rosalyn said.

"We don't have time for this." Stan said.

Stan went away from Ari's shadow to attack the guard with Crushing Devil. Upon impact however...

"Urgh... You've got to be kidding me!"

Stan's attack was blocked by the guard almost effortlessly. A huge surge of energy can be felt comming from the guard.

"This isn't happening!"

The guard releases all of his strength into Stan, blowing him back into Ari's shadow.

"Well obiviously a direct approach isn't going to work." Rosalyn said

"SHUT IT BIG THIGHS!!!" Stan said.

"Ari! Let's try to go around and attack him from behind."

"Got it." Ari said.

Ari went to the left of the guard while Rosalyn went to the right. Rosalyn was able to make to his back first with her speed but before she can strike, the guard turned around and grabbed her leg. He spun around like a centirfuge and threw her into Ari.

"Ugh.... Are you okay Ari." Rosalyn asked.

"I think so..." Ari said.

"It's our turn Epros." Said kisling

Kisling and Epros started preparing thier spells. When they were ready, they casted them on to the guard. Kisling casted Maximum Voltage while Epros casted Red Mask. Both spells hit the guard. Smoke covered the area of impact.

"Did it work?" Kisling asked.

Two massive hand came out from the smoke. They grabbed Kisling and Epros by the throat.

"Apparently not, scientist." Epros gurgled. "We're gonna die here. Have I got the jist?"

The guard thew Kisling and Epros to where Ari and Rosalyn were recovering. All that was left was Linda.

"RUN AWAY LINDA! YOU CAN'T BEAT HIM!" Epros yelled while catching his breath and grasping his throat. "He's big and powerful. Your chances are slim."

"I can't leave you guys though... What's a girl to do?" Linda said.

She brought her microphone to her mouth and took a deep breath. She gave Epros a wink. Epros gave her a nod. He knew what Linda planed to do.

"What is she doing?" Rosalyn asked. "Is she really going to sing at a time like this?""Just let her. You'll see why. She's been practicing in the 3 years that went by." Epros said.

She let out her song:

"_We will share our smiles and tears and we will look for the future. Come on, let's talk now. Don't give up. Embrace all of your worries. Let's walk together like this forever. Now, wipe away the tears and chase your dreams."_

The sound of her voice was heavenly. The guard stopped in his tracks. He seemed almost captivated by Linda's voice.

"Your right Epros. She did get better." Ari said.

"BAH!!! It was better when she was singing my way." Stan said.

"Wait! Look at the guard." Rosalyn said.

The guard started shrinking in size as Linda kept singing.

"I see." Kisling said.

"See what?" Ari asked.

"Her magic manifest it's self with her singing. It's strength depends on how well she sings. She's using her voice to cancel out the Rockstar Evil King's magic."

"She can do that?"

"It would seem so."

The guard shrank back to his original size and passed out.

"And that's why pop is better than rock!" Linda winked.

The stairway to the next floor opened up.

"Before we go down, let's rest up a bit." Ari said. "There's no point in going on the attack when we're still shaken up."

"Right. We have to get that guy back to the surface anyways." Rosalyn said.

After taking the passed out hero to the boatmaster and resting up a bit, Ari and friends made their way to the final stairway where the Rockstar Evil King awaits them.

"Well here we are slaveboy. Are you ready to face him in both mind and body?" Stan asked.

"Yeah. Let's do this!" Ari said.

The group walked down the stairs to the final chamber. It was pitch black.

"Huh? Where is he?"

"It's pitch black. Our vision lacks. We better look out for a surprise attack." Epros said.

A spotlight came on to reveal the Rockstar Evil King. He started to play an epic guitar riff.

"Well look at my fans. They fought security just to see me. Just goes to show how dedicated they are." the Rockstar Evil King said. "Just to show my appreciation, i'm gonna give them the show of their lives."

"Show's over for you!" Ari said.

"That's where you're wrong kid. I promise you that this will be the best concert of your life. NOW GET READY BECAUSE IT'S SHOWTIME!!!"

The Rockstar Evil King played a heavy chord. Beams of purple energy shot out from his guitar. Everybody scattered to avoid getting hit. Rosalyn took the initiative and ran towards the evil king to attack.  
"Aww baby, You wanna hurt me?" The Rockstar Evil King said. "I'm sorry babe but you're gonna be THUNDERSTRUCK!!!"

The Rockstar Evil King played a power chord. Lightning rained down on Rosalyn. The attack caused her to back off.

"Dammit." Rosalyn grunted under her breath. "KISLING, TAKE HIM DOWN USING YOUR MAGIC."

Kisling began preparing his spell.

"If you're gonna attack me, JUMP IN THE FIRE!!!" The Rockstar Evil King said as he played another power chord.

A burst of flames arose from below Kisling.

"OUCH!!! That's hot!"

Epros and Linda went around and tried to attack him from both sides.

"This is nice. IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I ROCK AND ROLLED!!!"

A wave of energy came forth from the evil king's guitar. It blew Linda and Epros a few feet back. His guitar strings started smoking. When Ari saw that, he started rushing towards the Rockstar Evil King.

"Well aren't you the reckless one." The Rockstar Evil King said. "You're about to eat it RAPID FIRE!!!"

The Rockstar Evil King started to play a fast riff. Purple balls of energy shot out from his guitar. Ari did his best to dodge as he continued running forward. A few of the shot's hit him but he ignored the pain and moved forward. He got close enough to the evil king and slashed at him with his sword. The Rockstar Evil King blocked it with his guitar. Ari continued his vicious attack while the evil king blocked. Ari tried to hit the evil king with an overhead slash. The Rockstar Evil King stepped to the side and countered with his guitar, striking Ari in the forehead. Ari flew back. As Ari got up, he felt a small trickle of blood coming from his forehead. He looked at the evil king and guitar. The guitar strings were still smoking a little.

"KEEP PRESSING THE ATTACK!!!" Ari yelled.

Everyone got up and started to rush the evil king.

"You better not try to get too close to me because I'M HIGH VOLTAGE!!!"

Lightning surrounded the evil king. Rosalyn was the only one blown away. Kisling, Linda and Epros took damage. Ari got back up again and started his rush toward the evil king.

"You don't know when to give up." The Rockstar Evil King said as he blasted another power chord at Ari. Ari was blasted away. Everyone felt like they were at their limit.

"What are you trying to do Ari?" Rosalyn asked. "We can't get near him and when we can, he just uses his guitar as a weapon."

Ari stayed silent. He was focused on the Rockstar Evil King's guitar strings which were now glowing red and smoking. He got back up.

"Well as fun as this show was, it's time to end it with a bang."

The Rockstar Evil King started to play a fast riff with each note getting higher and higher.

"So long everybody. You've been a wonderful audience."

At the peak of the notes, he did a rapid decent in the notes of his guitar. Just as he hit the power chord however...

*THWANG*

"Aww what!?!? I DON'T BELIVE THIS!!!"

Every single guitar string on his guitar had broken. Ari started laughing.

"What's so funny kid?!?! You think this is funny?!?!" The Rockstar Evil King said furiously.

"I was waiting for that to happen. I'll admit your were tough but you don't seem to know how much you're own weapon can take."

"Shut it kid. This happens more often than you think. I just gotta replace them. I know I have some spare strings around here somewhere..." He started searching every single one of his pockets.

"Aww crap. I forgot to bring some."

Epros got up

"If it's such a common thing, wouldn't you have not forgotten your string? A good showman is always prepared. It's his way of showing the audience he cared."

"Shut up magicman! I don't need my music to defeat you guys." The Rockstar Evil King flipped his guitar over and held it by the neck. Everyone got up. They were ready to attack.

"Guys, let me finish him." Ari said.

"He's all yours." Rosalyn said.

Ari rushed forward. The Rockstar Evil King did the same. This time however, The Rockstar Evil king was on the offensive. Ari was defending. The evil king threw a flurry of overhead and side attacks with his guitar.

"What's wrong boy? Can't find an opening to attack?" The Rockstar Evil King tauntingly asked.

Ari just smirked. He backed off and held his sword in his right hand only. The Rockstar Evil King swung his guitar from the right side. Ari parried it with his sword, creating an opening.

"OH CRA-" Was all the Rockstar Evil King can say before Ari hit him in the face with a left hook. The evil king staggered back. He shook his head to recover. He then came at Ari more furiously.

"You making fun me now boy?!?!" growled the Rockstar Evil King as he swung his guitar from further away. Ari just dodged.

"What's Ari doing?" Linda asked Rosalyn.

"He's getting in his head."

"Who did he learn that from?"

"I have a feeling I know."

Stan was laughing from inside Ari's shadow.

"Even your shadow is laughing at me? FUCK YOU KID!!!" The Rockstar Evil King yelled.

The evil king swung his guitar overhead as hard as he could at Ari but, he was a little to far away. Ari stepped to the side. As soon as the guitar hit the floor, he stepped on the neck, forcing the guitar out of the evil king's hands. The Rockstar Evil King turned pale after realizing what happened.

"Uhhh... hey can't we talk this out?"

Ari put his sword away.

"Stan. You wanna finish this?"

"How nice of you slaveboy."

Stan came out of Ari's shadow. He towered over the Rockstar Evil King.

"OH NUTS!!!" was all the Rockstar Evil King can say before Stan headbutted him with Crushing Devil. The evil king staggered back, barely able to stand.

"I guess you don't want an encore."

The Rockstar Evil King fell backwards and passed out. A white light surrounded Ari from beneath his feet.

"Ah! I can feel some of my power returning to me." Stan said with glee.

Everyone gathered up where Stan and Ari stood.

"So what do we do with him now?" Linda asked.

"Wait! He's coming to." Kisling said.

The Former Rockstar Evil King opened his eyes. He sat up and shook his head.

"Ugh... I guess I lost. I definetly don't feel my power anymore. My head REALLY hurts."

"You gonna tell me what you know about Beiloune? Or should I make your head feel worse?" Ari asked.

"No need for violence man. I'll tell you what you what I know."

"Good. For starters, What's your real name?"

"Just call me Dio."

"How'd you meet Beiloune?"

"It was a couple days ago... I just finished a gig in some bar in Madril. After the show was over, I decided to head home to the Highland Village. When I went to the Rumile Plains, some guy floated down from the sky. He was offering me stuff like a band and fame if I went to Rashelo to hold a concert for some guys.

"How did you get your powers?" Rosalyn asked.

"Well... It was after I agreed to do that stuff. It seemed like a good deal. Why should I pass it up? Anyways, He did this weird thing with his hands. There was a white light. I felt this strange power surging in me. Man, it felt awesome. Then the image of six people I've never seen before popped into my head. They looked like you guys. For some reason the words 'FIGHT THEM' was just screaming into my head. That's when I went to Rashelo and started messing around in these ruins."

"Did he tell you where to go if you want to talk to him?" Ari asked.

"No. The old dude didn't. Instead he told me to go to talk to some wrestler dude in Po Pos Snowfield if I need to tell him something."

"Is he talking about Big Bull?" Rosalyn asked.

"I don't think so..." Ari said.

"Big Bull does have a fighting school in the snowfields." Kisling said.

"That doesn't make much sense." Stan said. "That guy doesn't wrestle. And why would Beiloune make that muscle head a fake evil king again?"

Dio was staring at Stan.

"Woah! Am I trippin' balls again or is that shadow talking? Dude, that's... that's kinda awsome."

"I think you might have hit him too hard coach." Linda said.

"Hey... I remember you. You're that chick with the great voice. What do you say we make a band together. We'd make some great music together."

"Uhh... No. Rock isn't my thing."

"C'mon babe, I'm burning for you."

Linda blushed. Epros stepped in.

"Can't you see that she said no? She doesn't wanna be with you."

"Am I hearing things or, did Epros not rhyme?" Ari asked.

"What's she to you magicman? She your girl?" Dio said.

"She's my business partner!" a flustured Epros exclaimed.

"Is that how it really is? So then you won't mind if I make my move then magicman. C'mon babe, if you won't be my singer then how about my little lover? I know how to rock you all night long."

A fire lit in Linda's eyes. She raised her hand.

"PERVERT!!!"

"NOT THE FACE!!!"

Linda hit Dio with the hardest slap Ari had ever seen. A perfect red imprint of Linda's hand was left on the Former Rockstar Evil King's face.

"AWW MAANN THAT STUNG!"

"Serves you right." Epros said.

"Hey Epros! Could it be that you can't rhyme when you're jealous?" Ari asked.

"Ah! Well.. Linda is my business partner you see. She's nothing more than a friend to me."

Linda looked disappointed.

"Oh...right."

Ari decided to ask one last question.

"Dio! When you saw Beiloune, was there a girl with him?"

"Yeah. She was really beautiful too. She was unconcious though but, man was she pretty. She's definetly someone I wanna have some fun with."

Ari clinched his fist and hit the Former Evil King with a right hook to the jaw.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!?!?!" The Former Evil King yelled.

"That girl... That's the girl... That's the girl that I love." Said a furious Ari.

"Oh Ari." Rosalyn said.

"Blah, Blah, Blah. It's time for us to go. We've spent too much time down here." Stan said.

"Right. The boatmaster isn't going to wait for us. We should go back." Ari said

The group made their way back to the boatmaster. Rosalyn was guiding the Former Evil King with the tip of her Rapier. They stepped outside and saw that the fog had vanished.

"Good job Rosalyn. You definetly have the finest bunch of heroes i've ever seen." The boatmaster said. "It's time we be getting back to shore. The way you guys look right now, you guys be needin' the rest, especially him."

The boatmaster pointed at Ari.

"I suppose you be needin' medical attention for that cut."

"Yeah but I'll manage." Ari said. "I just want to rest right now."

Okage 2, Chapter 4: Aquatic Ruin Rock Concert

-END-

Author's notes: This chapter was pretty long. I got it done one week ahead of schedule but as I mentioned in the previous chapter's notes, I don't intend on releasing early. Rosalyn's negotiation tactics seem pretty effective. I threw out battles with the Urns. I remember them being pretty tedious to deal with in the original game. It's even more tedious to write out a battle with an enemy that wasn't very animated to begin with. The fist set of enemies Ari's group faced were pretty weak but I remember in the game that the "Heroes" were all talk, no action. I decided to reflect that by making them really weak. The other guy was more like "The Juggernaut" in the sense that there was no way to damage him. Good thing Linda's song saved the day. I also made a reference to the original Okage with Stan asking Ari if he was ready to face the Rockstar Evil King The song used in Linda's song was "Makka na Kimochi" By Kanako Sakai. It's the opening song for a cute romance anime called "REC" (Highly recomended by me). Not sure how much of the song I was able to get considering the fact that I was reading the lyrics from a Hebrew fandub of the opening that had english subtitles. The songs used or referenced by the Rockstar Evil King are (in order of appearance):

Purple Haze - Jimi Hendrix

Master of Puppets - Metallica

Kill 'Em All - Metallica

The Rage - Judas Priest

Thunderstruck - ACDC

Jump in the Fire - Metallica

Rock 'n' Roll - Led Zeplin

Rapid Fire - Judas Priest

High Voltage - ACDC

Looks like I made Ari into a bit more of a badass during the fight against the Rockstar Evil King. Stan seems to have taught him a thing or two about fighting the opponent by getting them off their game. The Rockstar Evil King isn't that prepared of a Rockstar. If I remember correctly, actual bands have pre-tuned guitars for the next song so that they don't have to deal with re-tuning the guitar for the next song. I don't know what they do for broken strings. The Rockstar Evil King seems to be a bit of a perv. Epros got quite jealous. Too bad for Linda though. I have a feeling that those words Epros said is gonna bite him in the ass. Ari got pretty mad when the Rockstar Evil King started talking the way he did about Marlene. Good to see that Ari is honest about his feelings when it comes to Marlene though. About the real name I gave to the REK, I believe that I gave him the name of an actual band. I'm gonna look it up.

A very special thanks goes to my friend Aean. She is my "editor" and she is also the person that convinced me to write the Okage fanfic in the first place. Thanks Aean. I would also like to give thanks to Inspiration of Imagination for her advice. (Quit saying you're mean). She helped me improve the dialogue in the story to make it more bearable. I'm doing my best to impliment your other pieces of advice but, it's like writing class all over again. I only managed to do enough to pass, not dazzle anybody so everything is a leaning process all over again.


	6. Chapter 5: The Promise

Okage 2, Chapter 5: The Promise

After the battle against the Rockstar Evil King, the group took a couple days of rest. Ari needed it the most due to the amount of damage he took. He had small burns on his arms and body from the Rockstar Evil King's guitar attacks, there was a small cut on his forehead from the guitar bash he took to the head. He needed the time to recover but Stan wasn't making it easy.

"I can't believe how weak you are slaveboy. The second we got you into the hotel room, you passed out right on to the bed. The doctor had to work on you while you were unconcious. I'm not talking about a medical doctor either, that quack Kisling was the one who worked on you... there's no telling what he did."

"Lay off of him Stan. You know that he can't do much of anything right now." Rosalyn said as she walked in. "I heard everything outside. You shouldn't be trying to push him too hard."

"Quiet woman! This isn't any of your buisness. He's my slave and i'll make him do what I want him to do. I don't care if he falls apart right in front of my eyes, I'll make him bite my enemies to death if I want to."

"That's fine and all but you forget that you are bound to his shadow. What are you gonna do if he dies?"

"Grrr, fine! I'll let him rest but when he's recovered enough, I'm putting him through hell again."

Stan went back into Ari's shadow. Ari tried to get back up.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Rosalyn said. "You sure you can get up right now?"

Ari manged to sit up and dangle his legs over the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine Rosalyn. It doesn't hurt anymore."

Ari stood up and started walking.

"See? No pain at all."

"Your knees are wobbly."

Ari grabbed for the nearest chair to balance on.

"What's it too you anyways? We've spent too much time here as it is."

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"Because we have a new lead on Beiloune."

"That's a lie! What is it really?"

The room was quiet for a second.

"I just wanna return home with Marlene."

"You aren't gonna accomplish anything if you fight injured."

"I'm not injured anymore. I haven't used my legs in a while."

"If you say so... Just tell us if you need to take a break okay."

"Okay." Ari sat down in the chair. "So what happened to Dio?"

"Dio is currently doing community service by repairing the dock he obliterated when he was the Rockstar Evil King. Something tells me he's going to be stuck in Rashelo for a while."

"Ha! Wish I punched him harder. What about everyone else?"

"Kisling is off doing... whatever it is he does in his spare time. As for Linda and Epros..."

"What about them?" Ari asked.

"Well Epros has been doing some small performances to raise some money. Linda seems... She seems out of it."

"What do you mean?"

"She's been kinda depressed since the battle with the Rockstar Evil King."

"Why would she be depressed?" Ari asked.

"I have a feeling that I know..." Rosalyn remembered some of the things Epros said when the Rockstar Evil King was hitting on Linda.

"Sooo... What is it?"

"Ari... Do you understand the feelings of a woman at all?"

"Not really."

"What about Marlene?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I wanna know this; How did you and Marlene become an item?"

"Well that... It happened after a night at the circus."

"Oh really." Rosalyn sat down and crossed her legs. "So how'd you tell her? Did you plan something out or did you keep it simple?"

Ari blushed a littlebit.

"I accidentally blurted it out."

Rosalyn let out a small chuckle.

"That's so cute. So what did she say?"

"She said that she loved me too."

"Aww, how sweet. So what else?"

Ari went deep into thought about what happened back then, back to when Ari and Marlene were headed home from the circus.

Ari and Marlene were in a warm embrace after the circus was over. The two were looking into eachother's eyes. Marlene closed her eyes. Ari did the same Their faces slowly moved closer together. Their lips met. The two of them stayed like that for a couple seconds before backing off. They'd look into eachother's eyes for a second before continuing. They did that four times before they started moving again. The two of them held hands as they went.

"Sorry Marlene. I don't know what came over me." Ari said as he blushed.

"No, it's okay." Marlene blushed. "You really caught me off guard with that confession of yours."

"Sorry... I didn't really plan it... Your lips are soft."

"Thanks I guess... Your lips are soft too"

They arrived at the gate to Ari's house. Ari opened the gate for Marlene. Marlene walked in first. When they reached the top of the stairs, they shared one more kiss before entering the house. Awaiting them upon entery was Ari's mother.

"Well you two are late. Did something happen?"

The two of them looked back at eachother and smiled.

"Nothing happened mother. Right Marlene?"

"Nope. Ari and I just got sidetracked by his friends in the circus."

Ari let out a big yawn.

"Anyways, it's pretty late mother. We should get to bed. Good night mom."

"Good night Ari. Good night Marlene"

"Good night."

Ari and Marlene walked up the stairs. Before they went their separate ways, they checked to make sure Ari's Mother wasn't looking. They shared one last small kiss before bidding eachother good night and entering their rooms.

The next morning, after sleeping like a log, Ari woke up. He slowly opened his eyes to see an unexpected guest.

"Do you always sleep with that stupid grin on your face?"

"STAN!!!" Ari yelled. He sleepishly looked around. "How'd you get in my room?"

"That's not important right now. How did last night with Marlene go?"

"It was fine... Why do you wanna know?"

"On my way up here, I noticed that Marlene was smiling alot more."

"That's why?"

"Yeah. You must've used my advice last night. I told you that girls want you to control them didn't I?"

"I didn't take your advice."

"WHAT!? I'm disappointed in you slaveboy. Just when I thought you were starting to man up."

Just before Ari could retaliate, Ari's mother started calling everyone down for breakfast.

"Well slaveboy, we better get moving."

"Why do you eat here?"

Stan was already out the door.

"If you don't hurry up slaveboy, there will be nothing left for you."

"Hey! Ugh... Nevermind."

Ari hurried down the stairs. He made his way to the kitchen where everybody was already seated. Ari took his seat next to Marlene. Marlene smiled and Ari did the same. Ari's mother watched them.

"So something did happen last night..."

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Ari and Marlene said simultaneously.

"Aww how cute! They're even thinking the same things." Annie teased.

"Looks like Ari literaly became a man overnight." Ari's father said.

"Dad!"

"That's enough everyone." Ari's Grandfather said.

"So are you two an item now?" Ari's Grandmother asked.

Marlene started to blush. Ari held her hand.

"Y-yeah. We are..." Ari shyly said.

"So can we see a kiss from you two?" Annie asked.

"Huh?!" Ari and Marlene were surprised.

"Just kidding."

"Annie, that's enough teasing them." Ari's mother said. "Let's just enjoy breakfast. Marlene made the pancakes so eat up everyone."

"Alright!" Stan said excitedly.

Ari just looked at him.

"Seriously, Why do you keep coming here to eat?"

"Wait! Stan has been at your house?" Rosalyn asked

"Well yeah." Ari said. "If you came around meal times, you would have caught him."

"I don't believe it."

"Too bad it's true. Why didn't you go to my house if you were looking for him? You had three years to look."

"I didn't want to intrude."

"Huh? But you seemed hellbent on ca-"

"It's complicated." Rosalyn interupted.

"Do I want to know?

"Some other time. So anyways, why are you trying to rush to Marlene?"

Ari looked down at the floor before answering.

"I've already lost two people in my life. Those times, I couldn't do anything to help them. At least with Marlene, I can take action."

"Wait, what are you talking about."

Ari took a deep breath.

"Both my grandparents passed away 2 years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that Ari."

"It's okay... It couldn't be helped. Around that time there was a small epidemic in Tenel. Half of Tenel got sick but only 4 people died. My grandparents were among the unlucky 4."

It was a chilly winter day. Ari and Marlene were heading to town to pick up some stuff for dinner. Ari was dressed wearing blue pants, a black wool sweater and a blue handknit cap. Marlene was wearing a blue pants, a red wool jacket, a scarf with red and white stripes and red earmuffs. As they reached the gate for Tenel, they were handed masks to wear by the town officials. They knew why. Three weeks before, the town doctor came to Ari's father at the town hall. He reported about several patients he had that were neighbors. They all had the same symptoms when the doctor visited them: coughing, wheezing, high fever, dizziness, nausea, diarrhea, jaundice, and delerium. Diarrhea, jaundice, and delerium were on the more extreme cases. The town saw a few more infections as well as it's first death a couple days after the announcement. The town was on high alert.

As Ari and Marlene walked through the gate, they saw how empty the street was. Only a few people dared to walk out in public. The ones that did had either been infected but survived and developed immunity, or were wearing masks. While the disease wasn't deadly to those who were healthy, Ari and Marlene didn't want to take chances. They walked into the bakery where they were greeted by the baker woman.

"Hello Ari. Hello Marlene."

"Hello." Ari said. "How is everything going today?"

"It's fine all things considering. These are dark times for Tenel."

"I'm sure things will get better eventually." Marlene said. "Afterall, those that recover have immunity to the disease and not too many people get sick from it."

"Yes but we've already seen two deaths. It's a shame what happened to the village elder's daughter but she was always sick so it wasn't too much of a surprise."

As Marlene made an order and paid the baker woman,Ari took off his cap and just looked at it in his hands.

"Is something wrong?" Marlene asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong."

The baker woman put bread in a bag and handed it to Ari.

"Here you go. I put an extra loaf in the bag free of charge. Give your grandmother my reguards Ari."

"Thank you very much. I will."

Ari and Marlene made their way to "The Shop Other One" to pick up some vegetables and to the butcher to get some meat. The news was the same everywhere they went. The town was filled with questions and doubt over if Tenel would survive. The news was starting to depress Marlene.

"Hey Marlene... how are you feeling right now?" Ari asked out of concern.

"I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

"You look really sad. It's really not like you."

"Well who wouldn't be sad? Especialy at a time like this." Marlene snapped.

Ari shut up. They exited the village gates and disposed of their masks. It was a quiet walk back home. Things between them stayed quiet until they reached the gate to Ari's house.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time.

"Huh? What are you sorry for?" Ari asked surprised.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you. You only wanted to try to make me feel better right?"

"No, it's okay Marlene. I should be apologizing. I said something stupid."

Ari and Marlene shared a little giggle.

"You know, we should get inside before we argue over who should be sorry."

The two of them walked up the stairs to the house with a smile on thier faces. As soon as they got home, they were greeted by Ari's mother.

"Well that didn't take long."

"No lines. I think you know why." Ari said.

"Yeah... It's a shame but as long as we take the necessary precautions, we should be okay."

"Shall I go help in the kitchen now?" Marlene asked.

"It's a tad early but sure. Beef Stew is for dinner tonight in case you're wondering." Ari's mother said.

"Is Marlene making it?" Ari asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah. You make the best stew."

Marlene blushed.

"Oh Ari! Before I forget, your grandfather wanted something. Can you go see what it is?" Ari's mother asked.

"Okay. I'll go see what it is."

Ari went to the living room where his grandparents often rest at.

"Hi grandpa. Hi grandma."

"Why hello Ari. What is it you want from us?" His grandma asked.

"Actually, I heard that grandpa needs something."

"Could you pick up some medicine for me?" Ari's grandpa asked.

"What for?"

"I've been feeling under the weather lately. I woke up coughing up a storm this morning."

"What?"

"You were wheezing quite a bit too honey." Ari's grandmother said.

"Wait! Haven't you guys heard of anything going on in Tenel?"

"What's been going on?" Ari's grandma asked.

"Oh boy. I'm gonna get the doctor."

Ari rushed his way to the front door. Before he opened it, he heard a thud coming from the living room. He ran back only to confirm what he feared it was. He saw his grandpa on the floor. His grandma was desperately trying to wake him up.

The doctor had come in to examine Ari's grandfather. Everyone was outside Ari's grandparents's room. They were all gloomy, fearing the worse. Ari's father did his best to lighten the mood.

"I see the baker gave us some extra bread. Is she being really nice or what?"

Everyone stayed silent.

"I see that we might be having beef stew tonight. Did I guess right?"

"Dad. Just be quiet." Ari said.

"You guessed right." Marlene said with a smile. "I should go and get started."

Marlene went downstairs to the kitchen. The sound of vegetables being cut rang throughout the house.

"Well she's taking this well." Annie said.

"No, something's wrong. I'm gonna go check up on her." Ari said.

Ari went downstairs to the kitchen. He spotted Marlene chopping vegetables.

"Huh? Do you need something Ari?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just making dinner tonight."

"I can already tell. You aren't fine."

"What are yo-" Before Marlene could finish her sentence, Ari embraced her and held her head to his shoulder. Tears started to stream down her face and on to Ari's shoulder.

"How can you tell?" She said choking back tears.

"Because I know you care about everyone in this home deeply."

"Ari... Can you just hold me like this for a bit?"

"Anything for you Marlene."

The two of them stayed like that until Marlene stopped crying. As soon as she was done, she resumed cutting the vegetables. Ari helped by getting her water for the pot. They were finaly able to get their mind off of what was happening until they heard the door open from upstairs.

"Sounds like the doctor is finished." Ari said.

"Ari...I..."

"It's okay. You say and make sure the water doesn't boil over. I'll tell you the news."

"No... It's fine. I'm part of this family too.... I'l go with you."

The two of them left the kitchen and walked up the stairs. The two of them saw the expression on the doctor's face. They knew that the news wasn't good.

"I'm sorry to say but... The news isn't good." the doctor said.

"Then give it to us straight doctor. What's wrong with him?" Ari's father asked.

"Whatever it is that's spreading around Tenel right now... He caught it."

"But how? Grandpa never leaves the house." Annie said.

"I don't know. All I know is that he has what everyobody in Tenel has."

"Is there a way to help him?" Marlene asked.

The doctor stayed silent.

"Answer me doctor? Is there a way to help him?"

"All you can do is make the rest of his days comfortable. There isn't much more you can do than that."

Everyone remained silent.

"He has a week at best."

"But that's too soon!" Ari said.

"I'm sorry but because of his age... there isn't much that could be done about that. It would be a miracle for him to survive."

"But hang on! What about-"

"That's enough son." Ari's dad interrupted. "Thank you for coming over so suddenly."

"You'll be needing mask upon entering his room. I've left 2 packs of mask for your family to use."

"Thank you doctor. I'll walk you to the door."

Ari's father and the doctor made their way to the door. Before the doctor left through the door, he turned around.

"One more thing. There's a chance that the old lady may have caught it too. Tell me if there is a change in her condition. I'll be off then."

With that, the doctor left. The house was silent. No one was able to say a word. Ari's mother broke the silence.

"Marlene, don't worry about dinner tonight. I'll handle it. Can you see if grandpa needs anything?"

"I will."

"Is there anything I can do?" Ari asked.

"You help Marlene okay Ari?"

"Mom... How come your acting like nothing is happening?" Annie asked.

"Because we have to put on a strong face for your grandpa. He wouldn't want us to be sad."

The next week had the atmosphere of the house very heavy. Ari and Marlene helped take care of grandpa. They saw his condition whittle away more than anyone else. It started with severe coughing and wheezing at first. Three days later, Ari's grandpa couldn't even get out of bed. Around that time, Ari's grandma would fall ill to the very same disease that was eating away at Ari's grandpa. At the fith day, Ari's grandparents, decided to have a talk with Ari.

"You wanted to see me?" Ari asked.

"Why hello there Ari." said Ari's grandma.

"How are *cough* you Ari?" Ari's grandpa asked.

"I'm fine grandpa."

"Alot better than us I suppose."

Ari's grandpa let out a small laugh before coughing. Ari couldn't bring himself to look his grandparents in the eyes.

"Why do you look like that boy? It's as if you've done something wrong."

"It's just... How can you two still smile and joke around, even as you two are..."

"Dying?" Ari's grandma asked.

"Yeah..." Ari said.

"Well, that's easy enough for me to answer." Ari's grandpa said. "It's because I'm dying with the people *cough* I care about around me."

"Huh?"

"I'm just going to go right into what I wanted to talk to you about. It's something I want to get off my chest before I go."

"Okay then..."

Ari's grandpa coughed a bit and took a deep breath before talking.

"Whenever I see you and Marlene together, I feel as if i'm taking a look into the past."

"What do you mean?"

Ari's grandpa let out a weak smile.

"You and Marlene look alot like your grandma and I back when we were younger."

"Really?"

"Your grandpa was really shy with me." Ari's grandma said. "But he changed around everyone else."

"We've seen you change alot. *cough* Some of it was the result of your journey but it became more noticeable that you've changed as you got closer to Marlene." Ari's grandpa said.

"I guess..."

"We want you to make a promise with us."

"Huh? What's this about?"

"Well... It's about you and Marlene." Ari's grandma said."

"Alright... What is it?"

"No matter what happens, you're going to do your best to protect Marlene."

"You guys know that I would do that no matter what right?"

"We're aware of that dearie." Ari's grandma said. "We just want to hear it from you."

"Fine... I promise that no matter what, I am going to do my best to protect Marlene." Ari said. "So... What's the real reason you guys want me to do this?"

Ari's grandpa started coughing loudly.

"Nevermind. Grandpa, that's enough talking! Just get some rest!"

Five days went by. Both of Ari's grandparents passed away. Although Ari's grandmother fell ill with the disease later than his grandpa, there were certain complications that made the progression of the disease faster. Ultimately, the same day Ari's grandpa died, she died. The funeral was small. The guest consisted of Ari's family and friends of Ari's grandparents. They were the last two deaths that Tenel would see. There would be several other infections before the village would be rid of the plague. After the end of the funeral, Ari found himself in the basement of his house.

"I know they were old but why did they both have to die?" Ari thought to himself. "Was it really necessary for them to go at the same time?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Ari? Are you in there? It's me, Marlene."

"Come in."

Marlene came into the basement with Ari and closed the door behind her.

"How are you?" Marlene asked teary eyed.

"I'm fine... I guess."

"That's good."

"No... I don't think I'm alright."

"What do you mean?"

Ari took a deep breath.

"Both my grandparents died because of an illness and for some reason..."

"What's wrong Ari?"

"I haven't been able to shed a single tear since they died."

"Oh Ari."

"I don't know what's wrong with me."

The room was silent. Neither of them knew what to say. Suddenly, Marlene gently reached for Ari and held his head in her chest.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Ari. I just want to help you feel better right now and well... This is the only thing I was able to think of.

Ari gently pushed his way out of Marlene's embrace.

"It's not you Marlene. I just... Can I just rest my head on your shoulder?"

"Sure Ari. If you want that, I'm fine with it."

"Can you believe that we actually spent the night sleeping head in shoulder in the basement?" Ari asked.

"I can see you two doing that. It's really cute." Rosalyn said. "So that promise you made... is that the reason why your so adamant about rescuing Marlene?"

"Kind of... Of course I'd try my best to rescue her even if I didn't make that promise."

There was a knock on the door. Rosalyn got off the bed to see who it was. She opened the door.

"Oh! Hi Linda. What's up?"

"Is Ari okay yet? I hope Kisling did his first-aid right. It would suck if he like, lost a leg or something because of Kisling."

"I'm fine Linda." Ari said. "I should be well enough for us to leave here tommorrow."

"That's great! Just don't push yourself too hard okay? I don't know why Kisling insisted on doing your treatment. What is he a professor of anyways?"

Stan rose up from Ari's shadow.

"He's a quack and a crackpot. There's no other way to explain his behavior."

Ari smiled a bit.

"Right. Anyways, when Epros and Kisling get back, tell them that we're gonna get moving tomorrow. We've got to add a certain meatheaded bull to our team."

Okage 2, Chapter 5: The Promise

-END-

Author's notes: So I'm not gonna lie about it. This is probably my least favorite chapter for two reasons: It's a depressing subject and I had to do this without the aid of my editor (She couldn't handle the subject this focused on). I just wanted to see if I can write a chapter that was depressing. At least now I know that I can't write about something depressing just yet besides, Okage's quirky sense of humor was it's charm. The start of this chapter was supposed to confirm that what happened in the ending of Chapter 2 wasn't just a dream. The depressing segment of the chapter was there to show part of the reason why Ari is so focused on saving Marlene as well as why I left Ari's grandparents out of the first chapter. I think I may have left details out of this chapter on purpose because, I didn't want to go in depth about the death of anyone. It's something that I will have to deal with eventually because of the job I want but for now, it's something I will try to avoid. Anyways, I promise the next chapter I put out won't have any of this stuff in it. I will tell you though that as I progress through the story, I will try to make everything a little more serious. I'll leave you to guess when that will be.


	7. Chapter 6: Hot Spring Shenanigans

Okage 2, Chapter 6: Hot Spring Shenanigans

Author's note: This chapter is rated E for Ecchi (Pervy)

It was daybreak at Rashelo. The sun was shining off the Aquatic Ruins, giving it a gentle orange glow. For many in Rashelo, it was a sight for sore eyes after the disapperance of the fog. For one, it was the signal of another day of hard labor for destroying a dock.

"Man, this bites!" Dio said.

"Well don't do the crime if you can't do the time." Linda taunted.

"Look on the bright side, at least you're doing real work you garage band reject." Ari said.

"Really slaveboy? 'Garage band reject' was the best you can come up with?" Stan said from within Ari's shadow.

"Did you guys just come back to taunt me?"

"Pretty much." Linda said as she stuck her toungue out.

Rosalyn walked over to where Ari and Linda were at.

"So this is where you guys were. Hurry up and go to the enterance. We gotta get moving."

"Okay." Ari said.

"Fine." Linda said.

Dio looked looked at Rosalyn with gratitude.

"Thanks for making them-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Rosalyn drew her rapier and pointed it at his throat in one swift motion.

"Quit dwadling and get to work on the dock you moron!"

"Y-y-yes m-ma'am"

Ari, Rosalyn, and Linda arrived at the enterance to Rashelo where Epros and Kisling were waiting for them.

"Sorry you guys had to wait." Rosalyn said. "These two wanted to go and harrass Dio, which is totally out of hand I may add."

"At least we didn't threaten him with a sword." Linda said.

Stan arose from Ari's shadow.

"You've got quite the temper woman. I don't know if I should stick to calling you fat or if I should call you an angry boar."

"Is that the best you can come up with Stan?" Rosalyn asked.

"Well... uh... DARN IT SLAVEBOY!!! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!"

"Huh? What I've done?" Ari asked surprised.

"If it wasn't for your weak attempt at taunting guitar-zero over at the dock, I wouldn't have disgraced myself with such a weak insult."

"Fine, whatever. I'm gonna check the Map o' Evil Kings."

Ari pulled the map out from his vest. He read it out loud

"_He resides in a place of snow. Do your best to stay out of his hands or you will get slammed out cold._"

"Well that pretty much confirms what Dio said about there being an evil king in Popos Snowfield." Kisling said.

"Who might it be? I wonder. It could be that meatheaded blunder." Epros speculated.

"I doubt it's him." Rosalyn said. "He fights with his fist. The map said something about getting slammed."

"True... I guess the only way to find out is to head there ourselves." Kisling said.

"Then what are we doing just chatting here? Let's hurry to Pospos snowfield and get my power back." Stan said.

The group resumed their journey. They treked their way to the sandy area of Rumile plains where the Transverse tunnel to Pospos Snowfield lay hidden in a small maze of stone wall. They looked for the statues that marked where the enterance was. The enterance was still open from the last journey.

"Hmm... Looks like nobody has touched this area since the last time." Ari said.

"No one cares slaveboy. Just go inside." Stan commanded.

The group entered the Transverse Tunnel. Inside was a straight hallway paved with stone flooring and walls. The interior was lit by torches. Dust filled the air. Cobwebs were forming around the torches.

"It's so dirty in here." Linda said.

"This air can't be that good for us. Let's get to the end of the tunnel as quickly as we can." Rosalyn said.

The air got colder as they reached the end of the tunnel. As they exited, they were greeted by a curtain of white snow. The snow on the ground was at waist level.

"That's odd... It's snowing so much here." Ari said.

"It is a snowfield but... The snow is so deep. I can't belive it's up to our waistlines." Rosalyn said.

"I'm amazed the snow can even reach your waist with your thighs in the way." Stan said.

"Quiet you flimsy shadow. At least I have a body to walk in the snow with."

"I bet it's easy for you to walk around in the snow considering that extra bit of insulation you have if you know what I mean."

"Oh well. The silence between them was fun while it lasted." Ari said. "Let's just hurry up and get to the spa before we freeze."

The walk to the spa was short but tedious because of the effort required to tredge though the waist-deep snow. They arrived in front of the spa with little trouble. They notice however, that there is a new building in the area.

"Hmm... That wasn't there before..." Ari said.

"It's right across from the spa. Competition maybe?" Linda said.

"Let's check it out." Rosalyn said. "Maybe it's nicer there."

The building design was somewhat like a school. The outside was made of wood. The oddest feature it had was a hole that allowed one to see inside. They looked inside to see a boxing ring. There was a barbell set in the rearmost back corner. Punching Bags lined the perimeter of the ring. There wasn't a single person inside.

"No one seems to be here." Ari said.

"I'm going to take a small look around." Rosalyn said.

"I'm going to go to the spa. It's too cold out here." Linda said. "The fact that I'm wearing a miniskirt doesn't help much either."

As Linda made her way to the spa, she stepped on something hard.

"Huh? What's this?"

She brushed the snow off the object to see what it is.

"What is it Linda?" Rosalyn asked.

Linda pulled up the object.

"Looks like a sign." Kisling said.

"Ah! Look at what it says!" Rosalyn said.

"_Big Bull's Fight School._

_If you want to get tough, this place is enough._"

"So this is Big Bull's gym."Kisling said. "What a simple yet catchy slogan." Kisling said.

"Too bad that seems to be the only thing going for this place." Stan said. "This place looks like it doesn't see too many people."

"Of all the locations he could have picked, why did he pick this place?" Linda asked.

A voice came from behind them.

"That's so that I can ensure only the determined arrive here."

The group turned around to see an old comerade.

"No way! Big Bull!" Ari said.

"Long time no see." Big Bull said. "So what brings you to these parts?"

"Long story. We need your help."

"Say no more. I'm more than willing to help. So what's the situation?"

"Beiloune has returned." Rosalyn said.

"I see. So I assume that this is another journey huh?"

"You got that right." Linda said.  
"Well, this will be interesting. I have a chance to fight strong opponents again. Maybe I'll even find a pupil worthy of me."

"Wait... Isn't that why you have a school?" Ari asked.

"Well... funny story about that."

"What happened?" Rosalyn asked.

"Well I have had students in the past but..."

"But?"

"Apparently, I push them too hard and they can't handle the level of training I put them under."

"What do you mean?" Linda asked.

"See that hole in the wall? I kind of punched a student through it."

Ari and friends just stared at Big Bull in shock.

"Anyways... You guys must be tired. I recommend you guys go rest in the spa. They did some remodeling to the hot springs area so I recommend you go in as soon as you can."

"Right... Thanks." Ari said.

The group went to the spa. There was a wooden wall covering the hot spring.

"The enterance to the hot spring is to the side of the building now. That renovation was done about a year ago. I'll handle your lodging for today. I suggest you take a look at the hot spring while you wait."

As they entered, Big Bull talked to the inn keeper to negotiate rooms for Ari and friends. Ari, Rosalyn, Linda and Epros decided to checkout the hot spring while Kisling decided to ask about the weather patterns. They passed the changing room along the way in. They noticed that the hot spring had indeed changed.

"Wow! This place looks awesome!" Linda said.

There were large boulders on the right of the hot spring. To the left of the hot spring was the fence they saw on the way lined the rear of the hot spring. There was a tall pine tree In the left corner, close to where the fence met the cliff wall.

"Well this certainly looks quite amazing. I may make this my vacation spot when I get my body back. Ah yes! I shall rule the world from this very hot spring." Stan said.

"I guess this place isn't the only place full of hot air." Rosalyn said. "Anyways, I say ladies first on the hot spring."

"This steam is bad for my atire. To the room I shall retire." Epros said.

"I'm with the poet on this one. Slaveboy, let us be off to the room." Stan said.

"So I guess i'm going in right now. Are you joining Linda?" Rosalyn asked.

"In a bit. I'm going to use the restroom first."

Ari and Epros went to the second floor of the building where their rooms were. Epros entered the room first but before Ari can enter, Stan stopped him.

"Slaveboy wait! Let's go find a quiet place to talk."

"Umm... Okay then."

Ari walked to the end of the hallway that was empty. Stan came out of Ari's shadow.

"I feel like having a little fun right now slaveboy. There was something I noticed while we were checking out the hotspring."

"Before you go any further, what kind of fun are you talking about?" Ari asked.

"It's simple slaveboy. We're going to steal whale woman's clothes."

"No way! She'll kill me. there's no way I'm doing that." Ari protested.

"I had a feeling you would say that. I didn't what to resort to this but... Remember that incident you had last Christmas? You know, the one that made Marlene not talk to you for a week?"

"Ah! You still remember that?" Ari asked.

"That's right slaveboy. The incident where during the family photo, you tripped and accidentally pulled down the front of Marlene's dress, exposing her-"

"Please don't remind me." Ari interrupted. "I swear, I can still feel where she slapped me sometimes."

"GWA HAHAHA!!! The imprint of her palm was on your face for the rest of the day. I've never seen a hand print so perfect. GWA HAHAHA!!!" Stan cleared his throat.

"Anyways slaveboy. If you don't do exactly as I say, I'm going to tell everybody about it." Stan said.

"You don't have proof it happened." Ari said.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Stan said with glee. "JAMES!!!"

James arose from the floor from a glowing white light.

"You've summoned me master?"

"Do you have have that photo from last christmas?" Stan asked.

"Why yes master."

James dug around in his coat and pulled out a small photo. It had Stan wearing a Christmas hat while sliding down Ari's stairs.

"No not that one, although you did get my good side." Stan said. "The one with slaveboy and Marlene."

"Oh right! That one master."

James dug around the inside of his coat again. This time Ari turned pale at what he saw. It was a picture of his family except he was about to hit the floor. His was grabbing the front of Marlene's dress. Marlene had a shocked expression on her face as her bra was exposed to the camera.

"That's right slaveboy. If you don't do what I say, everybody will see this photo." Stan said.

"Fine." Ari relented. "I'll do it. I'll steal Rosalyn's clothes."

"Good. So glad you agreed to this so easily. James, you may go now."

"Yes master."

Ari came downstairs. He looked around pensively before he entered the dressing room.

He looked into the clothing bins to see Rosalyn's clothes.

"Well that wasn't too hard." Ari said quietly.

"Good. Now quickly slaveboy, let's go before someone comes."

Ari heard footsteps.

"Crap! Too late."

"Hide slaveboy, quickly!"

Ari silently creeped into the hot spring area. He spotted Rosalyn who had her back turned to the door. Her rapier was resting near the edge of the hot spring. Her backside was bare as she stood.

"Blech! Why do I have to see her?" Stan asked.

"Hmm?" Rosalyn turned around.

"Oh, Linda. You took your sweet time."

"Sorry. Just wanted to get a drink before I came in. Nothing beats warm milk in a warm bath." Linda said.

"Agreed." Rosalyn said.

Ari breathed a sigh of relief from behind the boulders to the right.

"Good. They didn't spot us." Stan said. "I never knew you can move so fast slaveboy."

Ari took a small peek behind the boulder. Linda moved to the rear of the hot spring.

"Great. Now there's no leaving here without getting spotted." Ari said.

"It's fine slaveboy. Just wait until they leave."

Ari sat down to catch his breath. He heard a loud snapping noise as he sat down. He looked and noticed that he had sat on a twig.

"What was that noise?" Linda asked.

Rosalyn grabbed her rapier.

"I'll check it out."

Rosalyn wraped a towel around her and started moving towards the source of the noise.

"Darn it slaveboy. You better think fast or your dead." Stan said.

Ari picked up the broken twig and started to creep his way to the back of the bushes at the rear of the hot spring. There was a small gap where the boulders met the bushes. Ari went prone and crawled on his belly. He briefly spotted Linda, who submersed most of her body under the water. She was looking at Rosalyn as she made her way to the boulders.

Rosalyn looked behind the boulders to see that nothing was there. There was no evidence that anyone was there.

"Hmmm. Must be our imaginations." Rosalyin said.

Rosalyn went back to the hot spring and stepped back into the water. She layed her rapier at the same place it was before.

"It is an outdoor bath... Could have been an animal." Linda said.

"Could have been.... Let's not let it ruin our fun time."

"Something tells me you've done this before slaveboy." Stan said. "How are you able to go by without being noticed?"

"It used to come naturally." Ari replied "I didn't even have to try back then."

Ari shifted his position. The bush started to russle. He turned pale when he noticed that his shirt was snagged on the bush.

"Darn it slaveboy. Are you trying to get caught?"

Linda turned around.

"Huh? What's with this place?"

Linda got up and covered herself with a towel. Rosalyn covered herself with a towel, grabbed her rapier and joined Linda on her side. She then took a look behind the bushes. She spotted nothing unusual.

"Hmm... Maybe it's a rat." Rosalyn said.

"That had to be a big rat to make the bush shake like that." Linda said.

"I guess we'll complain about it later."

Ari hung on to the red wood tree. Another branch was below him supporting his weight. He used the foliage to conceal him from sight.

"I can't believe how fast you climbed the tree." Stan said.

"I can't believe it either." Ari said. "Now is a bad time to tell you but..."

"But?"

"I've never climbed a tree before. I don't know how to get down."

"Are you kidding me slaveboy? Forget about it. We'll figure something out when they leave."

Rosalyn returned to her spot. Linda submersed herself under the water before taking her towel off.

"So Rosalyn, what made you want to become a hero?" Linda asked.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to help people. I really wanted to make a difference in the world and make sure that justice was upheld." Rosalyn replied.

"Blah, blah, blah." Stan thought to himself.

"So what made you decide to become a teen idol?"

"Hmmm. I guess I can say that I really wanted to bring joy into peoples lives with my music. That and the fame." Linda said.

"Wow this is boring!" Stan said. "Is this all girls talk about?"

"I don't know." Ari replied. "I just want to get out of here."

"Wow Ari. You're such a creep. I never figured you're the type to peep." Epros said from behind Ari.

"Yikes! When did you-"

Epros covered Ari's mouth.

"You must be silent for things to go well. Otherwise, the girls will send us straight to hell. I came along just for fun. I had quite a laugh seeing you run."

"So Rosalyn... What's the deal with you and Stan?" Linda asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... the thing is... You two argue as if you were husband and wife." Linda replied.

"Ah! That's absurd. Why would I marry that guy?"

"I never asked if you would marry him." Linda teased.

"Well..." Rosalyn said flustered. "How about you and Epros?"

Linda looked a little depressed.

"Not so good. You heard him back at the Aquatic Ruins. We're just buisness partners as far as he's concerned." Linda said. "If that's the way he wants it... I guess that's the way it will be."

"I didn't meant to put her feelings in dismay. I was just trying to keep that evil king at bay."

Said a depressed Epros.

"Huh? Does that mean you like Linda?" Ari asked.

Epros was silent for a bit.

"I do care for her deeper than you know. My feelings for her, I just didn't want to show."

"Anyways... You never answered my question. What is going on between you and Stan? Linda asked again.

"There's nothing going on. I hate his guts." Rosalyn replied.

"Are you sure you feel that way?"

Rosalyn thought about it.

"Well I will admit... It was boring not arguing with him for three years. As much as he infuriates me sometimes, I can't say that it isn't fun."

"What is with that woman?" Stan asked.

"I don't know. Is she some sort of masochist?" Ari asked. "Wait... Why do you argue with her so much anyways?"

"She kicked my bottle into a ravine where I was stuck for several years. Why wouldn't I be pissed."

"Yeah but... It's like you two argue as if you were in, I don't know, an unhappy marriage."

"Slaveboy! Remember that picture we talked about?" Stan asked.

"Right... I'll shut up."

"I see..." Linda said. "Right. It's time for us to go inside. I'm getting kinda pruney."

"I must agree. The heat is making me feel light headed." Rosalyn said.

"Oh good. They're leaving." Ari said relieved. "Now we can-"

There was a loud snap as the branch supporting Ari's weight broke. Ari fell down and landed hard on his bottom. Rosalyn's clothes fell down on top of him. He was right in Rosalyn's sight.

"ARI!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Rosalyn Yelled.

"Oh crap!"

"I'M GOING TO SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!!!"

Ari did his best to defend himself as he was hit with a flurry of punches and kicks.

"It's time. Away I must sneak. I have to go before I feel what havoc she wreak."

As Epros tried to float away, a wooden bucket hit him in the back of the head. Epros fell down with a loud thud.

"SERIOUSLY EPROS? YOU TOO?" Linda yelled.

"Umm... Well... I was just floating around when I spotted Ari. I tried to stop him and make him say he was sorry."

"Wait! That means you might have heard..." Linda turned red. "YOU PIG!!!"

Epros was powerless to do anything as he ate slap after slap from Linda.

"THAT DOES IT! AFTER WE'RE DONE HELPING ARI, I'M NEVER WORKING WITH YOU AGAIN!"

Kisling decided to return to the hotel room to report his findings. He was shocked to see the condition of Ari and Epros when he entered.

"What happened to you guys? Did you get into a fight?"

"Hell has no fury like that... of Rosalyn's fist." Ari said.

"I don't know what hurts more; my face or my heart. Linda just said she'll no longer work with me in my magical art." Epros said

"What did you guys do to anger them?" Kisling asked.

Stan came out of Ari's shadow.

"GWA HAHAHA!!! These two idiots got caught in the hot spring while the girls were taking a bath. Originaly I wanted slaveboy to steal fatty's clothes but this was much more entertaining."

"Hmmm... Well just put some ice on your bruises. That shouldn't be too hard considering the fact that it's been snowing like this for over a week now." Kisling said.

"Let me guess. It started snowing around the same time Beilloune came back right?" Ari asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Just a hunch. The Rockstar Evil King was able to cast a blanket of fog all over the Aquatic Ruins. I had a feeling that the snow over here isn't normaly like this so..."

"Right. This is so exciting. This puts a whole new spin on my theory on evil kings and weather projection. I just need to collect more data on the matter. This might correlate to my-"

"Kisling, please be quiet." Ari said. "My head is still killing me after getting beat up by Rosalyn."

The next morning was awkward. Everyone was meeting up outside the spa to begin the search for the evil king. Ari tried to see if he can reconcile with Rosalyn and Linda.

"Good morning Rosalyn and Linda."

The two of them stared at him menacingly.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I-"

"Don't say anymore." Rosalyn interrupted. "Although I have a feeling that I know the reason why you did what you did, I don't want to forgive you just yet."

Ari stayed silent.

"Stan! I don't know how you managed to convince Ari to do what he did but, when you get your body back, I'm going to do to you what I did to Ari only one-thousand times worse!"

Stan came forth from Ari's shadow.

"It was punishing enough seeing you naked. There's no way unsee your-"

"SAY ANOTHER WORD AND I'LL KILL ARI!!!" Rosalyn threatened.

Epros came outside with everyone. He put on a smile and tried to wave at Linda. There was an immense pressure in the air as Linda glared at him.

"Such killer intent! I saw my death flash before my eyes. Her stare can make hell rise."

"That would actually be nice right now." Big Bull joked. "It's a bit chilly here."

Linda directed her glare at Big Bull.

"Right... I'll shut up now."

"Shall we get moving?" Kisling asked.

"Yeah but where do we start?" Ari asked.

"Well we could ask around."

The snow got heavier.

"What's going on?" Big Bull asked.

The snow slowly turned into a blizzard.

"It's getting kinda hard to see." Ari said.

"Lets get back inside." Kisling said.

A mysterious voice came out from a silhouette in the blizzard.

"That won't be necesary."

The blizzard died down. Visibility slowly came back. Before the silhouette became completely visible, It jumped into the air. When they landed, they were in clear view in front of them. A very muscular man appeared. He was wearing blue pants lined with silver lightning bolts on the side of the pants. He wore a blue leather mask lined with silver lightning bolts. There were holes in the mask to accomodate his eyes and mouth. He had his knees bent. He was leaning forward with his left hand extended out in front of him. His right hand was extended out to the side. His gaze was focused on the group.

"And just who the heck are you?" Stan asked.

"I AM..." The man spun around 3 times. When he stopped, he had his right arm and hand extended, fingers pointed out. His left arm was hooked over his head, fingers pointed to the right. His face pointed to the right. His torso leaned toward the left. His knees were bent outwards.

"I AM EL LUCHA LIBRE EVIL KING!!!"

He stood normaly, facing the group. His arms were crossed over his massive chest. His biceps bulged as his arms were bent.

"So another muscle head is in our presence." Stan said. "And this one seems to do ballet."

"I care little for your insults for I have come to issue you a challenge." The Lucha Libre Evil King said.

"From you Mr. Tutu? I doubt that your hardly-" Before Stan could finish his sentence, the evil king lunged in in the blink of an eye and grabbed Ari from behind around the waist.

."What speed!" Rosalyn said.

He lifted Ari up

"GERMAN SUPLEX!!!"

Ari's upper body was stuck into the snow on the ground. His legs were kicking around.

"Hmph! Had this been a proper setting, he would have been knocked out." The Lucha Libre Evil King scoffed.

Rosalyn burst out laughing

"OH MY GAWD THAT WAS SO SATISFYING!!! However, seeing as to how you're an evil king, I cannot let you get away with that."

Rosalyn drew her sword as quickly as she could and lunged at the evil king. The evil king dodged and grabbed Rosalyn's leg. He started spining her around.

"HELL'S MERRY-GO-ROUND!!!"

The evil king used Rosalyn to try to knock out the rest of the group. Everyone got hit except Big Bull and Epros, who just floated out of the way. He threw Rosalyn into a snowbank. Her legs were sticking out. Kisling and Linda. were on the ground struggling to get up.

"So you two managed to avoid that attack." The Lucha Libre Evil King said.

He lunged at Epros and wrapped his arms around him. He jumped up and landed with one knee bent in front of him.

"DROPPING BALL BUSTER!!!"

Epros landed on the Lucha Libre Evil King's knee with all of his weight on his groin. Epros doubled over in pain. Big Bull cracked his knuckles.

"I'll take you on cabron."

The Lucha Libre Evil King lunged at Big Bull. He dodged and thew a right hook into his rib.

The Lucha Libre Evil King winced a little. He stood up in a "T" shape with his fist closed and started spinning towards Big Bull.

"TORNADO CLOTHESLINE!!!"

The Lucha Libre Evil King's forearm collided with Big Bull's face. Big Bull landed in the snow bank next to Ari.

"HAHAHA!!! Is this the best that this group has to offer?" The Lucha Libre Evil King taunted.

Big Bull Stood up and wiped his mouth with his the back of his hand.

"I'll admit you've got potential. If challenge had a taste, you'd be quite delicious."

The Lucha Libre Evil King smiled.

"You are obviously the strongest of this group. Let us fight in a proper arena. come and fight me in the Sealed Cave."

A massive wind started to blow around the evil king. Big Bull sheilded his eyes. When the wind stopped, Big Bull opened his eyes. The Lucha Libre Evil King vanished.

Okage 2, Chapter 6: Hot Spring Shenanigans

-END-

Author's note: In case you can't tell, I wrote this chapter to kind of make up for last week's chapter. You gotta feel bad for the Former Rockstar Evil King having to work on the dock that he destroyed but, then you remembered that he's a perv and deserves the punishment after what he did and said (no remorse from Rosalyn). Ari fails at insults apparently. My anime influence really comes out in this chapter. I remembered that the rest area at Pospos snowfield had a hot spring and I just couldn't resist writing a scene for it. It was kinda like the hot spring scene in Persona 3 (Good RPG, especialy if you're into anime and the occult). I also remember that there was a sign stating that the rest area happened to be "Big Bull's beloved spa." Kinda figured that he'd be familiar with the inn keeper. Not sure how well I was able to introduce the Lucha Libre Evil King. Trying to describe his poses was a little difficult. I can tell that the fight scene is going to be fun to write about. I was watching some clips of Lucha Libre on youtube and the slams and throws are really flashy. It will definetly be interesting to describe. By the way, I don't actually know alot of wrestling moves so i'm just making them up by using what sounds painful. Props to my friend aean for giving me the idea of having Stan call The Lucha Libre Evil King a ballerina. Also, one of Big Bull's lines is a direct quote from Travis Touchdown from No More Heroes. Checkout my fanfiction profile to see what it is.

So there's one thing I have to say regarding my chapter releases. I'll try to avoid this if at all possible but if for some reason I can't release a chapter on time, you may have to wait another week for the release. My apologies if this doesn't sit well with you but because of school and such, I may need the time to make sure that my academics run smoothly and to make sure that I release a chapter that doesn't suck. I'll do my best to keep that from hapening but I can't guarantee that I'll be able to release on time, every time.


	8. Chapter 7: Wrestling Match in Sealed Cav

Okage 2, Chapter 7: Wrestling Match in Sealed Cave

Shortly after the appearance of The Lucha Libre Evil King, the group returned to a hotel room to have a discussion about a plan of attack. Ari was seated in a soft, stand-up chair. Rosalyn sat cross legged in a wooden chair near the door. Epros was lying down in a bed with an icepack between his legs. Linda sat on the bed that Epros sat on. Kisling was standing next to the bed. Big Bull stood near the door.

"So how are we going to go about attacking the Lucha Libre Evil King?" Ari asked. "He knows we're comming so..."

"I can tell you right now, leave him to me." Big Bull said. "Since he knows we're comming, we should just charge in."

"In case you've forgotten Big Bull, the inside of the Sealed Cave is practically a maze. There's no telling if he has an ambush waiting for us." Rosalyn said.

"Then there's no real point in discussing this." Stan said. "I'm going to go along with musclehead and say we should go in and strike."

The inn keeper knocked on the door and walked in to talk to Big Bull.

"Hey Big Bull! What shall we do about the festivities tonight?" The inn keeper noticed the icepack between between Epros's legs.

"What's wrong with him?"

Epros turned his head to face the inn keeper.

"If you heard a yell from outside the halls, that was me getting kneed in the-"

"Could you get more ice for the icepack?" Linda asked.

"Uhh.. Sure."

The inn keeper walked out of the room.

"Why are you there with Epros anyways? Weren't you mad at him?" Kisling asked.

"As mad at him as I was, he didn't deserve that... what's it called? Smashing Ball Buster?"

"Dropping Ball Buster." Corrected Big Bull. "What you said sounds so much worse."

"Whatever. He's not going to be able to fight for a while. He might be able to walk around by tommorow but he's definetly not going to be able to fight. I'm going to stay behind to make sure he's okay."

"I'll never understand women." Stan whispered to Ari.

"It's worse when they're teens." Ari whispered.

"What was that?" Linda asked.

"Nothing. Let's rest up for today." Ari said "The group going tommorrow to fight will consist of me, Rosalyn, Kisling and, of course, Big Bull."

The next morning, Ari and friends began their march to the Sealed Cave, which was a fair distance away from the spa. Epros stayed behind to recover from the blow he recieved from the Lucha Libre Evil King. Linda stayed behind to help him rest. The snow was falling much lighter than the previous day. The visibility was high enough to see the soft glow of the torches that marked the top of the Sealed cave off in the distance. The snow still proved to be difficult to traverse however, due to the amount of snow that accumulated in the days before. By the time they reached the thin stone bridge that joined the Sealed Cave to the mainland, their bodies were numb.

"Jeez, I can barely feel my fingertips now." Rosalyn said.

"Let's just hurry and get this over with." Ari said. "Who knows, maybe things will warm up when we enter the cave."

Ari turned to Big Bull, who was stretching his upperbody and pumping his arms vigorously.

"Don't you feel cold at all?" Ari asked.

"I'm too pumped to feel it." Big Bull said. "Let's just keep moving because I want to bury my fist into that masked man's nose."

The grouped crossed the stone bridge and steped on to the small island that was home to the stone, almost pyramid like, structure that was the enterance to the Sealed Cave. They climbed to the top of the structure and stepped into the raidiant white light that warps to the interior of the Sealed Cave. Upon entering, they noticed that all the doors and paths that they opened in their previous adventure were still opened.

"It's almost as if he's inviting us in." Rosalyn said.

The voice of the Lucha Libre Evil King rang out through the cave.

"It wouldn't be much of a match if my opponents were late because they got lost now would it?"

"SHOW YOURSELF!!!" Rosalyn shouted.

"If you want to see me, go to where the stairway to the next floor is. There shall be a ring where everyone except the bull shall have a warm up match."

"Hey! Why don't I get a warm up match?" Big Bull asked.

"Simple. I want you to be at your physical peak when we fight." The Lucha Libre Evil King said.

Big bull started to grin.

"Enough stalling guys. I want to start as soon as possible. Besides, this will allow me to see how you guys have improved."

"Right. Let's get a move on." Ari said.

The group made their way to the area where the enterance to the next floor was. There, they saw a wrestling ring, illuminated by overhead lights. The canvas floor of the ring had a picture of The Lucha Libre Evil King's mask. An announcement system rang out from overhead.

"Ladies and gentlmen. The contestants for the preliminary matches have arrived. Will one of them please step into the ring to commence the first match."

The group looked at eachother.

"Well I guess I'll go first." Rosalyn said.

As soon as Rosalyn stepped into the ring, the announcement system went off.

"First match. Her Parasol Hero Rosalyn VS. Madam Z"

Rosalyn looked around.

"Ummm... There's no one here."

A woman wearing a full body, cheetah print suit and a mask with cheetah ears came down from the ceiling and landed in the middle of the ring. Her body was very muscular.

"It's Whale Woman VS. Amazon Lady!" Stan said.

Rosalyn ignored Stan and pulled her rapier from it's scabbard. The Lucha Libre Evil King's voice rang out from above the ring.

"I'm sorry but weapons aren't allowed in the ring."

"You're kidding me!" Rosalyn exclamed.

"This fight shall follow traditional Lucha Libre rules. No weapons allowed."

"Grrr. Fine!"

Rosalyn loosened the scabbard of her rapier from her waist and handed it to Ari.

"The parasol too." The Lucha Libre Evil King said.

"The parasol stays." Rosalyn said. "It's personal."

"Very well then. As you wish."

Madam Z bent her knees, lowered her upper torso and put her hands to her face. A bell went off, signaling the start of the fight. Rosalyn lunged first.

"GO ROSALYN!!!" Ari yelled.

With a lightning fast motion, she threw a punch at the female wrestler's face. She simply dodged by moving backwards into the rope.

"Crap!" Rosalyn cursed under her breath.

Madam Z used the rope like a slingshot and lunged forward to grab Rosalyn's legs. Rosalyn couldn't get out of the way in time. She felt herself getting lifted into the air. Madam Z then slammed Rosalyn on her back. Rosalyn got the wind knocked out of her as she impacted the mat.

"Ooohhh. You know she felt that slaveboy." Stan said.

"That was a good move on Madam Z's part." Kisling said. "You can see how she used the ring to her advantage by using the ropes to propel herself."

Rosalyn struggled to get up and catch her breath. Before she could, Madam Z grabbed her arm and stood her up.

"What's this? An act of sportsmanship?" Stan asked.

Madam Z threw Rosalyn into the ropes. Rosalyn bounced off. Madam Z then stuck her arm out and smashed her forearm into Rosalyn's face.

"THAT looked like a painful clothesline." Stan said.

"Looks like the ropes can be used to propell your opponent into your attack." Kisling said.

Rosalyn got up dazed. Madam Z climbed to the top of a turn buckle and faced Rosalyn's direction.

"Well this looks promising." Stan said.

Madam Z jumped and tried to land on top of Rosalyn. Rosalyn got out of the way. Madam Z landed hard on the mat.

"Time to return the favor." Rosalyn said.

Rosalyn started to stomp Madam Z all over her body. There was a loud thud with every impact. Madam Z rolled out of reach of Rosalyn's foot. As she got up, Rosalyn dropkicked her in the face.

"Not normaly my style but, how do you like that?" Rosalyn taunted.

Madam Z got up and returned to the same stance that she had in the begining of the fight. Rosalyn and Madam Z circled eachother in a staredown. Suddenly, Madam Z backed into the ropes and launched herself at Rosalyn. Rosalyn stepped to the side to dodge. Madam Z simply bounced off the rope that was behind Rosalyn and went in for a second shot. Rosalyn barely had time to react. She stuck her legs out behind her and put most of her weight on Madam Z's back.

"Looks like fatty is trying to smother her with her weight." Stan said.

"Actually, Stan, what Rosalyn is doing is sprawling." Big Bull said. "It's a manuever used in wrestling to defend against takedowns. Madam Z can still take her down if she can reset her position."

"Not going to let that happen." Rosalyn said to herself.

She wrapped her right arm around Madam Z's neck and grabbed her left bicep, locking up her arms as tightly as she could. She then rolled both her and Madam Z to their backs and squeezed as tightly as she could. She moved her hips toward Madam Z's body using her legs.

"And just what is going on here?" Stan asked.

"Rosalyn seems to be going for a submission. I believe it's called a 'gator roll choke.'" Big Bull said. "By moving her body towards her opponents body, she's tightening the hold."

Madam Z struggled to get out of the hold. She kicked wildly until a couple seconds later, she went limp. Rosalyn let go and got up with her fist up to her face in case Madam Z got up. Madam Z's body disintegrated into dust as announcement system went off.

"Winner by submission: Her Parasol Hero Rosalyn."

Rosalyn stepped out of the ring and collapsed onto the floor.

"I... am never... fighting without my sword again." Rosalyn said as she was catching her breath.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Ari asked.

"Swordfighting wasn't the only thing they taught when I was in the Hero's Academy." Rosalyn said.

"You probably could have won if you just sat on her." Stan said.

"That would have counted as a pin." Big Bull said.

"What I meant was... Nevermind. There's too much muscle in your head. If you had more brains, you would have got the joke."

The announcement system went off.

"Will the next opponent please step into the ring."

Ari and Kisling looked at eachother.

"Slaveboy! Get in there!" Stan commanded.

"Huh? What about Kisling?" Ari asked.

"It's time for you to show what you've got. You better make sure you do better than that woman."

Ari gave his sword to Kisling and pensively entered the ring. He stood in the middle nervously waiting for his next opponent to come out. The announcement system went off.

"Next match! Ari VS. El Cinco Chihuahuas."

"What?" Ari said.

"The 5 Chihuahuas." Big Bull yelled.

Five dwarves jumped down from the ceiling. They all had on the same costume: Black shoes, brown fuzzy pants and black leather mask with pointed dog ears. They all had their arms crossed, baring their teeth at Ari. They barked out their numbers.

"UNO!"

"DOS!"

"TRES!"

"QUARTRO!"

"CINCO!"

"GWA HAHAHA! This will be a cinch slaveboy." Stan said.

"I don't know why but, i've still got a bad feeling." Ari said.

"Grow a pair slaveboy. Look at them. They're so tiny."

The bell went off. Dos stepped on to Uno's shoulders and leaped into Ari's face.

"I CAN'T SEE!!!" Ari yelled as Dos was tugging his hair to stay on.

Uno snuck up behind Ari and went prone on his stomach. Ari stumbled bacwards and tripped over the him. Ari landed on his bottom. He was finaly able shake Dos off his face when he saw Tres and Quartro grab both of Cinco's arms. They swung him back and forth and let go. Cinco jumped up and dropkicked Ari in the face. Ari grabbed his face in pain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLAVEBOY!!! THEY'RE MIDGETS!!! JUST KICK THEM!!!" Stan yelled.

Uno, Dos, Tres and Quartro grabbed Ari's limbs and dragged him to a corner. They proped him up against the turnbuckle.

"SLAVEBOY!!! Don't just let them drag you around!" Stan barked.

Cinco went to the corner across from Ari. Uno and Dos grabbed Cinco's arms and threw him at Ari. Cinco jumped up and did a barrel roll and hit Ari's chest with all his weight.

"OOOOFF!!!" Ari blurted as he got the wind knocked out of him.

Ari fell down, holding his stomach in pain. Dos and Quartro grabbed him by the hair and dragged him to the center of the ring. The Cinco Chihuahuas stood on eachother's shoulders, forming a human tower with Uno at the top and Cinco at the bottom.

"EL CINCO CHIHUAHUA DOG PILE!!!" They said in unison.

As Uno got ready to jump, Ari thought fast and kicked Cinco's leg out from under him. The dwarf tower colapsed, allowing Ari enough time to get up.

"Well now, I guess this is a dog pile." Ari taunted.

Uno got up and charged at Ari. Ari kicked him, smashing his heel straight into Uno's face.

Uno staggered backwards as the rest of his comrades were getting up.

"ARI! I'VE GOT IT!!!" Stan said from Ari's shadow.

"Got what?" Ari asked.

"If you can keep them from organizing their attacks, they can't really do much."

"Right"

Ari charged in and punted Uno into the corner.

"There we go!!! It's the same as kicking children." Stan said proudly. "Just like I taught you."

"What are you teaching him?" Rosalyn asked.

Stan ignored Rosalyn while Ari rushed Quartro and grabbed him by the legs. Dos jumped up on to Tres and leaped for Ari's face.

"BATTER UP!" Ari yelled as he swung Quartro with all of his strength. Dos went flying in the air and landed outside the ring. Ari dropped the unconscious Quartro and gave him a stomp for good measure.

"That's right slaveboy! No mercy!" Stan said.

Tres and Cinco Helped Uno up. Uno staggered as he got to his feet. Stan arose from Ari's shadow.

"As fun as this is slaveboy, let's wrap this up."

Stan hit Uno with "Crushing Devil." While Tres and Cinco were distracted, Ari knocked Tres out with an axe kick. Cinco was the only one left standing.

"What are you going to do now?" Ari taunted. "All of your friends are out."

Without warning, Cinco charged at Ari and bit as hard as he can into Ari's right leg.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!! GET HIM OFF!!!" Ari yelped.

"Slaveboy! Calm down and punch him in the face!" Stan said.

Ari clinched his right hand and tried to punch Cinco. His fist missed and instead, Cinco chomped down into his hand.

"AAAHHH DAMN!!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!" Ari cursed.

Ari flailed his arm wildly.

"Looks like the little guy is hanging on by the skin of his teeth." Kisling joked

Ari finaly managed to shake him loose. Cinco flew into the air and almosed hit Kisling. Cinco hit the ground face first. He showed no signs of being concious. The announcement system went off.

"Winner by K.O.: Ari"

The bodies of the Cinco Chihuahuas vanished into a plume of dust. Ari stepped down from the ring. He had his left hand raised in victory.

"Good thing I wear gloves." Ari said. "Alright Kisling. I guess it's your turn now."

"All right then. Wish me luck." Kisling said.

As Kisling entered the ring, Stan whispered to Ari.

"If we're lucky, the next guy will break his jaw so that he can't talk."

"That's horrible... but for some reason... I can't help but agree with you." Ari said.

"Guys! Just be ready to pick up the pieces." Rosalyn said.

The announcement for the next round was made.

"Final fight: Kisling V.S. Handsome Dynamite"

A man dressed in a white tuxedo and a white cape somersaulted into the center of the ring. He had his back turned to Kisling.

"How intersting." Kisling said

The man turned around. His mask was white with strips of purple running down the eyes. He had a white rose in his chest pocket. He wore a purple tie. Under his tuxedo was a pinstripped vest. The interior of his cape was purple.

"So you must be my opponent." Handsome Dynamite said. "Quite a pity. Your friends seem so much more... challenging."

"I guess they are." Kisling said.

"HAHAHAHA!!! This will be quick!!!"

The bell rang.

"Time to watch him get squashed." Stan said.

Handsome Dynamite made the first move. He came in with a simple lunge. Kisling managed to sprawl out. He broke free from Dynamite's takedown attempt.

"What's this?" Big Bull said surprised.

Kisling punched Dynamite to stun him. He then ran to bounce off the rope and clotheslined Dynamite.

"What the hell just happened?" Stan asked shocked.

Kisling picked Dynamite up by the arm and launched him into the ropes. As Dynamite bounced off, Kisling hit him in the face with a dropkick.

"You've got to be kidding me." Rosalyn said.

Handsome Dynamite got back up and rubbed his face through his mask.

"It would seem that I underestimated you. You better enjoy those two hits while you can because you will not be getting me again."

Handsome Dynamite did a front flip latched his ankles around Kislings head. As his upper body fell to the ground, he twisted his body, throwing Kisling to the ground.

"Ah! A Hurricana!" Big Bull said.

Kisling landed with a loud thud. Handsome Dynamite got up and walked over to Kisling.

"Surely, that can't be everything you have."

He stood Kisling up and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"I wonder if a simple slam is all it would take to destroy you."

As Handsome Dynamite lifted Kisling, Kisling broke himeself free and stepped on Dynamite's head to get behind him.

"This is so much fun!" Kisling said.

"This is a game to you?" Handsome Dynamite asked.

"Funny thing is... I've never done this before."

Handsome Dynamite clinched his fist in anger and pointed it at Kisling.

"THAT'S IT!!! NO MORE GAMES!!! YOU ARE GOING DOWN HARD!!!"

"Looks like he's going to get it now slaveboy." Stan said

Handsome Dynamite ran at Kisling and wrapped his arm around Kisling's head. He used his momentum and twisted around Kisling. While in mid spin, he wrapped his ankles around Kisling's head bringing him to Kisling's front side.

"HURRICANNA FACE SLAM!!!"

With his momentum still going, he grabbed on to the back of Kisling's head and forced Kisling's face to the ground.

"OOOO!!! You know he had to feel that one!" Stan said.

Handsome Dynamite forced Kisling to stand.

"I'm not done with you yet!"

He grabbed around Kisling's waist and flipped him upside down.

"WINDMILL KNEE SLAM!!!"

Using the momentum of Kisling's rotation, he slammed Kisling's back onto his knee.

"How did he not snap in half?" Rosalyn asked.

Handsome Dynamite looked down at Kisling.

"You better stay down!"

Kisling's leg twitched. Handsome Dynamite stepped on to the top of a turnbuckle and started yelling at Rosalyn, Ari and Big Bull.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT I HAVE DONE TO YOUR FRIEND? I WILL DO THE SAME TO YOU!!!"

Roslyn, Ari and Big Bull had a look of shock upon their faces.

"SO YOU HAVE COME TO FEAR ME HAVE YOU?"

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves upon Handsome Dynamite's waist. he felt himself getting lifted up.

"AY MIERDA!!!"

Kisling had gotten back up and snuck behind Handsome Dynamite as he was gloating. He suplexed Handsome Dynamite. There was an extremely loud thud because of how high the slam was. Handsome Dynamite layed down on his back, holding the back of his head in pain. Kisling climbed to the top of the turnbuckle. He raised his arms up, making victory signs with his middle and index fingers. He did a backflip and bodyslamed Handsome Dynamite.

"Are you kidding me? That did not just happen!" Stan said.

Kisling stood over Handsome Dynamite.

"J-j-just... W-what the hell are you?" Handsome Dynamite asked as he gasped for air.

"I'm just a scientist" Kisling replied

"This... has got to be a cruel joke."

Handsome Dynamite passed out. The announcement system declared the winner.

"Winner by K.O. Guten Kisling."

Handsome Dynamite's body disintegrated into dust. Kisling stepped down from the ring.

"Just where the hell did you learn to do that?" Stan asked.

"I just watched what they were doing." Kisling replied.

"That doesn't explain how you were able to walk away from some on his attacks." Rosalyn said.

"Well you see by employing this theory called-"

"Nevermind." Ari interrupted. "Let's just head to the next floor."

The grating covering the entrance to the next floor opened up.

"So slaveboy, are you ready in both body and mind?" Stan asked.

"I'm not the one fighting this time." Ari said. "It's Big Bull."

"Oh Right... Well Big Bull?"

"Don't worry about me brotha." Big Bull said cracking his knuckles. "I've been waiting for this moment."

"Then let us be off."

Ari, Rosalyn, Kisling, and Big Bull walked down the stairs to where The Lucha Libre Evil King awaited them.

They entered the chamber where the evil king awaited them. The room was dimly lit by torches. Through the darkness, the silhouette of a ring can be seen. There was a man standing in the center.

"So, you've managed to make it past my guards, have you? HAHAHA!!! Those were splendid displays of skill. Though, that last one was a bit of an upset." The man said.

"Let's not waste anytime talking. I'm pretty sure you want to get started as bad as I do right now." Big Bull said.

The lights flashed on. The ring was illuminated, revealing the man in the center. The Lucha Libre Evil King stood in the center with his arms crossed.

"So straight to the point. Very well then cabron, step in to the ring and I'll show you why my ring name is The Azure Devil"

Big Bull walked over to the ring.

"Good luck Big Bull" Ari said.

"I won't need it Ari but thanks anyways."

As Big Bull entered the ring, the announcement system announced the next fight.

"Main Event: Big Bull V.S. El Lucha Libre Evil King a.k.a Azure Devil."

"You ready cabron?" The Lucha Libre Evil King asked.

"I've been ready pendejo." Big Bull said.

"Jeez. You can smell the testosterone in here." Rosalyn said.

The bell rang. Big Bull and The Azure Devil charged each other simultaneously. There was a massive impact as they collided. Big Bull managed to get the first punch. He tried to get another punch in when Azure Devil grabbed his arm and threw him into the ropes. He tried to clothesline Big Bull but Big Bull ducked under it.

"Nice dodge Big Bull!" Ari yelled.

Azure Devil lunged for Big Bulls back. He grabbed Big Bull's waist from behind, lifted him up and flipped him upside down.

"TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER!!!"

Before Azure Devil was able to complete the move, Big Bull twisted his body and grabbed the back of Azure Devil's head.

"PILEDRIVER REVERSAL!!!"

Azure Devil's face hit the mat.

"You like that pendejo?" Big Bull taunted.

Big Bull stood Azure Devil up. He wrapped his arm around the back of Azure Devil's neck. He fell backwards, slamming Azure Devil's face into the mat.

"Nothing like an old fashioned DDT." Big Bull said.

He brought Azure Devil to his feet again and threw him into the ropes. As Azure Devil bounced off the ropes, Big Bull tried to hit him with an overhand right punch. It missed as Azure Devil ducked under it. Instead, Azure Devil ran for the ropes on the other side. He jumped on top of the ropes and jumped at Big Bull, wrapping his ankles around Big Bull's head. His momentum forced Big Bull to spin. He twisted his body and tossed Big Bull.

"HURRICANNA!!!"

Big Bull landed on his back. He got up almost immediately and faced Azure Devil.

"Hmm... Looks like that won't hurt you." Azure Devil said.

"That was a good move, but I won't go down easy." Big Bull said.

Big Bull charged in and barrel flipped into Azure Devil, slamming his body into Azure devil. Azure Devil staggered a bit as Big Bull was getting up. Big Bull tried to kick Azure Devil in the face. Azure Devil dodged and grabbed Big Bull's leg and spun him around. He grabbed Big Bull's head with his arm and slammed Big Bull's face into the mat.

"DEVIL'S SLAM!!!"

Azure Devil turned and faced Big Bull, who was on the floor, covering his face in pain.

"I know you felt that one." Azure Devil taunted.

Azure Devil climbed to the top of a turn buckle. He turned and faced Big Bull and somersaulted forward. Big Bull managed to roll out of the way before he got body slammed. Azure Demon's lower back was the first thing to hit the mat. Both fighters were trying to stand up through their pain. Big Bull got up first.

"That was a close one."

Big Bull stood Azure Devil up. He grabbed Azure Devil's right shoulder with his left hand and Azure Devil's right leg with his right hand. He picked up Azure Devil and slammed him on to his back.

"Ahh, The Back Drop. That's an old favorite of mine."

Big Bull brought Azure Devil to his feet.

"Time to finish this" Big Bull said.

Big Bull grabbed the back of Azure Devil's head with both hands. Azure Devil broke free and punched Big Bull hard in the stomach.

"I must agree with you." Azure Devil said. "I'm ending the fight with my ultimate combo."

He rolled off to the side and grabbed Big Bull's waist from behind. He lifted Big Bull and suplexed him twice.

"DOUBLE SUPLEX!!!"

He turned around and picked up Big Bull while he was still upside down.

"JUMPING POWERBOMB"

He slammed Big Bull's head into the mat. He hoisted Big Bull up so that his head was between Big Bull's legs.

"HELL'S LADDER FALL!!!"

He dropped Big Bull on the mat. There was an explosive impact when Big Bull landed.

"That was The Azure Devil Combo." Azure Devil said while looking down at Big Bull. "To think I once looked up to you in the past."

"What are you talking about?" Ari asked.

"I suppose I shall let you know since I will face you next." Azure Devil said.

Ari turned pale.

"This person that I have decimated was once a luchadore. His ring name was Mad Bull. He was once one of the greatest Rudos style luchadores."

"Big Bull used to wrestle?" Rosalyn asked.

"Yes. He was nearly undefeated in the past. He took down many opponents with his power based moves. One day however, he just vanished from Lucha Libre. I never thought that I would face him in this sad state."

"HAHAHAHA!!!"

Azure Devil looked behind him in shock. Big Bull was laughing as he was trying to get up.

"Sad state you say?"

Big Bull got on to one knee.

"I left Lucha Libre because I was tired of being labled as the villain."

Big Bull managed to stand on both feet.

"For some reason, rudos style wrestlers were always set up to be the bad guy because of the roughness of the style. The only reason I became a rudos luchadore was because I didn't have the agility to be a Tecnicos."

"That doesn't explain why you left Lucha Libre." Azure Devil said.

"The answer to that is simple. I wanted to travel the world to fight stronger opponents and to some day pass on my knowledge to someone worthy of it."

Big Bull stood up and shook off the pain.

"I'm going to show you why I was called Mad Bull."

Big Bull lunged towards Azure Devil in the blink of an eye. He hit Azure Devil with an overhand right. Azure Devil was dazed by the punch. He grabbed Azure Devil's arm and threw him into the ropes. As Azure Devil bounced off, he undercut Azure Devil's legs and reared his head up, forcing Azure Devil over his body.

"MAD BULL TOSS!!!"

Azure Devil landed on his back. Big Bull bounced himself off the ropes and stepped all over Azure Devil.

"MAD BULL TRAMPLE!!!"

While Azure Devil was still in pain, Big Bull grabbed him by his nostrils and dragged him to the corner. Big Bull proped him up onto the ropes. Big Bull went to the other corner and started scrapping the bottom of his foot against the floor.

"MAD BULL CHARGE!!!"

He ran head first into Azure Devil's chest. Azure Devil couldn't breath. He fell forward with Big Bull looking down at him.

"And now I claim my prize."

Big Bull ripped Azure Devil's mask off. The man formerly known as Azure Devil covered his face in shame. A white glow surrounded Ari.

"Well, will you look at that. Some of my power has returned to me." Stan said.

Big Bull looked down at his fallen opponent.

"Looks like you aren't The Lucha Libre Evil King or Azure Devil anymore."

The man formerly known as The Azure Devil and The Lucha Libre Evil King took out red mask from his back pocket and put it on.

"It looks like your skills haven't diminished."

"So what shall we call you know then?" Big Bull asked.

"Call me... El Fuego."

"Right then, El Fuego. My friends have some questions for you. Can you answer them please?"

"I will."

Ari asked first.

"So do you know a man named Beiloune by any chance?"

"Yes I do. He's the one who gave me the power of an evil king."

"How did you meet him?" Rosalyn asked.

"I traveled from Rashelo when I heard that Big Bull opened a school here. When I reached the end of the Transverse Tunnel, there was a man at the exit. It was almost as if he was waiting for me. He asked me if I wanted to become stronger. I said that I did so he handed me the blue mask that Big Bull has in his hand. I wore it and became The Azure Devil. Originaly I wanted to test Big Bull with the power of the mask but after I put it on, it was as if I lost control of myself. I went to the enterance to the Sealed Cave and somehow summoned a blizzard. Your faces were the only things I saw in my thoughts and for some reason, I had the urge to fight you guys."

"Interesting. So your power manifested itself in that mask?" Kisling asked.

"That is correct." El Fuego said.

"What a discovery. If my hypothesis is correct I-"

As Kisling was rambling to himself, Ari asked another question.

"So do you have any idea where Beiloune might be now?"

"No." El Fuego said. "He did tell me about someone I can meet though. It's some guy in the desert if I remember correctly."

"Figures." Ari said.

El Fuego turned to Big Bull.

"That's right. I have to ask you something Big Bull."

"What is it?"

"Can..." El Fuego looked pensive. "Can I be your student?"

Big Bull thought about it for a moment.

"Sure. Just bear in mind that I'm not going to be easy." Big Bull said.

"Thank you Big Bull."

"But... Before I train you, I have to help my friends on their journey first. While I'm gone, you can go and do repairs to my gym."

"Consider it done coach."

Rosalyn looked deep in thought.

"Oh Ari! shouldn't your Gear Sword be repaired by now?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me." Ari said. "Let's get back to the spa. We need to get some rest because we are going back to Madril."

Okage 2, Chapter 7: Wrestling Match in Sealed Cave

-END-

Author's notes: So before I go into any thoughts on this chapter, let's clarify some words I used in this chapter.

Pendejo means A**hole in Spanish

Cabron means Bastard in Spanish

Rudos and Tecnicos are the two categories that a luchadore will fall into in Lucha Libre.

Rudos luchadores fight like brawlers and tend to be cast as the bad guys because they tend to bend the rules in Lucha Libre.

Tecnicos are the luchadores who use more of the complex, flashy slams that Lucha Libre is known for. They are casted as the good guys and follow the rules of Lucha Libre very closely.

The mask is the Identity of the luchadore. Normally it is illegal in Lucha Libre to rip off a competitors mask because the identity of the luchadore is held so highly. Once the mask comes off, the luchadore is considered dead and can no longer fight under that mask or identity.

Now that that's out of the way, I must appologize for the lateness of this chapter. School was kinda flooding me at the time and it still is so you can expect the next chapter to be late again.

The small fights were once again inspired by certain characters in videogames. The Cinco Chihuahuas were inspired by the Mad Midget 5 from God Hand. Originally, they were a spoof of The Power Rangers and they often killed me in God Hand because of their team attacks. Handsome Dynamite took two inspirations from Killer 7. Handsome Dynamite's name was inspired by The Handsome Men of Killer 7, which was also another spoof of The Power Rangers. I wanted his character description to be similar to that of Mask de Smith from Killer 7. Mask de Smith had a costume that was very similar to what Handsome Dynamite was wearing however, Mask de Smith also wore more than one costume and mask. The inspiration for the Azure Devil fight came after watching some No More Heroes 2 vids on youtube. In addition to that, Azure Devil's name is essentialy a variation on real life luchadore "Blue Demon." I opted to leave Linda and Epros out of the fight because, to be honest, I had no idea how I was going to make them work. Linda is just too cute to hurt and I kinda felt bad after what I did to Epros in the last chapter. The moves I used were mostly made up except The Hurricana and The Sprawl, a move used in takedown defense.


	9. Chapter 8: The Way of Stan

Okage 2, Chapter 8: The Way of Stan

The morning after the fight with the Lucha Libre Evil King, everyone had gathered outside. They were preparing to depart back to Madril in order to retrieve Ari's repaired Gear Sword. The only person the were waiting for was Big Bull.

"What's taking him so long?" Stan huffed impatiently. "We need to hurry up and get your sword so that we can beat the crap out of Beiloune alot easier."

"He does have a student." Ari said. "Maybe he's teaching him some new stuff?"

"I didn't ask you slaveboy."

A loud crash was heard coming from the direction of Big Bull's gym. Ari and friends investigated to find that there was a new hole in the wall. El Fuego was down on the ground.

"Umm... Is he okay?" Linda asked.

El Fuego got up and dusted himself off like nothing had happened.

"Ay carumba! That's another hole for me to repair while coach is gone."

Big Bull poked his head out of the hole in the wall.

"What did I tell you? Look out for the counter when you use that combination!"

"Lo siento* Big Bull." (Lo siento means "i'm sorry" in spanish)

"Don't appologize to me. You're the one in trouble if you can't get that combination right."

Big Bull turned to see the group staring in shock.

"Oh sorry guys. I forgot we had to go somewhere today."

Big Bull exited through the hole and joined the group.

"I'm going off now. Just make sure you repair everything and be sure to practice and train while i'm gone."

"Yes coach!"

The group walked to the Transverse Tunnel. Just before entering, Big Bull decided to strike up a conversation.

"So Ari."

"What's up?"

"What kind of training have you been doing?"

"Uhhh..."

"Come to think of it... You do fight quite differently from 3 years ago." Rosalyn said. "What have you been doing?"

"Uhhh... I don't really want to talk about it." Ari said.

Stan came out of Ari's shadow.

"What's wrong slaveboy? Don't like the fact that i'm the one that taught you everything?"

"I knew his new style had some questionable influences." Rosalyn said.

"There's nothing questionable about the training methods of moi. I trained Ari to win. Since I'm feeling generous, I'll even tell you my methods along the way to Madril."

It was one week after Ari first kissed Marlene. The memory was still shining brightly in his head as he dreamt.

"You look so pretty tonight Marlene."

"You mean it Ari?"

"Why wouldn't I mean it? I love you."

"Oh slaveboy!"

Ari couldn't believe his ears.

"What did you say Marlene?"

"SLAVEBOY!!! GET UP!!!"

Ari woke up with such a fright. Stan was hovering over him.

"Do you always sleep with that stupid grin on your face?"

"The sun isn't even up yet. What are you waking me up for?" Ari said sleepishly

"I've been cutting you too much slack lately. You should feel honored because, starting today, I'm going to train you to be my warrior."

"If I become your warrior, does that mean i'm no longer your slave?"

"GWAHAHAHA!!! Good one slaveboy! Now hurry up and get dressed."

Stan stepped outside while Ari put on his regular clothes. He exited his room and met up with Stan.

"You ready slaveboy?"

"I guess."

With a snap of Stan's fingers, the two of them were teleported to a different location. Ari looked around in suprise. There was a waterfall roaring nearby.

"How did we get this deep in Tenel forest?"

"That's right. You've never seen what I can do with my full power. That's not important at the moment though." Stan said. "I figured that we would warm up with something relaxing. We are going to do some meditation under the waterfall."

"But it still cold out here." Ari protested.

"Too bad slaveboy. Think of this as endurance training. Now get under the waterfall and try to clear your mind."

Ari stepped under the waterfall. He immediately started to shiver as the cold water rushed over him.

"How am I supposed to keep a clear head when i'm freezing to death?" Ari asked.

"Just shut up and don't think about it slaveboy."

Ari closed his eyes. Slowly he started to forget how cold he was. His thoughts drifted off as he made his way into a trance like state. A sudden, loud crash broke his concentration.

"What was that?"

Ari looked around and saw that a log as big as him had fallen from the waterfall.

"Keep them coming James!" Stan shouted.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Ari asked.

"I'm trying to make you more focused. Speaking of which, you should pay attention to whats above you."

Ari looked up and saw that a log was about to fall right ontop of him. He jumped out of the way and narrowly escaped getting crushed.

"Come to think of it... Slaveboy would be useless if got flattened by a log." Stan thought. "That's enough James. We're just going to move on to the next thing."

The group exited the Transverse Tunnel. They started moving from the rocky sandy area to the direction of Madril's upper gate.

"Poor Ari." Linda said.

"How reckless!" Rosalyn said. "How did Ari manage to survive you?"

"Lay off of me you mad cow!" Stan said. "I didn't always make him do something dangerous."

One week after Stan's first attempt to train Ari, Stan decided to try something else.

"Slaveboy! Get up!"

"Ugh... You're not going to try to kill me again are you?" Ari drowsily said. "I just got over the cold from last time."

"You ungreatful little... You should be glad that your master is even taking an intrest in making sure you stay strong. NOW HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED!!! Meet me outside the house when you're done."

Ari got dressed in his regular clothes. He exited his room and went down the stairs.

"Should I say goodbye to Marlene in case I don't come back alive?" He thought to himself.

Ari oppened his front door and saw Stan waiting outside with several training dummies of various sizes.

"Look slaveboy. I may have been a tad extreme in last week's training session, so today i'm going to teach you some techniques." Stan said.

"Well this won't be so bad." Ari said. "So why do you have different sized training dummies?"

"The answer is simple. I'm going to train you techniques for fighting enemies of various sizes." Stan replied.

Ari noticed the size of the dummy that was near Stan's feet.

"Why is that one so small?" Ari asked. "It's practically the size of a child."

"Ah! Good eye slaveboy. The first technique i'm going to teach you is the technique I use to kick children around."

"You're kidding... right?"

"Nope!" Stan said as he kicked the dummy to Ari.

The dummy landed at Ari's feet.

"I guess I can try to think of this as a game of soccer." Ari said.

"Good idea slaveboy, That would be a great way to warm up. Let me just cut the head of one off the dummies."

Stan ripped the head off of one of the dummies and started juggling it with his feet.

"It's okay, I don't need the warmup." Ari said.

Ari wound up his leg and kicked the dummy as hard as he can. It flew a couple feet in the air before landing halfway from Stan.

"Nice kick slaveboy but, if you're shooting for distance, be sure that your foot hits it with the dummy closer to your body."

"I will not lie, that's kinda sick. You taught Ari to fight like a prick." Epros said.

" Stan taught me how to fight all sorts of people; kids, fat people, tall people, skinny people, midgets, and even the elderly." Ari said.

"And look at how much that helped you." Stan said. "If it wasn't for me, you would have gotten your butt handed to you by dwarfs dressed as dogs."

"I'm not saying everything you taught me was bad. You did teach me some good stuff as we sparred."

After a couple weeks of Stan's "Special Technique" training, Stan decided that it was time to see where Ari was at in terms of skill.

"Well slaveboy, you seem to be getting the basics down okay. How's about we spar?"

"Huh? Now?" Ari said suprised.

"Yeah now! You can stop punching that baby dummy and test your skill against me. Go get your sword."

"My real sword? Or my wooden one?"

"Your real sword. I feel like having my arms cut off today."

"Really?" Ari asked.

"OF COURSE NOT!!! GET THE WOODEN ONE, YOU IDIOT SLAVEBOY!!!"

Ari entered his home and fished his wooden sword from his room. He walked back outside to see that Stan had put on boxing gloves.

"So I guess you like boxing."

"No slaveboy. I'm wearing these so I don't ruin my hands when I hit them against your face."

Ari turned pale.

"Well then slaveboy. Have at me!"

Ari charged in and tried to hit Stan with an overhead slash. Stan stepped to the side and tripped Ari.

"That was horrible. Are you really that easy to intimidate?" Stan asked. "If you can mange to intimidate your opponent, it's very likely that they won't be able to attack as effectively."

Ari shook his head and got up. He tried to hit Stan with his wooden sword. Stan kept dodging, laughing as Ari kept missing.

"What's wrong slaveboy? Need glasses?" Stan taunted.

Ari got frustrated and put everything he had into one slash. Midway through the strike, Stan stepped in and stiffled Ari's attack. He countered with a hard uppercut into Ari's stomach. Ari felt the wind get knocked out of him. He fell to his knees, holding his stomach in pain.

"Another lesson for you slaveboy; If you can frustrate an opponent, it's pretty likely that they will make a mistake. They forget all about their plan and try to hit you with everything they've got." Stan said. "That will either cause them to waste their energy or leave them open to a counter attack."

Ari struggled to his feet.

"That brings me to another lesson. A good attack isn't always your strongest move. A series of weaker hits is something you can use to set up for a stronger attack." Stan said.

Stan picked Ari up and slammed him on the ground.

"Like that slaveboy."

Ari stayed on the ground, unconscious. James appeared next to Stan.

"I think you may have gone a tad overboard master."

"I forgot how weak he was." Stan said. "Hmmm... Put him in his room. Let Marlene take care of him or something."

Ari awoke in his room with an icepack on his head. Marlene was looking over him with a worried expression on her face.

"Ari! Are you okay?"

"I... I think I am..." Ari said groggily.

"YOU IDIOT!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?" Marlene yelled. "I thought you were going to die. Why did you go off on your own and try to fight ghost?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Stan said that you went off on your own."

"I thought he wouldn't take responsibility for what happened." Ari thought.

"So Stan made it look like you foolishly hunted ghost on your own?" Rosalyn said. "I wonder how long it took Marlen to realize that you wouldn't endager yourself like that?"

"She was really angry when she found out. You shoulda seen how hard she slapped Stan." Ari said.

"Oh Slaveboy. Do you remember a certain picture that James happens to be holding for me?" Stan asked.

"What's this about a picture?" Linda asked.

"It's nothing." Ari said.

"He seems embarassed. Why? I do not know. It's definetly something he refuses to show." Epros said.

"Let's just get to Madril."

As the group crossed the small bridge separating the sand from the grass area, the gate to Madril's second floor became visible off in the distance.

"Let's make this quick slaveboy. I can't wait to see that Gear Sword of yours put to use against Beiloune."

The made their way to the gate and entered.

"So how long are we staying here?" Rosalyn asked.

"We're stay long enough to pick up the sword and go." Stan said. "There's no reason to hang around here."

"Right. Let's just get to the research building then." Ari said.

"Capital idea Ari. I have some interesting revisions to make for my theories."

"Oh great!" Linda sighed. "We'll be here forever because of him."

Kisling excitedly rushed to the research building while Ari and the others followed at a slower pace. A scientist in front of the research building spoted Kisling and tried to greet him.

"Ah! Hello Professor Ki-"

"CAN'T TALK! NEW DISCOVERIES!!!" Kisling said as he rushed past the scientist.

The scientist was spun around by Kisling's rush and fell on his bottom.

"Are you okay?" Ari asked.

"Oh Ari! You must be here for your sword." The scientist said as he stood up. "Come with me inside."

The group entered the research building. A group of scientist stood in front of a glass case. In it was The Gear Sword.

"It's definetly in better condition than when I left it here." Ari said.

"Wait 'till you get your hands on it" the scientist said.

He opened the glass case and gentley handed the sword to Ari.

"The edge has been sharpened to the point that you can cut through most foes like butter." The scientist said.

Ari noticed that some of the gears had their edge poking out the side.

"Hmm? The gears are arranged differently...And what's with this weird switch at the hilt?"

"I was hoping you'd ask. They are part of some new modifications to make your sword even more powerful."

"So... what does it do?"

"Flip the switch."

Ari flipped the switch. The gears on the edge started spining rapidly.

"What the heck is this!?" Rosalyn said.

"That's the overdrive mode." the scientist said. "The overdrive mode will allow you to cut through even the toughest of armor."

"Is it possible to get a demonstration?" Ari asked.

"Why certainly." The scientist said.

A large sheet of metal was wheeled into the room.

"That is one inch thick steel plating." The scientist said. "Go ahead and see what the overdrive mode can do."

Ari flipped on the switch. The gears started to turning. When the gears reached their top speed, Ari slashed into the steel plate. Sparks flew as the sword cut through the plate with little resistance.

"HOLY SHI- DID YOU SEE THAT?" Ari exclaimed

"That was quite impressive!" Rosalyn said.

"That blade just cut through steel. That is definetly not what one would consider a nip at the heel." Epros said.

Ari put the Gear Sword back in its sheath.

"Thanks alot sir."

"No problem Ari. If you have any questions or, any interesting pieces of technology, feel free to come to us." The scientist said.

"Wait... My sword was basically a research project?"

"Ehhh... Kind of..."

"Whatever. We'll be off then."

Ari and friends left the research building.

"So what now?" Linda asked.

"What else is there?" Ari asked back. "We have to go to where the Map o' Evil Kings points us next."

Ari and friends made their way to the exit gate. They started making their move back to Pospos Snowfield.

"Hmmm... I can't help but feel like we're forgetting something." Ari said.

"What can we be forgetting? We got what we came for." Stan said.

"Wait a minute... WE FORGOT ABOUT KISLING!!!"

The group went back to Madril to get their missing comrade. They shall press onward with their journey after the task is complete.

Okage 2, Chapter 8: The Way of Stan

-END-

Author's notes: So this chapter came out a bit late. School got in the way again. It's also shorter than most chapters i've released so far. After thinking it through, i'm going to throw out the regular release scheduel and just release a chapter when I finish it. I'm not going to stop writing but new chapters are going to come out whenevery they're done.

So Stan's training methods were inspired by what I would imagine how Mr. Miyagi would be if he was evil (Watch "The Karate Kid" if you don't know who that is). The waterfall scene was inspired by every samurai movie I saw that had a training scene. Falling objects are an actual risk when standing under a waterfall so I really don't intend on trying that anytime soon. Anyways, other than those small tidbits, I don't have alot to talk about with this particular chapter. To clue you in on the next chapter, It will see the return of some old foes. It's definetly an enemy you want to see get cut to shreds by Ari's new sword.


	10. Chapter 9: Night Terror in Triste

Okage 2, Chapter 9: Night Terror in Triste

Back in Pospos Spa, Ari sat in his hotel room. He was at the table, meticulously cleaning his newly repaired Gear Sword.

"You know Ari. It's nice that you're taking care of your sword and all but it's gettin kinda creepy." Stan said. "You've been at it for a couple hours."

"What can I say? I'm really loving my sword." Ari said.

The door swung open.

"I'm actually going to have to agree with Stan on that one." Rosalyn said as she walked in."There's a fine line between love and obsession, and you just crossed it by a mile." Linda said.

Ari rolled his eyes.

"Alright. I get it. I'm putting it away."

Ari sheathed his Gear Sword.

"What are you guys doing in my room anyways?"

"We need to see the Map o' Evil Kings. That way we can see what evil Beiloune brings." Epros said.

"Oh right. Lemme pull it out right now."

Ari pulled out the Map o' Evil Kings from inside his vest. He read what it said aloud.

_"In a land of desert sand, a man wanders with obsession. His passion and zeal may be your undoing"_

"Just what the heck is that supposed to mean?" Stan asked. "Passion and zeal? We already have 3 people that fit that description."

"What are you talking about?" Ari asked.

"Well there's Professor crackpot, who is in his room taking notes on utter nonsense. Then there's Big Bull, who is trying to kill a guy under the guise of training. And then there's you slaveboy, taking care of a sword like it's a child."

"Jeez. Just drop it already. Anyways, our next move is for Triste."

"That oddly deserted town?" Rosalyn asked.

"Uh... Yeah. It's late so we're moving out tommorrow."

The next morning, Ari and friends were gathered outside of Big Bull's gym. The sounds of fighting rang out from the building.

"What are you waiting for slaveboy, go knock on the door." Stan said.

"Uh... right."

Ari walked up to the door. As he was about to knock, the door was broken down by El Fuego's body. Ari found himself squashed beneath El Fuego.

"Poor Ari. Talk about bad timing." Linda said.

Big Bull was yelling at his student.

"See how that combo can be used to set up for that straight?"

"Yes sir." El Fuego said.

"Excuse me." Rosalyn said. "As much as I hate to interrupt, could you please get up El Fuego?"

El Fuego looked around under himself.

"What for? I only see a door."

"It's what's under the door that's a cause for concern." Ari said muffled.

El Fuego stood up and lifted the door off of Ari.

"Ah, It's the little warrior."

"Little warrior?" Ari asked. "Wait a minute, I'm 19 years old."

"Big Bull has told me much about your exploits." El Fuego said. "He told me about how hard you fought despite how weak and tiny you are."

"Tiny? Weak?"

"Ahem. At any rate, we should get moving to Triste." Rosalyn said. "Aren't you coming along Big Bull?"

"Oh right." Big bull said. "Before I go, I'm adding more to your training menu. This is for sitting around without my permission."

"AH! Sorry sir."

The group started the long trek south towards Triste. The amount of snow on the ground was less than the last time they went in that direction to confront the Lucha Libre Evil King.

"An odd thought just hit me. One no one might know. How does a small town separate the desert from snow?"

"Maybe the Quack would know." Stan said.

"Hmm... I have no clue." Kisling said.

"What? Seriously? No crazy theory or anything?"

"Maybe i'll figure something out after we get there."

The group passed the entrance to the Sealed Cave. Ari shruddered at the very sight of it.

"What's up with you?" Linda asked.

Stan appeared from Ari's shadow.

"He almost had his butt served to him on a silver platter by five midgets in the Sealed Cave."

"Hey! You try fighting five people at once!" Ari snapped.

"I have slaveboy. I could've taken care of those guys with the snap of my finger."

"Not much you can take care of now that you're just a flimsy shadow again." Rosalyn sneered.

"It's better to be flimsy rather than thick around the waist."

"WHY YOU... FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NORMALLY PROPORTIONED AND-"

Before Rosalyn was able to finish her sentence, Ari took a pair of earplugs out from his vest.

"Hey! Where'd you get those from?" Linda asked.

"I bought them in Madril just for times like these."

"Lucky... Do you have an extra pair?"

"Sorry. It's the only pair I have."

"No fair!" Linda pouted "Let me have them."

Ari paid no attention.

"Are you even listening?"

"He put them on Linda. Can't you see? There's no way he can hear them, you or me." Epros said.

"How great would a fight between Stan and Rosalyn be if Stan had his body back?" Big Bull asked.

"Let's not find out." Kisling said. "I theorize that it would probably cause mass destruction."

As the group continued their trek, the steel gates of Triste became visible in the distance.

"Ugh. Finally." Linda sighed. "I should have brought some earplugs with me."

She stared at Ari who was taking off his earplugs.

"We're finally here. I wonder if anything has changed since the last time?"

"I doubt it." Rosalyn said. "I remember that place being a ghost town. That place gives me the creeps too."

"How so?" Linda asked.

"I remember something bumping into me. I looked around and nothing was there. Then I found this brand new rapier hanging from my belt."

"Do you still have it?" Kisling asked.

"I do not. I broke it during an encounter with a ghost. Ari can fill you in on the details."

The group arrived at the gate. It was closed off.

"How do you open this thing?" Rosalyn asked.

Ari cupped his hand like a funnel over his mouth and yelled as loud as he could.

"IS KT THERE?"

There was a shot pause.

"Who is it?" asked a voice from the other side of the gate.

"IT'S ME, ARI!"

There was a brief pause. The door slowly opened. KT was standing on the other side. She ran and hugged Ari as tight as she could.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Ari."

"Umm... Nice to see you too?" Ari said.

"And who might you be?" Rosalyn asked. "Ari does have a sweetheart in case you don't know."

"I'm KT. I've seen you all before but due to some... complicated reasons, you couldn't see me."

"What?"

"I'll explain when we enter the town."

When the group entered the town, it was bustling with activity. There were people everywhere.

"What happened?" Rosalyn asked. "This place used to be a ghost town."

"This town used to be a place for those forgotten by the classification system set up by Beiloune." KT explained. "The outcast came here to seek refuge. No normal person was able to see them."

"So this town had people that we couldn't see?" Linda asked.

"That's basically it. It was thanks to Ari's efforts that we were able to step out of our lives as outcast."

"Ari helped you guys?" Stan asked.

"I guess I did." Ari said. "There was a small period of time where I was... well... forgotten by the world."

"Not surprising. You were a pretty forgettable guy back then." Stan said.

"Anyways, I discovered this place and ran into Block."

"The circus leader?" Linda asked.

"Yes. He was once in a similar situation. The way he told me to fix what had happend was to start talking to people, even if they couldn't see me. I started to do that untill it felt like I had hit a solid wall. When I did, he told me to come back to him so that he can cast a spell to bring me back."

"Is that the reason why I was suddenly taken here?" Stan asked.

"Yeah."

"Anyways, the inn is right here." KT pointed. "You guys should rest up. I don't know what kind of journey you guys have but you do need to rest for it right?"

"I have a headache because a certain someone didn't let me have his earplugs. I could use a rest right now."

"You guys go on ahead. I want to see what's changed about this place." Ari said.

The group entered the inn while Ari followed KT.

"So how many people are living here?" Ari asked.

"Oh I'd say... probably a couple hundred."

"Have that many people been forgotten in the world?"

"No. Most of them are regular people or people who choose to live here. The rest are either new arrivals or people who don't want to return to the real world."

"Help? You've been helping people return to the real world?"

"Yep. I started doing that a couple months after you defeated Beiloune."

KT started looking deep into thought.

"When you defeated Beiloune, his classification system was destroyed. While that helped free most of the forgotten, there were those who still couldn't return."

"Why not?" Ari asked.

"I don't know. I didn't find that out until a couple months later. I actually left Triste to go on a small adventure of my own. I wanted to see the world on my own and, to be honest, I also wanted to see if the World Library was really destroyed. I didn't stop there though; The Highland Village, The Addishi Desert, Rashelo, Madril, I went to go see them. I only returned to Triste after I found out that there were still people finding themselves in Triste."

"Wait... So you've been helping them get back? How?"

KT smiled.

"I had Block teach me the spell that returned you back to normal. That was actually the easy part. The hard part was trying to get the person i'm helping to take the necessary step of going out to the real world and trying to talk to people."

"So you've been doing this for three years?"

"Yep. I'm glad I took the chance to travel when I did. I've been busy the past 3 years, helping people return to normal lives."

KT looked back at Ari.

"So who is this sweetheart of yours that the blonde-haired woman mentioned?"

Ari blushed a little bit.

"Her name is Marlene. We've been together for about three years now."

"Awww that's nice. What are you doing so far from your sweetheart anyways?"

Ari looked down.

"I'm out to rescue her actually."

"You're kidding me!" KT said shocked. "From what?"

"Big trouble... Beiloune came back. He took her away from me."

"He came back? Why would he take Marlene from you?"

"He took Marlene away because she is his daughter."

"You don't say."

Ari took a deep breath.

"Marlene actually went missing a long time ago. She was trapped here in Triste where Beiloune couldn't find her. I know this only because I heard her voice here one time."

"She was here?" KT asked. "What does she look like?"

"She has long red hair and ruby red eyes. When I saw her three years ago, She was in front of my house wearing a white dress."

"Hmmm... Come to think of it... I saw somebody like that before I left Triste. It was shortly after the colapse of the World Library."

Ari grabbed KT's shoulders.

"Where did you see her? Did you see her being carried off by some old man?"

"You really love her don't you?" KT asked. "I saw her close to the exit into the desert. As for seein her with an old man... I haven't seen anything odd recently. There were reports of a mysterious figure floating overhead one night."

"Were you able to see anything?"

KT started going deep into thought.

"Kind of. There was a mysterious white glow. It stayed there for a minute or two before vanishing off into the night."

"Hmm... I've got a bad feeling about that. Anyways... I'm going to get some rest. I'm pretty beat right now."

"Ah right."

"I have to tell my friends about what you just told me anyways. See you tommorrow."

"Bye."

Ari returned to the inn. None of his friends were around. Stan came out of Ari's shadow.

"Tell them about it when they get back slaveboy. Let's just get some rest for now. I'm pretty tired."

"Not gonna argue with that."

Ari entered his room and crawled into bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

A fog surrounded Ari.

"Ari... help me..."

"Marlene?" Ari said surprised.

Marlene appeared from the fog in front of Ari.

"Save me Ari."

Marlene slowly slipped into the fog.

"Hey wait!"

Ari gave chase. He ran as fast as he could. Marlene slipped further and further away.

"COME BACK MARLENE!!!"

Marlene vanished into the fog.

"AHHH!"

Ari woke up in a cold sweat.

"Damn it!"

"What is it slaveboy? It's pretty late in the night."

"I gotta get some fresh air. I'm going out."

"Grab your sword first. There's something peculiar about this place I want you to investigate anyways."

Ari grabbed his sword and walked outside. He took a small stroll around the town.

"Hmmm..."

"What is it slaveboy?" Stan asked.

"There was a spot where I heard Marlene's voice around the enterance to the desert. I wonder if she was around there?"

"Check it quick slaveboy. There's something about this place that's making me uncomfortable."

"Are you afraid of the dark or something?"

"No. I can't put my finger on it but... It's like there's something out here that might kill you."

"You worried about me?" Ari asked.

"Of course. Your shadow is precious to me."

Ari walked cautiously to the area where he heard Marlene's voice. He started looking around. He investigated the doors and windows for any sign that Marlene might be there.

"I guess it was wishful thinking on my part."

"I thought so slaveboy. Let's hurry up and go back."

"I guess I only heard her because she was stuck here. I was hoping to find her again."

"She's with Beiloune. I'm sure you'll be reunited with her once we take care of him."

"Right. Let's head back."

As Ari turned his back, there was a mysterious white glow and loud crashing noise that came from behind him. He turned around to see a trashcan knocked over.

"There's no way a stray cat did that."

There was a white spotlight shining from behind the can.

"Who's there?" Ari shouted.

A vase like figure came out from hiding.

"You're kidding me. Is that what I think it is?" Ari asked.

"Just back away slowly slaveboy. That's definetly an Urn. Let's avoid a solo confrontation."

Ari backed away. He hit something solid that wasn't there before. He turned around to see that he was caught in the glowing gaze of an urn. The color of the gaze turned red.

"Damn it! KILL IT ARI!!!"

Ari pulled out the gear sword and turned on the overdrive mode. He slashed the urn cleanly in half. He turned around to see that the other urn's gaze had turned red. He ran up to it and cleaved it down the middle.

"That was close." Ari sighed in relief.

"It's not over yet slaveboy."

Four of them came crashing through a wooden fence near a building.

"That's too many of them for you to handle. Run slaveboy!!!"

Ari ran towards the inn. As he turned a corner, he noticed the gaze of an urn from around the corner. He stopped and looked around for a place to hide.

The urns turned the corner to where Ari was. They looked around with clear intent to kill him. He was no where to be found. They turned away and began their search elsewhere.

Ari peeked from the trashcan he was hiding in. He saw that the urns were leaving.

"Try to get back to the inn slaveboy. I am not going to spend the night in a trashcan!"

Ari crawled out from the trash and pressed himself against a wall. he peeked around the corner. There was an urn looking down a different alleyway. Ari crept as quitely as possible to avoid being detected by the urn. He saw another urn heading his way. He quickly jumped into another pile of trash to avoid being spotted. As soon as it turned away, Ari followed it towards the inn. He quickly hid behind a corner to avoid being spotted. He unknowingly jumped into the field of view of another urn.

"Damn! Just make a break for it slaveboy!"

Ari ran for the in as fast as he could. The Urns were following him closely. As he reached the door to the in, he was struck from behind with a lightning spell. Ari was unable to move. Another urn slammed itself into Ari. He was hit by a bombardment of spells and slams. His vision became blurry. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable end of his life. The attacks suddenly stopped. Ari opened his eyes to see that the urns had vanished. The sun had risen in the distance. Ari passed out in front of the enterance to the inn.

Okage 2, Chapter 9: Night Terror in Triste

-END-

Author's notes: So there isn't much to say here. Ari just show's a little too much appreciation for his newly repaired sword in the begining. I decided to do a small tangent on what KT did after the end of the game. I don't know if I was able to get her personality just right. Then again, I don't remember if they really gave her much of one anyways. I made the behavior of the urns at the end of the chapter similar to the way guards behaved in Metal Gear Solid 2. The stealth portion was inspired more by Metal Gear Solid 4, especialy the part where Ari hid in a trash can. In both of those games, if you were discovered by the enemies, it was better to run and hid rather than fight, otherwise, you are probably going to die very fast. I originally intended to make the urns forgotten beings because I casted them out from the world and Triste was where the outcast ended up. Instead, I decided to make them traps set up by a mysterious being. The reason why I threw out the urns from the dungeon was because they were the most annoying part about advancing through a dungeon. Not only that, it's kind of hard to try to make an urn fight exciting through text alone. I know that in Okage, if Ari fell unconcious, it was game over for some reason. It was never explained as to how that would affect Stan while he was still trapped in Ari's shadow. Don't worry, the story will still go on. It's not going to end just because Ari is unconcious. I forgot to mention in the last chapter's author's notes that The Lucha Libre Evil King is the last evil king fight to take place in a dungeon. The only dungeon I can think of that's in the area the group is going to is the Deep Grave Pit. I'm pretty sure no one wants to read about Ari's group going down 9 floors to fight an evil king.


	11. Chapter 10: The Giant Urn

Okage 2, Chapter 10: The Giant Urn

Ari ran as fast as he could as five urns pursued him closely. The urns stopped as Ari kept running. He felt an intense heat licking at his back. Ari turned around and saw a great wall of fire coming at him. The heat became more intense as the flames drew closer. Ari raised his arms in front of him in an attempt to sheild himself from the blaze.

Ari woke up with a sudden jolt. He flinched when he felt a pain on his back. It felt like a burn.

"Whoa! Was that dream real?"

"I don't know what kind of dream you had but you have electrical burns on your back." Rosalyn said

Ari looked down at his arms. They were covered in bruises.

"How long was I in bed?"

"You've been in bed for three days Ari." Rosalyn answered. "How the heck did you get so beat up anyways?"

"A trap was set up for us here." Stan said from within Ari's shadow. "Whoever did it, made it so that the trap only goes off at night."

"And you were able to figure this out how?"

"I sensed a dark magic at around night time. We'll talk about it as soon as everybody is in here."

"I guess i'll get everyone then." Rosalyn said.

Rosalyn exited the room.

"You're absolutely pitiful right now, slaveboy. Do you know that?" Stan asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well slaveboy, you did get your butt handed to you by a bunch of urns."

"It wouldn't have happened if I stayed in that trashcan." Ari snapped.

"There's no way I will allow myself to spend the night in a trashcan. Besides, hiding is for cowards" Stan said. "Although 'coward' does seem to suit you..."

"How am I a coward?!"

"You chose to run away. I could have taken on those urns single handedly with just the flick of my wrist."

"If you had your body." Ari cracked.

"You just had to go there slaveboy. When I get my body back, i'm going to make you eat those words."

Rosalyn walked back into the room along with everybody else.

"Well obviously you two aren't on good terms at the moment." Kisling said.

Stan popped out of Ari's shadow.

"Shut it Dr. Quack!" Stan snapped.

"So what happened out there anyways?" Rosalyn asked

"We got attacked by urns." Ari said.

"WE wouldn't have gotten attacked if YOU didn't wander out into the night alone." Stan said. "

"Wait!" Rosalyn said. "What were urns doing here?"

"Beats me. We haven't been encountering them in the dungeons lately." Ari said.

"I get this feeling that they were moved here as a trap for us." Stan said. "I didn't really sense anything weird untill night time."

"Did you make Ari go outside to investigate what you sensed?" Rosalyn asked.

"No. Slaveboy had a nightmare so he decided to take a walk and see if he can find Marlene near the desert entrance."

"That's pretty dumb of you Ari." Linda said.

"At least you went down in a brutal last stand, right Ari?" Big Bull asked as he pumped his fist into the air.

"He went down like a coward with his back turned to the enemy." Stan said.

Big Bull looked at Ari disappointed.

"I don't even know what to say to you man."

"NEVER MIND ALL OF THAT!!! Sheesh." Ari shouted. "The point is that we have a bunch of killer urns in a heavily populated town."

"That's true. Luckly, there hasn't been any attacks since no one wants to go out at night anymore, but we can't just leave without doing anything about them." Rosalyn said.

"The obvious choice is to clobber them." Big Bull said as cracked his knuckles.

"I'm afraid we can't just go and do that." Ari said. "They searched for me in an organized pattern. When one of them spotted me, they alerted eachother and attacked me as a group. They will definetly take us out if we just run up and attack them."

"So... What then?" Linda asked.

"Hmm... How about we beat them at their own game." Kisling said.

"Is that some idea you pulled out of a hat? How are we going to accomplish that?" Epros asked.

"It's simple. We sneak up on them and destroy them as quietly as possible."

"It's a longshot but it's better than nothing." Stan said. "I guess you can come up with a good idea from time to time, Professor Crackpot."

"It's win-win for me. If we pull this off, we get labled as heroes and if we mess up, I get to see first hand cooperative behavior in urns." Kisling grined.

"Just when I started to think you actually had a sane idea for once." Stan sighed. "Let's begin this fight tonight."

"What about Ari?" Rosalyn asked.

Ari got out of the bed and picked up his Gear Sword.

"The burns hurt but other than that, i'm fine. I just got knocked out. Nothing major."

"Nothing major?" Roslyn asked shocked.

"This is nothing compared to what i put him through in training." Stan said.

"Ugh jeez. After we rescue Marlene, I'm going to have to train you myself to remove Stan's toxic influence." Rosalyn said with her face in her palm.

"Let's split up to cover more ground." Ari suggested. "Rosalyn and I will take the part of town near the entrance to the desert. Linda and Kisling will take the area in front of the hotel. Big Bull and Kisling will take the Town Square. Find a spot to hide."

The group split up and took their respective positions. Each of them were watching as the orange glow of the sun hid itself over the horizon. Ari and Rosalyn hid behind a couple trashcans.

"You sure you want to go through with this right now Ari?" Rosalyn asked. "We can wait until you fully recover."

"Forget it! What if somebody else gets attacked?" Ari protested. "At least I had some means of defending myself."

"And alot of good that did you slaveboy. You may as well have tried to hug them to get into the same condition you're in." Stan said.

"Will you stop it Stan? There wasn't much he could do about it." Rosalyn said.

"It happened because he's a little weakling. I could have taken them down with ease."

"And just how do you intend on doing that as a shadow?"

As Stan and Rosalyn argued, the sky lost it's dark orange glow and went completely black. The streetlights turned on, illuminating patches of the alleyway. A bright circle of light appeard on the floor. Out from it came an urn. Ari positioned himself with his knees bent and sword in hand.

"You ready Rosalyn?" Ari asked.

"HOW AM I FAT?" Rosalyn yelled. "I'm portioned normally for a woman my size. Can't you come up with some other insult?"

The urn turned and looked in the direction that Ari and Rosalyn hid. It's eyes were glowing yellow.

"Uh... Guys?"

"It's a little hard to think when you're afraid of getting crushed." Stan said.

"Like you can get crushed any more flat."

"What was that!?"

The urn got closer to Ari and Rosalyn's position.

"They are going to get me killed!" Ari thought to himself.

Ari quickly leapt out from his hiding spot and plunged his blade into the urn.

"Whoa! Nice lunge Ari!" complimented Rosalyn.

Ari pulled his blade out and watched as the urn shattered.

"Are you and Stan trying to get us killed?" Ari asked. "Did you forget our plan of attack while you were arguing with Stan?"

"That's right slaveboy. Tell that woman off." Stan said.

"Shut it Stan. I wouldn't be talking like this if you didn't start it with her."

"You really want me to end you when I get my body back don't you?"

Ari heard the sound of something coming from around the corner. He immediately jumped back into his original hiding spot.

"I'll take this next one." Rosalyn said.

The shadow of an urn stretched out from around the corner. Rosalyn poised herself for a quick lunge.

"You're mine you demented piece of pottery." Rosalyn whispered to herself.

Just before Rosalyn initiated her ambush, a loud yell and a crash was heard off in the distance. The urn's eyes turned red as it started to rush towards the source of the sound.

"That sounded like a battle cry!" Ari said.

"It's pretty obvious who it is then." Rosalyn said. "I had a feeling that he would do this."

Ari and Rosalyn left their hiding spot and rushed towards Big Bull and Epros's location.

"We had a simple plan and he couldn't even stick to that!" Ari muttered.

"What did you expect from Big Bull? Honestly Ari." Stan said.

As Ari and Rosalyn rushed towards the town square, an urn came crashing through a fence. Ari had very little time to react. He put up his sword to guard against the attack. The impact pushed him into the wall.

"Not good!"

As Ari struggled to get up, the urn started to accelerate towards Ari.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!" Rosalyn yelled.

With a dash as fast as lightning, she jumped in front of the urn thrusted her blade between it's eyes.

"I hope this makes up for earlier."

The urn crumbled into pieces.

"Thanks Rosalyn. Let's get moving. Big Bull and Epros won't last long without us." Ari said.

They continued running toward the town square. The sound of combat intensified as they got closer. They spotted a group of urns surrounding Big Bull and Epros. The ground around them was cluttered with the broken pieces of urns.

"THIS IS IT!!! THIS IS THE KIND OF THRILL I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!" Big Bull yelled. "I'm havin' so much fun destroying these guys."

Big Bull charged at an urn and rammed his fist into it's body.

"I can't say i'm just as thrilled. Your yelling might get us all killed!" Epros said as he pulled a deck of cards out from his vest. He held the cards in his right hand and threw them out in a straight line at a group of urns. They cut through three urns cleanly as they returned to his hand. Epros shuffled the cards from his right hand to the left. He threw all 52 of them in a scattered pattern, ripping an urn into shreds.

"What kind of cards are those?" Big Bull asked.

"It's nothing special but tricks of the card. I learned to make mince meat of enemies that are hard."

The two of them continued to hack away at the urns. Ari and Rosalyn rushed to join them in the fray.

"Dammit Big Bull!" Ari yelled. "All you had to do is stay quiet!"

"That strategy stuff really doesn't suit me." Big Bull said.

"What did I tell you slaveboy? Trying to have him stick to a plan was pretty stupid." Stan Sneered

Ari and Roslayn hacked their way to Big Bull and Epros's position.

"You two can argue about that later." Rosalyn said. "Let's focus on staying alive."

"Stan is arguing with Ari this time? What an odd twist." Big Bull said as he shattered another urn with his fist.

They kept coming. The number of urns slowly became greater as the fight dragged on. Fatigue set in as they struggled to keep up with the urns.

"Maybe I made a mistake." Big Bull said panting.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Rosalyn said sarcasticaly.

The urns started closing in on their position. Ari quickly thought of a plan.

"I got it! If Epros can clear a path using his card tricks..."

Epros was sent flying into the air after getting tackled by an urn. He landed next to Ari.

"We are so dead." Ari sighed.

They bunched together with their backs facing eachother. They were prepared to face the inevitable.

"Big Bull!" Ari called out.

"What is it?" Big Bull asked.

"I want you to remember that you're the reason we're dead."

"No problem man."

Suddenly, Ari and company heard a song off in the distance.

_I hear you whispering surrounded in silence  
Blue vibration  
I hear the waves singing in the distance  
Pure isolation  
I smile into the distance faraway from you  
We're in resolution  
I'm Dreaming, touching, breathing side by side,  
Dive into the sky_

The urns turned toward the source of the sound.

"Is that Linda?" Rosalyn asked.

_Let's get away, fly away  
I found the path to paradise  
Shining spiral of gold  
Take my hand, find our way out_

Heavenly stars above  
Just believe what's in your heart  
No border between us  
I can always feel you inside

Where ever we are  


"With a voice that even angels adore, she's come to save us from death's door." Epros said as he was getting up.

The urns just stood there stunned. Linda waved to the group.

"Should we just hack away now?" Ari asked.

"That won't be necessary slaveboy" Stan said. "I sense a huge source of magic nearby and it's coming from Linda's general direction."

Lightning struck the ground around Ari and his friends. The urns that surrounded them crumbled into ashes.

"I've been wanting to try that spell." Kisling yelled._  
_ Epros cleard a path with his cards while Linda continued stunning the urns with her song.

"There's our way out! Let's move!" Ari commanded.

They ran towards the opening created by Epros and joined Linda as she left the urns stunned in place. Kisling was preparing another massive spell.

"Big Bull! Rosalyn! Cover Kisling!" Ari comanded.

As Big Bull and Rosalyn ran towards Kisling, Ari and Epros stood guard near Linda as her spell started to wear off. The urns started their approach.

"Are you okay Linda?" Ari asked as he sliced an urn in half.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Linda said. "I just can't keep that up for too long."

Linda kicked her microphone into an urn. She smashed her heel into another. Epros shuffled his cards and sliced three urns cleanly. Big Bull and Rosalyn fought hard as they could as Kisling prepared another spell.

"How long are you going to take?!" Rosalyn yelled. "We can't keep this up forever!"

"I'm almost done. Give me a minute." Kisling replied.

"Take all the time you need. I'll take care of it." Big Bull Said.

"We wouldn't have to deal with this if you stuck with the plan Big Bull."

As Big Bull and Rosalyn continued to cover Kisling, storm clouds started to spin in a circle overhead. Bolts of lightning danced and flashed from the center of the clouds.

"IT'S READY!!!" Kisling yelled.

A large bolt of lightning came crashing down upon the urns. Those that were hit directly were instantly obliterated. An arc of electricity jumped into the surviving urns, turning them into dust.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!!" Ari yelled. "Why couldn't you show us that earlier?"

Kisling passed out as soon as Ari asked the question.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that's why he never used that spell before." Linda said.

"That's fine I guess. The danger is gone now anyways right?"

"Right. Let's just go back to the hotel and get some rest." Rosalyn said.

"Agreed. Right Stan?" Ari asked.

Stan looked uneasy.

"What's wrong?"

"Something isn't right. That was too easy." Stan said.

"What makes you say that Stan?" Linda asked.

"I remember those urns being a bigger pain in the ass back then. Not to mention boring to fight. Anyways, that's not the problem. That magic that I detected before the urns came hasn't gone away."

The shattered pieces of the urns started to move. They gathered into a pile that slowly got bigger.

"Be ready slaveboy." Stan warned. "There's no telling what can come of this."

The pile towered over them as it started to take the shape of a cylindrical object.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Stan muttered.

The cylinder began to form features as it turned into a vase-like shape.

"Really? We Just fought a town full of urns only to have a giant one form before our very eyes. These things are so annoying. This has to be the work of some cruel idiot!" Stan said.

"I agree. It's quite annoying to have to deal with this. Let's just get it over with."

The giant urn's facial features started the form. It's eyes started to glow red as it's gaze was centered on Ari and company. The red light shined upon them like a spotlight.

"Well that is somewhat intimidating." Linda said.

The giant urn let out a deafening roar that broke every window nearby.

"RUN!"

Linda and Rosalyn ran for cover with Ari and Epros dragging the unconcious Kisling. They hid behind a building. They looked around the corner to see that Big Bull was the only one who didn't move. He stood there, cracking his knuckles.

"ARE YOU MAD BIG BULL!?" Rosalyn yelled.

Big Bull charged forward.

"I AIN'T BACKING DOWN!!!"

Big Bull rammed his fist as hard as he could into the giant urn's base. The thud from the impact rang out into the night.

"Did that even do anything?" Stan asked.

Big Bull grabbed his fist and held it in pain. The giant urn's turned it's red gaze towards Big Bull. The light changed from a spotlight, to a laser pointed at Big Bull's feet.

"What's it doing?" Linda asked.

There was an explosion that sent Big Bull flying. He landed into a pile of trash next to where Ari was taking cover.

"That's not good!" Ari cursed under his breath while he dragged Big Bull to his hiding spot. Big Bull stood up.

"I'm fine. There's no need to help me."

"Uh... I'm right here Big Bull." Ari said as he turned Big Bull away from the garbage can.

"There are two of you now!?"

Rosalyn burried her face in her palm.

"Great. Do we have any other plans?"

"Let's just curl up into a ball" Epros said. "This situation looks like there's no hope at all."

The giant urn slowly started to lurch towards their direction. Ari peeked from around the corner.

"OH CRAP! IT'S HEADED OUR WAY!!!" Ari said under his breath.

"Calm down, slaveboy." Stan said. "Let's try to think of a way through this."

Another explosion went off. The force of the explosion blew Ari's cover away.

"SLAVEBOY!!! JUST RUN!!!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO PLANNING?!?!?!" Ari asked

"JUST THINK ON YOUR FEET!!!"

Ari ran as fast as he could. A blue beam of light followed him, freezing everything that the light shined on.

"Oh great! It has an Ice beam!" Ari said as he was running.

Rosalin, Linda and Epros watched as Ari ran as fast as he could while the Giant Urn slowly chased him.

"Should we help him?" Linda asked.

"I'd like to but, how can we?" Rosalyn replied.

"We could tell his parents that he died a hero instead of screaming like an absolute zero." Epros said.

Linda punched Epros hard on the head.

"That's not helping Epros!"

Big Bull stumbled over to the three of them.

"Nice to see that you're still somewhat concious." Rosalyn said.

"Just give me a couple minutes." Big Bull said.

Ari stopped in front of a mirror shop to catch his breath. The Giant Urn was slowly catching up to him.

"SLAVEBOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!" Stan yelled. "You can't just give up now!"

"Too... tired..." Ari gasped.

The Giant Urn fired a beam of ice that trailed towards Ari. Instinct took over. Ari closed his eyes and rolled out of the way. The beam of ice bounced off a mirror in the shop and hit the urn. A small patch of ice formed on the Giant Urn. The ice blocked it's view.

"Did you see that slaveboy?" Stan asked.

"I missed it."

"The beam bounced off a mirror. I bet if-"

The Giant Urn shook off the ice that hindered it's view. It let out a huge roar as it resumed its persuit of Ari.

"Nevermind slaveboy! JUST RUN!" Stan commanded. "Hopefully those three back there saw that."

Ari made eye contact with Rosalyn as he started to run.

Rosalyn nodded her head in acknoledgement. She turned and faced Linda and the others.

"Alright guys. New plan." Rosalyn said. "We're gonna go grab those mirrors."

"Right!" Linda said.

"Wait!" Big Bull interrupted. "I think I broke my hand."

"Grab a small mirror then" Rosalyn replied.

Epros looked back at the unconsious Kisling.

"Ahem! What about the mad Professor Kisling? We can't just leave him out to get trampled by that thing."

"You're right! Hmm..." Rosalyn looked around.

"Stick him in an empty trashcan. We'll get him out of there when this is over."

Epros and Big Bull grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him to a fallen trashcan. They stuffed him into the can, stood it upright, and put the lid on it.

"Well that takes care of him. Let's go." Big Bull said.

Ari kept running. He started to slow down as tiredness and fatigue started to set in.

"Stan!"

"What slaveboy?"

"I'm not sure how long i can keep this up."

"I'm gonna agree with you on that. You'll soon be dead running like this."

Stan started thinking.

"I got it slaveboy! Duck behind those bushes!"

Ari dove in and kept his head down.

"Why am I doing this?"

"JAMES!!!" Stan yelled.

James appeared from the ground.

"You called master?"

James looked around. Stan was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm... I wonder where he is. Oh well. I suppose i'll go then."

James turned around and saw The Giant Urn.

"OH GOOD HEAVENS!!! I'VE BEEN SUMMONED AS A DISTRACTION AGAIN!?!?" James yelled as he started running.

"What does he mean by 'again'?" Ari asked.

"It's a long story slaveboy. I'll tell you about it some other time."

As Rosalyn and Linda arrived at the mirror shop, Big Bull and Epros spotted James, who was running for his life with a trail of small explosions chasing him. The Giant Urn followed James.

"So even his butler isn't safe..." Big Bull said.

"I've never seen someone run so fast!" Epros said "100 sukel says he will not last!"

James ran into a wall and fell on to his back. A portal opened up from under him. He melted into the floor and vanished.

"Let's just get those mirrors before that thing sees us."

Big Bull and Epros arrived to see Rosalyn and Linda were waiting outside the door.

"Why are you guys still out here?" Big Bull asked.

"The door is locked and we can't risk breaking a single mirror by throwing a rock through the window." Rosalyn said. "You should be able to break the door down with ease."

"That's true." Big Bull said.

Big Bull brought his knee to his chest and kicked forward. The door came flying off it's hinges, breaking a couple mirrors as it fell.

"And he breaks them anyways..." Linda said.

"Let's just grab what we can." Rosalyn said.

Linda and Rosalyn grabbed their own mirrors which were big enough to be carried by two hands. Big Bull grabbed a small hand mirror.

"If only I didn't break my hand" He muttered to himself.

They ran out to go aid Ari as fast as they could while Epros just stood in the shop thinking.

"Everything here is either too large or broken to dust. But a mirror to help Ari is a must..."

Epros pulled out a box that contained a new deck of cards from his pocket. He pulled out a pen and labled the box "Mirror Deck".

"Since it seems there's nothing to use, I have an idea i just can't refuse."

Epros pulled the cards out from the box and thew them so that they flew all around him. They cut through the mirrors as they flew, coating them in some of the reflective material used to make the mirrors. He called them back into his hand when they were completely covered with mirror dust. He made a wall infront of him and gazed into his reflection.

"I must say that I look quite dashing. Now out to the fray and on to the thrashing."

Epros floated out of the mirror shop to join the fight.

Ari stayed hidden in the bushes. The Giant Urn moved about slowly, searching for where Ari may be hidden. Its eyes started to glow red.

"What's it doing?" Ari asked himself

The Giant Urn set it's gaze upon a set of bushes. After a few seconds, they burst into flames.

"Looks like you don't have anymore options there slaveboy." Stan said.

Ari jumped out of his hiding spot with his sword drawn.

"What are you doing slaveboy!?" Stan asked.

"If i'm going down, might as well go down swinging." Ari replied.

Ari charged, his sword raised over his head.

"THIS IS FOR YOU MARLENE!!!"

Just as Ari got into range, he tripped on a small stone and fell on his face.

"Way to go slaveboy!!! You'll die as you lived! A FALIURE!!!" Stan said.

The Giant Urn's eyes started to glow brighter.

"I sense a huge surge of magic coming from that thing's eyes." Stan said. "It's more than likely you won't live through its next attack."

Ari closed his eyes and prepared for the inevitable. The Giant Urn let out a huge roar as it unleashed its attack.

"This is it." Ari thought to himself. "It all ends here."

There was a huge explosion. Ari kept his eyes closed and felt his body to see if everything was intact.

"Hmm... I'm still in one piece." Ari said. "Death must have been so instantaneous that I just turned into a soul."

"You can open your eyes now." a voice said to Ari.

Ari looked up and saw Rosalyn sheilding him with a Mirror. The Giant Urn was roaring in pain after having its own attack reflected into it.

"Never thought you could run like that." Linda said running by.

"I didn't think I could either." Ari said.

"Time for you to rest up." Big Bull said.

Ari noticed the dainty handmirror in Big Bull's hand.

"It was all I can use, okay!"

"Errr...right."

Ari stood up and hobbled away to an alley to hide.

"Now that Ari is safe, Let's get started shall we?" Rosalyn said.

The Giant Urn regained its composure. It started focusing on the cobblestone ground that everyone was standing on.

"Something's not right." Stan said. "Something tells me that, that thing learns pretty fast."

"What can it possibly do?" Ari asked.

The Giant Urn's eyes started to glow red.

"Here it goes." Rosalyn said.

She raised her mirror in front of her. The urn fired off its shot in an area in front of Rosalyn. Bits and pieces of stone and pebbles flew into the air and pelted Rosalyn.

"What that heck?!" Rosalyn exclaimed as she looked at her mirror. There were cracks all over the mirror from the debris.

"This thing learns fast..." Linda said as she started shuffling backwards. "Got a plan Big Bu-"

Linda saw Big Bull's mirror on the floor. Big Bull had already started running.

"COWARD!!!" Linda yelled. "Who knew Big Bull can run like that right Rosa-"

A blast sent Rosalyn flying. She landed into a pile of trash. The Giant Urn was glaring at Linda.

"Hehe... Nice Urn?"

The area in front of Linda exploded. Her mirror was utterly destroyed. The Urn inched closer and closer to her. Linda fell to her knees and covered her face.

"I'm too cute to die..."

An odd wind started blowing. Linda looked up and saw playing cards swirling around the Giant Urn. A voice rang out from the top of a building.

"You are indeed too cute to die."

Epros flipped off the top of the building. Just before he hit the ground, he started floating.

"I won't let that happen. So don't cry."

Epros pulled out the mirror deck from his vest pocket. He called back the cards that were swirling around The Giant Urn.

Linda stood up.

"Be careful, Epros. There's no point in acting so cool if you end up having to run."

"Don't worry. I understand."

Epros opened the box of the mirror deck. The cards formed a reflective shield in front of him.

"Time to focus on the task at hand."

Linda nodded. She started running towards the same alley that Ari hid in.

The Giant Urn attacked an area in front of Epros. Epros moved a barrier of regular cards in front of the mirror cards.

"That little tactic does not matter. For my mirror cards will not shatter. That barrier was meant for me because those little rocks hurt you see."

The Giant Urn aimed for a different spot. Epros quickly moved his mirror cards to cover that spot.

"Nice try but it's of no use. Any attack will result in self-abuse." Epros taunted.

The Giant Urn started charging forward. Epros walked backwards at a brisk pace.

"Look at you. You're much too slow. Is that really as fast as you go?"

"What's Epros doing?" Linda asked.

"He seems to be taunting him." Stan answered.

"Well what's the point of that?"

"Tell her Ari."

"Epros is intentionaly making that thing angry in the hopes that it will slip up and open itself for an attack." Ari answered.

"Very good, slaveboy."

"To think like a jerk, you gotta learn from a jerk." Ari said.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing." Ari replied with a smirk on his face.

The Giant Urn let out a roar of frustration.

"There's my chance!" Epros thought to himself.

Epros threw all of his regular cards at The Giant Urn's mouth. The roar was powerful enough to blow most of the cards away, but one made it inside. Epros made that card spin wildly as he called it back to his hand. The card severely wounded the inside of the Urn's mouth.

"I knew it. Your insides aren't hard. You got hurt by one measley card."

The Giant Urn just stared at Epros.

"Just gonna give me the evil eye? Not opening your mouth a roaring reply?"

A red beam of light came out of the Urn's eyes. Epros reflected it back into The Giant Urn. Instead of an explosion, a flame harmlessly ignited on the urn's body.

"That did so little. That simply won't do. I've got a special deck for you."

Epros put away his regular cards and pulled a box of cards out of his pocket labled "Explosion Deck." He then took a roll of tape and wrapped the box so that the sticky part of the tape was on the outside.

"He's pulling that deck out?" Linda gasped

"What is that deck?" Ari asked.

"It's a special deck that he coats in gunpowder. He used it in a magic trick that almost cost him his life."

"What's he doing with something that almost killed him?" Stan asked.

"He said that there was a strange thrill he got from it." Linda replied.

"I'd expect that from Kisling, but him? Really?"

Linda had a worried expression on her face.

"I hope he knows what he's doing."

Epros stopped levatating and landed softly on his feet. He crouched over, his mirror deck forming a small shield in front of him. He held the Explosion Deck in his right hand. With a quck and sudden dash, He darted towards The Giant Urn. A blue ray of light shot out from The Giant Urn's eyes and formed an ice wall in front of Epros's path. Epros flipped over the wall and continued running. The Giant Urn started setting off explosions around Epros to try to throw him off balance. Epros just dodged while keeping his card shield raised. As soon as he was close enough, he stuck the Explosion Deck to the side of the urn. He backflipped away and faced The Giant Urn. The Urn fired a blue beam of light. Epros reflected it into the urn and saw ice forming on its body.

"You're delaying the inevitable, but you'll soon meet your end. I'll make a hole in you too big to mend."

With a snap of his fingers, a small flame ignited on Epros's right hand. He called forth all 52 of his regular cards from his sleeves and lit half of them on fire. He sent the half that was on fire towards the Explosion Deck. In an attempt to save itself, The Giant Urn Roared to try to blow away the flaming cards. Epros then threw the remaining 26 cards at the urns mouth. All of them made it in and started cutting away at The Giant Urn's insides. The cards that were set on fire hit their mark and set off the explosion deck. The blast was heard throughout all of Triste. An eerie silence came over Triste as a huge cloud of smoke filled the air. When it cleared, a large hole was visible on The Giant Urn's body. Epros called back his remaining regular cards. They all came forth from the new hole in the Giant Urn's body. The silence was broken by the sound of The Giant Urn crumbling to pieces. Epros put away his cards and bowed to The Giant Urn.

"I know our goal was to have you destroyed before tomorrow, but alas, parting is such sweet sorrow."

Linda came out of hiding and glomped Epros.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!!!"

"Yes, yes. Get off me please." Epros said as tried to hide the fact that he was starting to blush.

Ari limped out of his hiding spot.

"I guess we could just call it a night now."

Stan came out of Ari's shadow.

"Yeah, let's do that. All this excitement has gotten me tired."

"But you didn't do anything." Ari said.

"BAH!!! Your master needs his beauty rest."

Rosalyn regained conciousness from the pile of trash she was in.

"That look suits you." Stan sneered.

"Can it!" Rosalyn replied.

"You can it. After all, you fell in it."

"Ugh... My head hurts too much for bad puns" Rosalyn said with her face in her palm. "Let's just get to the hotel."

As they were heading back, Big Bull came out of hiding.

"Well you were the last person I expected to go and run like that." Ari said.

"My hand was broken and I didn't have alot of options." Big Bull said, "Even I know when i'm beat."

"If only you knew how to stick to a plan that doesn't involve mindless brutality." Rosalyn said.

"Whatever... I should see a doctor."

"Yeah. Let's just get ourselves taken cared of." Ari said. "Besides, I don't know about you guys but i'm pretty tired."

The group went back to the hotel room to rest. The next day however...

"Is he dead?" Some spiky haired kid asked.

"I don't know." Some punk teen said. "What's he doing wearing a lab coat in a trashcan?"

"Let's poke him with a stick."

The spiky haired kid picked up a wooden shish kebab skewer. Before he brought the sharp end of the stick to the body's face, the punk teen snatched it from him.

"I do it first."

The punk teen started poking the body's face. Without warning, the body suddenly stood up, ripping the trashcan down the middle.

"GREETINGS!!!! I AM PROFESSOR KISLING!!!"

The spiky haired kid and the punk teen just started running.

"They must not like scientist too much." Kisling thought to himself.

He started making his way back to the hotel.

When he entered the hotel and the group hotel room, he was greeted with less than open arms.

"Ugh! Take a shower Kisling!" Rosalyn yelled.

"Quite right!" Kisling said. "I could use a shower to freshen up."

"You need it for more than just freshening up. Big Bull and Ari are at the town doctor. Epros and linda are at the market. Take a shower before they get back."

A couple hours later...

Ari walked back into the hotel room.

"It's time for us to get moving Rosalyn. We gotta see what's going on at the Addishi Desert."

"Right." Rosalyn nodded.

Ari smelled something in the air.

"What smells like garbage?"

"That would be Kisling's lab coat. He's trying to wash it in the bathroom."

"Could you tell him to meet us at the gate to the desert? Apparently, the town has something for us."

Ari waited pensively by the gate to the Addishi Desert. Epros, Linda and Big Bull accompanied him.

"So we're leaving so soon?" Linda asked. "Don't you and Big Bull have to recover?"

"We already wasted alot of time here." Ari said. "As much as I would like to stay, I have no idea what Belioune intends to do with Marlene. I don't want to wait long enough to find out."

Stan popped out of Ari's shadow.

"Right, Slaveboy! There's also our main mission of getting my power back. I can't wait to crush that ancient relic with my own hands." Stan said as he closed his shadowy fist.

"What about Big Bull's hand?" Linda asked.

"I still have my left hand. That's what I bought this boxing glove for anyways." Big Bull said as he raised his gloved right hand. "I recover pretty fast anyways."

"Ugh! You two might fall apart before we even get close to Belioune." Linda sighed.

Kisling and Rosalyn arrived at the gate. KT was with them.

"Hello everyone!" KT said. "The Town of Triste would like to thank you for getting rid of those monsters, even though nobody else was hurt but you guys."

"Uhhh... You're welcome?" Ari said.

KT gave them a smile.

"Oh! Before I forget, I have something for you guys."

KT started digging around in her pocket.

"That thing you wanted to give us?" Rosalyn asked.

"Yep!"

KT pulled out an envelope and handed it to Ari.

"What is it?" Ari asked.

"Go on and open it."

Ari opened the envelope and unfolded the paper that was inside.

"An invoice?"

A look of shock washed over his face as he saw the expenses. Linda looked at the invoice over Ari's shoulder.

"Eek! I've never seen so many zeroes!"

"Let me see." Rosalyn said as she snatched the paper from Ari's hands.

**Invoice**

** Please pay the following expenses to Triste Town Hall as soon as possible:**

**Molly's Mirror Shop: 200,000Sukel**

**Local Horticulture (Bushes, Trees, etc.): 20,000 Sukel**

**Street Repairs: 700,000 Sukel**

**Hotel Fee: 30,000 Sukel**

**Medical Expenses: 50,000 Sukel**

**Grand total: 1,000,000 Sukel**

**Thank you for visiting The Town of Triste.**

"We've made more than that before on our last journey right?" Linda asked.

"We did but... Ghost were alot more rampant back then." Rosalyn said. "It used to be easy to hunt ghost and take whatever they dropped but, now..."

"What now?"

"Ghost have become pretty scarce since all of the Hero's Clubs turned into ghost patrol groups." Ari said. "They only appear near Tenel because of the lack of a Hero's Club. I was paid by the town to take care of the occasional ghost problem but... THERE'S NO WAY I CAN PAY THIS RIGHT NOW!!!"

"It's okay Ari." KT said. "You did help us so you go ahead and take as long as you need to with that."

Rosalyn was looking at the expenses for the mirror shop.

"That's odd. I don't remember that many mirrors being broken other than the 2 we broke getting in there and the 3 that were destroyed during the battle."

"Every mirror on the shop floor was broken." KT said. "A majority of them looked like they were cut apart by something."

Epros looked around nervously. Linda noticed the change immediately.

"Epros! Where did you get that new deck of cards anyways?"

"I do believe we must go. There's a villain in the desert you know." Epros said as he started floating into the Addishi Desert.

Linda gave chase.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!"

"Oh great." Rosalyn sighed. "Let's get moving before Linda kills Epros."

"Right." Ari said as he stuffed the invoice into his pocket. He turned back to KT.

"We'll be off now. Hopefully I can pay that soon."

"No worries." KT smiled. "Do come back if you can. Take care Ari."

"I will. See you when this is all over. Hopefully you can meet Marlene."

Ari, Big Bull, Kisling, and Rosalyn walked through the gate to catch up with Linda and Epros.

Upon entering the Addishi Desert, the heat hit them like a wall.

"This place is alot warmer than I remember." Ari said.

"Well the Evil Kings we've encountered have been controling the weather." Kisling said. "I guess the evil king here just made the desert hotter." The group spotted Linda holding Epros in a headlock by the stone maze enterance.

"There they are." Big Bull said

"Epros isn't that strong of a man if Linda can overpower him." Rosalyn said. "Let's get to him before Linda pops his head off."

The group walked over to where Linda and Epros were.

"Epros agreed to pay for his part in the mirror shop." Linda said

"Please let go! You'll ruin my vest. My nose is practically in your Bre-"

A gust of hot wind blew in from behind. A man wearing a jetpack became visible when the dust settled. The man was wearing a red leather jacket, a pink t-shirt that says "Hara Kuju," A pair of jeans with holes torn at the knees, white sneakers with red stripes, one brown leather glove on his right hand, and a pair of orange tinted sunglasses. He had black spiky hair that stayed stiff, even with his jetpack creating a small gust. He stood there, holding a toy light sword over his shoulder.

"I guess you guys must be those punks i'm supposed to fight." The man said.

"And who might you be?" Ari asked.

"Me?" The man said pointing at himself. "I AM THE OTAKU EVIL KING!!! And i'm here to end you." He said, pointing his toy sword at them. He put a mecha figurine in front of him.

"GO WING ZERO!!!"

"The only zero I see here is you." Ari said. "Are you honestly gonna fight us with toys?"

"There's something odd about that toy" Stan said.

"It just looks like an ordinary toy to me."

A large beam of energy shot past Ari's right side. The beam continued going as it went through the maze. Startled, Ari pulled out his Gear Sword and readied himself in a fighting stance.

"When are you going to learn to keep your guard up around these guys?" Rosalyn said with her rapier pointed at the evil king.

"Don't underestimate me!" The Otaku Evil King said. "I have the power to turn my anime figurines into weapons."

"Point taken." Ari said. "Let's get things over with then."

Ari rushed in and tried to slash The Otaku Evil King. The evil king evaded by flying up with his jetpack.

"Not so fast." The Otaku Evil King said, waiving his finger down at Ari. "Let's see if your worthy of my time first. You must first get through the stone maze."

Everyone looked at the maze enterance except The Otaku Evil King, who was too busy gloating.

"I've changed the layout"

Rosalyn cleared her throat.

"I've made it more dangerous and treacherous."

Rosalyn cleared her throat again.

"I've added traps and pitfalls."

"Excuse me." Rosalyn interupted.

"WHAT!!! YOU'RE SO RUDE!!! LET ME FINISH!!!"

Everybody pointed at the maze enterance. There was a giant hole that made a straight path, creating an exit to the other side.

"All of my traps were along that path..."

The Otaku Evil King turned his back to everybody and grabbed his hair.

"MOTHER WAS RIGHT!!! YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT!!!"

After he regained his composure, he let go of his hair and faced the group.

"I've decided to scrap the maze idea. What's the point of delaying our battle? Besides, I want to face all of you without worrying that one of you won't make it."

"Right..." Linda sighed.

"When you all are ready, meet me at the Gear Tower."

The Otaku Evil King flew off over the maze and into the sunset.

"Are we really gonna beat up that lad? The way he is, i'd feel kinda bad." Epros said.

"He's an evil king and I want my power back!" Stan said.

"He might know where Belioune is also." Ari added.

"Right! The sooner we get to him, the sooner I can get my body back."

"I'll be able to save Marlene too."

"Huh? Right... That too. Well there's no point in dwadling around. Let's get a move on."

The group entered the old stone maze and headed towards the Gear Tower.

"I'll be there soon Marlene." Ari said quietly to himself.

Stan scoffed.

"What a sap!

Okage 2 Chapter 10: The Giant Urn

-END-

Author's notes: Well this chapter certainly took too long. I'd like to explain why but that's it's own story. Not much to talk about except that school has been keeping me busy and some new games had me distracted (That part is totally my fault). If you wanna hear what's been happening, PM me or something. Don't expect a detailed answer though.

Now on to stuff about the story: URNS SUCK AND THEY WERE THE WORST PART ABOUT OKAGE!!! I had to say it. They were repetative and lacked personality. I really wish that you didn't have to fight them to advance in a dungeon but i suppose they were good as a way to make money in the game. There wasn't any way could make them interesting except to give them some intelligence and make a gigantic one.

Special thanks goes out to Divine Wolfe for giving me the idea for "The Otaku Evil King." He was originally going to be "The Nerd Evil King" but I needed a way to make him more menacing. I was gonna have him choke on dust every now and then while reaching for an inhaler, which doesn't make for a very threatening villain. The Otaku Evil King is based off of my favorite video game semi-hero "Travis Touchdown." I say "Semi-hero" because he doesn't fight to save the world or something that cliche. He fights for a more... sexual reason. Obviously, I had to change up his personality to make him more friendly than his original self.

**THERE IS A MINI-CHAPTER COMING UP NEXT THAT I WANT TO RELEASE.**

There's a special font I want to use for the evil king that comes up after The Otaku Evil King so the next release will be a downloadable mini chapter in order to test that font. It won't add to the current story too much so don't worry about downloading it if you can't. I'll release a regular web chapter if you still want to read it but it won't have the special font. Do let me know if it works and how it looks.


	12. Minichapter: The Mysterious Figure

Okage 2 Minichapter: The Mysterious Figure

A dark storm hovers over the Highland Village. For weeks, the once calm village has been lost in the darkness. The thunder booms over the village. Lightning illuminates the village's surroundings for a brief second before the scenery vanishes into the darkness. A torrent of rain washes over the village. Inside a mysterious mansion, a sinister figure sits in the dark as he communicates with Belioune. The only light comes from a crystal ball that projects the image of Belioune.

"It would seem that your trap in Triste has failed." Belioune said.

"I͠t͘ o̕b̀vio̷u̷s̸l̸ý ra̢n̕ iǹţo d̵i̴ff͠i͞culti͘e̸s͟." Said the mysterious figure. "It's͘ a ͠sh̢am͜e tha̶t͏ ̨my po͝wer ̸d́oe͏sņ't͡ ẃo͟rk͜ w͝hȩn exp̶osed҉ t͜o dayl̵i͢g͟ht. I ̀w͘ou͡l͢d ͏h̨a̢v̷e̷ fin͏i҉s͠hed͠ ͡tha̶t sk͞inny red҉h̛ai͢red ͘b̀oy ̕if͏ ̢i̶t̶ ̴w̨àśn̷'t ͜fo̢r̷ ͏the̷ ͡a̢ccursed̷ ́s̴un."

"It's unfortunate but, such is the power that I gave you."

"The̵ póweŕ tò ma͡ni̢púlat͏e fea̧r?" The mysterious figure pounded its fist on the table that the crystal ball rested on.

"I̛̕̕͞T͘͝'̵̴̡̢͞S̸͝͝ ҉̵͞Ư̸̷͢T̷̀́͠͝T̛É̢̢̨͞Ŗ̧͘͟L̶̡͘͞Y҉҉́͡ ̴̶̕͜͠Ù̢S̷̸̸̕͘E͞Ĺ̀͠͝E̷͟͠S̶̴̀Ś̶҉́ ̷U̴҉̧Ǹ̨̡͠Ļ̴͘͢È͟Ś̴͘͝Ş͏̛ T͜͏H̀̀Ę̸͢͠͡Ý̴̡͡ Ą̶̢̧Ŗ̴̵Ȩ͢͜ A͘͠R̨̛͏̴Ó̸͜͡Ú̵̶͘N̷̵D̢̨̨ ̵͜͠M̶E̷̵̴!̡́!͘!̢̕" It shouted as black fire came out of it's mouth. "I w̵as̀te͏d́ s͢o͠ ͏m̷uch̸ ͜tim͢e̶ and ͡ȩn͢er͝g̕y̵ ͜t̢ra͞ǹspor͠tin̸g̢ th͠o̸s͡e u̴r̸ns͢ ́t̶o͢ Triste͏.̢ I w̢ould̵ hav͢e͏ foug͏ht͞ t́h̕em m̢ýself͢ if i̴t wa͞s̢n't foŕ t̷h̸ę fac͜t̛ th͘a̧t I̵'́͜M̶͞ W͢E̡̕A̷͡K̨ TÒ S̕U̕͡N͞͡Ļ́͢I͢͝G̡͡H͟͢T̶!̛!́!̷̛́

"Calm down." Belioune said. "That damn otaku has already messed up. You may soon get your chance with them."

The mysterious figure let out a small grin. Teeth with fangs became visible to Belioune.

"I sup̛po͠se I ca̶n̷ wait̶ ̀be̛f̶or̨e I p̕l͡áy͢ w̨it̵h ͏t͏h̸e̕m̸ ̴in m̷y h͜umbl͠e͢ ab͢o͞de̴."

"Good heaven's! How sharp are your fangs?" Belioune asked surprised.

"Sh̴arp̴ ̧en̵o̷u͝gh ̷t͜o҉ ̀pier͢ce ͝armor."

"I can't imagine how painfull it would be to get bitten by you."

"Pl͝e͡ase̡ B͢elioune. ͟Once͡ th̶ey ͟s͡e̕e̕ my̧ ͝t͢r͡u͝e͝ ͘f͢or̶m҉,͢ t̛h͞e̕y w͟ill b̷e͘ ̷to͘o͟ ͝p͘a͞rąl͘yzed ͜w͟íth̢ ̛f͏e̸a͠r t͟o ̕thi͠nk̷ about ͞p͝ain."

The mysterious figure's eyes started glowing red.

"I҉ hàve some͝ ́qu͜es̷t̡i͘o̕ns͟,̨ Be͝ĺióu̴n̴e. W͏h͠e͝re͞ di͝d y͘ou ̛f͘in͢d̨ that ̕o̷t̢a͘k̕u ̧anyẁay͟s͢?"

"I'd rather not say. It's an encounter that I wish I could forget."

"H͜ow̛ ҉s̕o?"

Belioune had an embarrassed look on his face.

"I found him playing with toys in an alleyway in Triste."

"H̀a̕hah̢a!̕ ́A͜nd͡ yo̢u d̛eci̸d̸e͡d to ̵rec̕ru͏it ̴h̷ím a̴n̕y̨ways͟?"

Belioune looked deep in thought.

"I remember taking a look at some of of his comic books. He caled them 'Mang-gah.' The toys he played with and the images in his Mang-gah were the same. They also seemed to be destructive so I gave him his power to use his toys as weapons."

"Hm͢m͟m...͝ Y̕óu͠r͠ ̡ḑa͝ug̵ht̷e̴r̸ w͝as w͟i̧th ̴y͞oư t̕hat͢ time wąs̵ s̸h̵e no̵t?́" It asked."Í'm̧ ̛cu͟r͏i͡o̶us͢ if̛ h͢e said̶ ̴an͞yth͝in͝g͏.̡ "

"Bah! He kept saying something about her looking... Moeh..."

"T̵hęse̴ ́ơt͝aku ̧a͠re so҉ ͞st͏rang͝e̡. "

"Do you have any questions not involving the people I recruit?" Belioune asked with an exasperated look on his face.

"J̕ust o̷ne͠." The mysterious figure smirked. "Wḩat is ͢yo̧ur ̴ŗea̧so̕n ͏f̧or͜ taki̧ǹg ͝y̨ou̧r҉ ̢d̷aùg͞ht̷er ag͢ain?̀ I ͝d̛ò ̛r̕eća̵l͝l̕ ̡t̡h̕at you k͠ne̡w ab̷o-"  
"ENOUGH!!!" Belioune yelled. "I have no reason to tell you why I did what I did. Just make sure you get rid of them and keep them out of my way."

The glow of the crystal ball faded to black.

"As̵ ̧you wish͜ ma͏st́er̸.̛"

Okage 2 Minichapter: The Mysterious Figure

-END-

Author's notes: Good news everyone! This chapter doesn't have to be downloadable like I originally thought.

Yep... when I said minichapter, I meant it. Hopefully, a certain snippet of text near the end isn't too revealing of anything.

For those that are curious, the font I used isn't a font at all. Instead, it's something called "unicode." I have no idea what it is. You can go to this website here if you wanna play around with it: /

I found out about this after seeing a meme called Zalgo where comics were edited so that there was some dark creature possesing one of the characters. When I came up with the idea for this particular character, I knew I had to use this.

I ran into some problems with the text. The "Zalgo" text tends to change the spacing between the words and if I try to fix it, it takes away the effect sometimes. Anyways, Let me know what you think of the "Zalgo" font. It's kind of a pain to do so if this doesn't get enough support, i'll scrap the text idea.


End file.
